Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up
by Akeryou-sama
Summary: Friends are stuck together through thick and thin. Inuyasha and Kagome have been beaten down so far they feel like all that can happen is getting beaten up. After three years of abuse Kagome takes fate into her own hands.. with Inuyasha right by her side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Runs out from behind a bush Oh, oh, oh! Guess what! Long silence Come on Guess! No reply Fine. I'll just tell you! I DO SO not OWN Inuyasha AND Co. They are respectively owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Of whom I have no connection with and Probably never will. I also do not own Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. I am in no way associated with the members of Simple Plan. I wish… Thank you. Bows

A/N OK! Hey people! I am a fun writer and enjoy what you people have to say about my Stories! Uh… I love to write Inuyasha Fan fictions… ideas are constantly popping into my head! Funny, Ne? Anywho! Here is the story. The name might change every little while… I haven't found a hard name for it so yea. Any ways here it is!

Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up

Chapter One- Welcome to my life

**Summery- Inuyasha has always been teased and abused in school by his peers for being a half-demon. What does he have in common with Kagome? Kagome has always been beaten by her father, when it goes to far her mother kicks him out and divorces him. Now, here is what he has in common with Kagome; They are both each others strengths. Friends since birth. They are each others strengths, like Brother and Sister. Welcome to their lives.**

Chapter One- Welcome to my life

_ No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

Kagome Higurashi watched mutely as her father slapped her mother. He was drunk… again. When is he ever somber? Never.

'_I can't believe Mama just puts up with it. I mean kami! He's always drunk. Slapping us, hitting us, throwing crap at us. He never stops. Not since grandma died. Now, I expected this from grandpa. Throwing a fit. But HIM? Never. What a bastard…' _Kagome thought bitterly as he threw a bottle at her this time forcing her to duck.

"Stop this!" Kagome yelled at her father.

"You whore! I can't believe you. This is what you deserve! I wish you were dead!" he yelled at her as she flinched inwardly.

"I'm sorry Grandma died, but you need to get over it. It's been three years," She said as another bottle came flying her way, only this time it smashed into her side and cracked her ribs.

"You bastard!" Kagome yelled at him as a blue light surrounded her.

"Shut up!" he yelled and back handed her.

"Mama, take Sota to Grandpa's and STAY THERE! Don't come back," Kagome yelled and her mother obeyed.

Flash back

"Mama, if he ever gets out of hand I want you to leave for grandpa's with Sota. Call Inuyasha AND the police. I want you to stay there until the police or Inuyasha gets there. Then lead them here. I can hold up a barrier long enough. I promise you. But promise me. Promise me that you wont leave Grandpa's no matter what. PROMISE ME MAMA!" Kagome told her mom.

"I promise baby. I swear to Kami that I will. I won't fail you," Her mom promised.

"And neither will I," Kagome responded.

End of flash back

Kagome felt a blow to her gut as her father punched her and she fell to the ground in pain.

'_Stupid butt-hole. I wish he was dead.' _She thought to herself as she sent a ball of blue light at her father.

Five minutes later she felt a blow to the head as she heard Inuyasha burst into the house followed closely by officers. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha holding her close saying that it'd all be ok.

Kagome woke up in the hospital room and noticed that her brother and mother were there. Her mom was asleep and Sota was holding onto her hand. She looked around for Inuyasha and didn't spot him.

"Inuyasha," She whispered hoarsely.

"She's awake!" said Sota.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked again a little louder.

"What?" Sota asked and walked over to Kagome.

"I want Inuyasha," She said slightly louder.

"Hold on," Sota said and got up to get Inuyasha.

He walked out of the room and got Inuyasha. The hanyou and 14 year old walked into her room in the hospital. Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?" She said and gave his hand a squeeze.

"About 5 or 6 days. Are you ok?" he asked her giving her hand a squeeze back and rubbing it with his thumb.

"I'll be ok…-" she started falling into a world of unknown darkness and nightmares.

Dream

She watched helplessly as her father beat her. He used a belt, his hand, his shoe, a vase, and all sort of other things.

"_Daddy" she chocked out "Please stop,"_

_flash_

"_Stupid girl" she heard her father yell and throw something and she whimpered._

_He kicked her and she whimpered again._

"_You like this?" he yelled and back handed her._

"_Kenji, stop. Please," She heard her mothers voice and footsteps._

"_Shut up Aoyama," He yelled and hit her with a vase and she fell on the floor unconscious_

"_Kagome… kagome… kagome…" she heard her father say._

"_You look more beautiful than ever," He muttered and knelt down._

_He helped her up and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Kagome was scared now. Her father pulled back and struck her. She blacked out and he had his way with her._

_flash_

"_Stupid whore! I hate you! Go burn in hell!" Her father yelled and threw a bottle at her. It hit her head and she fell into a dark a bliss._

End of dream

"AHHHH!" Kagome woke up screaming to death with tears streaming down her face clutching her blankets and somebody's hand.

It was the middle of the night and her mom and the rest of her family left for home to sleep.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she realized she had warmth in her hand other than her own.

"Yea?" he replied and got up and sat on her bed to hold her.

"I-I- h-he a-al-almos-t-t k-kill-ed-ed m-me," She said through tears.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. He comforted her as he always had just like she had. Through 8 years of hers and all of his life.

The two 18 year olds had gone through so much as kids and friends. Her father had abused her since she was about 10 and their peers used to tease him. She had been raped by her father and he had been through hell.

"Shhh… It'll be ok. Shhh… its okay Kagome," He murmured softly.

"I-I d-dreamt-t o-of the t-time h-he first b-beat m-me. And o-of w-when he r-raped-d m-me. And o-other t-times," She bawled into his shirt.

He gathered her into his arms and laid on the bed with her facing his chest. (they are not doing anything guys:P) She laid down and soon fell fast asleep with Inuyasha. Neither of them aware than morning would soon be upon them and that three people would soon see then like that.

"Inuyasha… Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi said and shook the two slightly.

"Huh? Mama?" Kagome said as looked around.

"The doctor said you could leave. But you have to be careful of your ribs," Her mother said gently and set some things on the bed.

"Ok. Hello Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome said and bowed as well as she could.

"Dearest. Are you alright? And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Izayoi?" Izayoi Takahashi said to Kagome pointedly as if saying 'Stop it or else you're in trouble.'

"Never better. At least just once more of course, as always," Kagome replied to Kimmi and giggled in surprise as Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"Kagome, don't forget you have school in about an hour and a half. Get Inuyasha up so you can go get ready for school," Mrs. Higurashi said and began walking out of the room.

"Alright mama," She said to her mom as they left and she laid down and snuggled up to Inuyasha.

She reached up to Inuyasha's ear and rubbed it and his Golden orbs flew open in surprise.

"Kagome," He breathed a sigh of relief knowing now that it was Kagome.

"Well, good morning to you handsome," She giggled and stopped rubbing his ear and he reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Good morning beautiful," He said and gave her a big, gentle hug.

"Time to get up so we can go," She whispered and put her head on his chest.

"Their letting you go?" Inuyasha asked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yea. It's been almost a week! I have to get dressed and get a wrap for my ribs, just incase" Kagome replied and snuggled into his chest.

"Ok. Are you going to school today?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded.

"Yea. Mama's making me go today. She says I have to be careful of my ribs. I should be alright in a day or so," She explained and sat up.

"Okay… You ready for this?" he asked her in concern as he sat up after her.

"Yea," Was her reply as she carefully got off her bed and went to the bathroom with her clothes and got dressed.

She walked out 30 minutes later with her long black hair put into a beautiful messy bun considering her situation. She had on her black eye liner and blue mascara. She had no other make up on. She was wear a tight black shirt that said 'Shut Your Mouth' on it in green and a pair of blue jeans that fit tightly and had one pocket on her left thigh with buttons on it and two in the front on the sides and two in the back with buttons on them. She also wore her black converses with green shoelaces. All in all she looked radiant.

'My best friend looks absolutely gorgeous.' He thought 'Wait! What am I thinking? She's like a sister to me!'

'_You like her.'_ Said a voice in his head.

'Not you again!' he thought back.

'Yes me again. Your such a stubborn dog.'

"Earth to Inuyasha. Your turn to get dressed," She said to him.

"Oy, wench. Don't do that," He said.

"Here," She handed him his stuff to get ready "Now go get ready. You have to drive. My ribs are bruised pretty badly. And my name isn't wench Inuyasha. You know my name,"

"Alright bitch," (Not swearing! Inuyasha just, fundamentally, all but claimed her his woman. Dogs… Bitch Female dog. Therefore Inuyasha calling Kagome a bitch is basically like Kouga calling Kagome HIS woman.)

"Inuyasha… I'm not a bitch!" she grounded out as he snickered at her.

'No. But you're my Bitch.' He thought, little did he know he thought it out loud and Kagome barely heard it.

He gladly took his stuff and left for the bathroom to get dress.

With Inuyasha

"I'm falling for my best friend," He thought aloud.

'_Yea… you are buddy.'_ Replied his conscience.

"Damn would you go away?" he asked.

'_No… I'm your conscience therefore I cannot go away.'_ It replied to him.

"Whatever," He said and brushed his long silver hair.

Inuyasha walked outside into the hospital room where Kagome was waiting for him.

Kagome

'_Oh my god. He looks so fine.'_ She pondered _'Oh no. I cant think that way!'_

Inuyasha was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with tons of pockets. He had on a white wife beater with a red short sleeved button up shirt on over it. He had on his red converses. He had his long silver hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck. All in all he looked hot.

He walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her and hugged her gently. They walked out and checked on her wrap. They got it and checked her out of the hospital.

They walked out to find Inuyasha's red Mercedes bens. They got in and took off for school.

They got there with no problems and they were actually on time. They got out and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome protectively which she was thankful for. This wasn't an unusual sight. Everyone has seen them like this, Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist. He always gave her hugs and kisses on the cheek and same with Kagome giving Inuyasha ones. Everyone thought they were a couple, more or less. Only people who knew how close they were understood.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" shouted two voices easily recognized as Sango and Miroku.

"Ahh! Pervert!" Sango screamed and along came a huge smack.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome shouted and raced over to them with Inuyasha right behind.

"Hey Kagome-chan. How are you?" Sango asked cheerfully embracing her friend.

"Sore," Kagome said as she pulled back.

"Inuyasha told us not to worry. He gave us updates, and you did have any homework. So no worries," Sango said and nodded at Inuyasha.

"Yea, at least mom and Souta got away though. Thankfully. I blacked out as Inuyasha and the police came.

"Good. I don't have anything to make up. YAY!" she said cheerfully and did her 'little dance'.

"Oh. So are you fairing well, other than being sore?" Miroku asked in concern for his friend.

"Yes. Come on let's go to our lockers and then to class," Kagome replied and headed inside talking animatedly to Sango about the previous Friday night.

The bell rang and soon the four friends found themselves late for Mr. Tenjoya's History class.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" Mr. Tenjoya called.

"Kagome? Is Kagome here?" he asked.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha?" he called.

"No Inuyasha, either," He mumbled.

The door burst open and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walked through.

"Sorry, we're late, sir. We were fixing up something," Kagome said apologetically.

"It's ok, Kagome. Your mother informed your teachers that you and your friends might be running a little late. Can I talk to you four in the hall for a moment?" he asked in reply.

"Yes, sir," The four friends replied and walked out the door closely followed by Mr. Tenjoya.

"Ms. Higurashi, your mother called the office and said that you had a problem with your dad and that he had harmed you and your family, again. Is that right?" Mr. Tenjoya asked concerned and with a pointed look saying 'Answer truthfully.'

"Yes. He took it to far this time. I am pressing charges. Today after school I am going downtown and telling the police. He's done this for 7 and a half years and it is going to stop. He almost killed Sota and mama. I am strong enough and can handle him long enough for mom and Sota to run to my grandfathers house and call Inuyasha and the police. He is in custody right now and I do believe I heard mama say something about him getting the death penalty. Though I'm not sure, and I won't lose a wink of sleep over this ordeal," She animatedly explained while using hand motions to clear everything.

"I see. Are you alright?" he replied after a moment of thinking.

"I'm fine. A few bruises, but me being a miko helps with my wounds. I can heal them in an instance," She replied as a pink light surrounded her, "See" it engulfed her, and then vanished.

Her ribs were healed and her cuts and a nasty bruise on her side vanished.

"My miko powers work a lot like Demon blood. I'm full miko, so I can heal a lot quicker and use a lot less power. Most of the wounds were healed when I blacked out and during the time I was in the hospital. Oh, yea Sango, are you coming to work out today to help me practice?" Kagome explained while looking at each of their faces.

"Yea. I think I will. Inuyasha, Miroku, You guys too?" Sango asked looking around and her eye twitching as she felt a hand caress her butt.

"Yep," was Miroku's reply and a loud wham and 'PERVERT!' rang through the halls.

"Kagome, I really don't think you should be training again," Inuyasha said with his look and hugged her.

"Inuyasha… You're not my mom. Don't tell me what to do. I know you think of me as a sister, but don't treat me like a baby. I'm perfectly capable of knowing when I can handle things and what I can handle," She replied stepping away "Don't worry, I'll be fine.

"Ok… but I still think you shouldn't," (OOC I know.) Inuyasha mumbled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you," Kagome replied and helped Sango wake and unconscious Miroku up.

"Let's get back into class," Mr. Tenjoya replied and the four friends and teacher went into the class.

! Gym !

The two girls went into the girls locker room and heard a male voice yell "Miroku, Sango is so going to murder-a-lize you! You don't go into the girls locker rooms!"

"Miroku! AHHH! You pervert!" Sango yelled and ran out with her Hirakotsu, all dressed in her Maroon top and black bottoms. (An: 1)

!-Wham!-!

"But Sango! I didn't mean to-" Kagome heard Miroku protest.

!-WHAM!-!

"You stupid pervert!" Sango screamed and slammed the large boomerang on his head.

!-WHAM! -!

Kagome giggled as she finished getting into her black bottoms and her green top and walked out. (An: 1) She looked around and noticed Inuyasha with an unconscious Miroku and a very pissed Sango. Kagome walked over to them and sat down.

How was that? Did you like? Review!

An: 1- their uniforms for gym are Girls- Sports Bra of their color choice and black Spandex shorts. Guys- Muscle shirt of their color choice and black Spandex shorts.

Come on guys! Review! First person to review gets a Picture taken with Inuyasha or Kagome!

Inuyasha: HEY! I don't get a say in this?

Shae: No! runs off getting chased by Inuyasha

Kagome: Eeep! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! OMG! I am so fricking sorry! I have been busy, busy, busy! I'm so sorry! I've only had time to write my little Sesshomaru/Rin songficlets! I will try to update once every week-2weeks. And just do you all know, I don't really like to swear… I personally hate it, now… I used to swear a lot… I don't anymore, very often Anyway! OH! This chapter is filled with humor. So warning, if you have a sensitive gut, DO NOT READ! THIS IS A KIKYO BASHING CHAPTER, TOO! I'VE WARNED YOU… DON'T FLAME ME!

!-!-!-Of Friends, Laughter, Injuries and Unwanted Guests-!-!-!

After school, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all got into Inuyasha's car and he drove to the police department. Kagome went in followed by Inuyasha and she walked up to the front desk.

"Uh, Sir, My name is Kagome Higurashi and I would like to press charges against a man named Kenji Higurashi. My mother Kimmi has already pressed charges against him for the assault on her and my younger brother Souta. I personally would like to make sure he is put behind bars, and is never seen again," Kagome said to the man up at the desk.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi. That we will do. If you can fill out this paper real fast then, we can get it filed," The man said and handed a paper to Kagome.

Kagome took her time filling out the paper. Finally after ten minutes she handed it back to the man.

"Here you go sir. Am I able to leave?" she said looking at the man, waiting for an objection.

"Yes. You can go," The man said and they left.

The two got in the car and drove to Kaede-sama's house so that the four friends can practice. They got out and walked up to the old woman's house and knocked on the door. An old woman with a patch on her eye opened the door.

"Kaede-sama-sama!" Kagome and Sango said in unison giving the old woman a hug.

"Children, I am happy to see ye," Kaede-sama said and embraced the two girls.

"Come in, Come in," She said inviting them in.

They walked in and sat on the couch.

"Kaede-sama-sama, can we use your training field? I have some energy that I need to release," Kagome said and pouted.

"Ye sure can child. Be save. I shall go out and watch ye four practice," Kaede-sama-sama said and followed the two girls into the changing rooms to dress into her Miko garbs.

Kagome and Sango dressed in their gym uniforms. Grabbing their weapons, they met the guys outside with Kaede-sama-sama. (AN: 1)

"Sango, would you like to fight me?" Kagome asked hinting that she would like to fight with Inuyasha instead of the usual Kagome versus Sango and Miroku versus Inuyasha.

"No… I want to kick Miroku's butt," Sango said grabbing Miroku's arm and walking onto the field.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha said puzzled.

"I didn't want to hurt Sango with all of my energy. I know you can dodge my arrows and my energy balls, but Sango and I only sword fight…" Kagome replied walking away from Inuyasha.

"On three! One! Two! Three!" Kaede-sama said starting the battle.

Kagome notched an arrow and drew back the string aiming at Inuyasha. Letting the arrow go she watched it become engulfed in blue light. Inuyasha jumped up, slicing the arrow clean in half with his sword.

Kagome did this over and over again, watching Inuyasha slice her arrows. On her last arrow she drew back aimed. Watching him carefully, she prepared to let go.

"DON'T HURT MY INU-POO!" she heard the famous screech of her cousin Kikyo, accidentally letting the arrow go, watching in shock as it sliced Inuyasha's side, barely.

"KIKYO! YOU IDIOT! You made me hurt him!" Kagome said to Kikyo running over to Inuyasha as she dropped her bow, checking to see if he was okay.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked and knelt in the grass.

"I'll be ok," He muttered as she began checking his wound.

"Kagome-chan? Are you ok? What Happened to Inuyasha?" Sango said as she walked over followed by Miroku.

"The moron over there distracted me and I let my arrow go on accident and it sliced his side," Kagome replied, waiting for Sango to start yelling, but when she didn't Kagome looked up to see Sango over by Kikyo with her Hirakotsu raised above her head smashing down on Kikyo's head several dozen times, hearing a few yells of 'YOU MORON!' and 'Go to hell!' Despite herself Kagome winced every time Hirakotsu hit Kikyo's head.

Kagome lifted Inuyasha's shirt off and placed her hands on Inuyasha's side and focused on it and healed him.

"Sorry about that," Kagome said and helped him sit up.

"Its okay… OY! Sango! DON'T KILL THE LOSER!" Inuyasha yelled over to Sango. (1,056 words!)

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kikyo.

"OY! Get the hell outta here Kikyo," Inuyasha growled at her and gave her a fierce glare.

"Eeep!" She said and ran away.

There was laughter heard behind Inuyasha and he turned around. Sango was using Miroku as support, Kagome was using Sango as support, and Miroku was using Sango's Hirakotsu as his support. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, which caused Miroku to get a fresh-wave of the laughs and he ended up knocking over the large boomerang, falling on the ground in the process, followed by Sango and Kagome who were laughing even harder.

Inuyasha shook his head as Sango started to beat the Miroku's back with her fists and Kagome began to have tears roll down her face, while rolling on the ground. Inuyasha looked puzzled and arched an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked and everyone started laughing harder.

"'Yash' 'ou 'ust 'ared 'e 'iss 'ut 'f 'e 'tch," Kagome said gasping for air, still laughing.

"What?" Inuyasha said looking completely confused and Miroku finally got a grip.

"I think she just said Inuyasha, you just scared the piss out of the B- - - -" Miroku replied with a grin as Kagome shook her head yes laughing.

At the site of his best friend doing that and hearing the translation of her so called 'WORDS' Inuyasha burst out laughing and the other stopped.

"What are you laughing at?" Sango and Kagome asked him.

"'Ou 'ooked 'o 'ny!" Inuyasha laughed even harder.

"What?" Kagome and Sango asked again.

"I think he said 'You looked so funny.'" Miroku said looking at the hanyou, curled in a ball holding his stomach.

"Dude, get a grip," Sango said picking up Hirakotsu and hit Inuyasha with it and he stopped laughing.

"Stuff it Sango," Inuyasha said and half pouted and half glared.

All four looked at each other and burst out laughing, for no reason what so ever.

Kaede-sama walked back into the house after hearing a knock on the door.

!-!-!-With Kaede-sama-!-!-!

"Ma'am we are here to investigate on a case of rambunctious teenagers laughing really hard in your back yard," A man that looked similar to Inuyasha and a girl with brown/black hair and chocolate brown eyes said in unison.

Kaede-sama looked at them and let them in. She chuckled as they walked in and she slid the door shut.

"Sesshomaru, Rin, what brings you here?" Kaede-sama said while leading them to the backyard.

"I'm here to pick up my cousin and Sesshomaru is here to get Inuyasha and Miroku home. I'm taking Kagome and Sango shopping," The woman named Rin said and walked out the door behind Kaede-sama followed by the man, Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, Sango! Lets go!" Rin said and drug Sango and Kagome, who were calm now, inside the house to get dressed to go shopping.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. Its time to go home," Sesshomaru said rather coldly.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said and left to change followed by Miroku.

Kagome and Sango emerged from the dressing room and walked out to Rin's car. They got in along with Rin and they drove of to the mall.

-!-!-!-End-!-!-!-

Shippo: That's all folks!

Me: Doesn't Porky the Pig say that?

Kagome: Yea, I think so…

Sango: Who's Porky?

Me: (Sweatdrop) Um… Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!… Gals! It's Shae-chan again… as always! Um, I made an error last time. I had an Authors note that was supposed to be at the end… I didn't put it up… Heh… heh… Okay!

So they leave their weapons at Kaede's house on Monday- Wednesday, and then on Thursday and Friday they take them to school, for Gym. So yea… um… I'm really sorry for the confusion… he he…

Um, I don't know who reviewed first… and the responses will be done at the end of the chapter! I wont forget either! And I personally like Kagura. I don't think she's all that bad, so in this story she's not! So bite me if ya don't like it!

Disclaimer: I no own… you no sue! YAY!

!- Of Malls Trips, New Friends, and Unwanted Imbeciles-!

Rin, Kagome, and Sango were walking down the walkways in the mall when they ran into none other than Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna.

"Oh, Kikyo, stay the hell away from Inuyasha. You made me hurt him, and if you ever go anywhere near him again, I'll have to kick your butt," Kagome told Kikyo, kicking her shin.

"Dude, don't get your hair in a bunch!" Kagura said and shoved Kagome, rolling her eyes in disgust at having to put up with Kikyo and her older brother Naraku.

"Kagura, why don't you ditch you're bastard of a brother and come hang out with us. I mean, we all know that Naraku treats you guys like scrap. So come and hang out with us. Kanna can come to," Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"JINX!" Kagome said and giggled. "I'm kidding,"

"Kagome, Sango… can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagura said while winking at Naraku and Kikyo.

"Um… Sure," Sango said, dragging Kagome and Kagura along with followed by Rin.

!- With Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Kagura-!

"Can you two help me get away from them. Naraku is an jerk and Kikyo acts like she the queen of the world and Kanna just does their bidding. All I want is freedom," Kagura said pleadingly.

"Yea. You can even stay with Sango or me or Rin," Kagome said looking at the other two girls while they nodded.

"Anything to get you away from that. Nobody should go through that," Rin said hugging Kagura.

"Thanks. I owe you," Kagura said returning Rin's embrace.

"Kagura, how about you just go shopping with us so you don't have to return to them, and then you can hang out with us. Inuyasha and Miroku shouldn't mind," Kagome said taking Kagura into a hug of her own.

"Thanks" Kagura said hugging Kagome back.

"Hey, do think my mom would mind if we had a sleepover? We can give Kagura a make over. No offense Hun, but Kikyo has made you look like a whore," Sango said after giving Kagura a hug.

"We could even see what guys are worthy of you," Kagome afford walking past Kikyo, Naraku, and Kanna.

"Kagura, where do you think you are going?" Naraku said standing in front of her.

"I'm leaving you, Kikyo and Kanna. I'm sick of you three bossing me around. I'm sick of you hitting me. We are so never going to be friends again," Kagura said pushing past him, Kikyo, and Kanna.

"Kagura, don't think you can come home after this," Kanna said glaring at Kagura.

"What ever. I didn't plan on it," Kagura replied turning around and walked off following Rin, Kagome, and Sango.

"Bastards" Kagura said softly to herself.

"Hey Kagura, do have money?" Rin said and stopped at Ayame's Store for Ladies.

"Yea. I have my own bank account that only I know about. All of my savings and allowances went there," Kagura said and walked into Ayame's Store for Ladies and the other three nodded and walked in.

"Its time to go shopping!" They said in unison.

"Hey, Kagome! Here's a shirt for you!" Rin said and tossed a green shirt that said 'Don't look here, Look up there!' and an arrow pointing up over to Kagome.

"Oh, Rin here is a shirt for you Rin," Sango said and handed her an orange and white shirt that said 'I Talk to much? More like YOU talk to much!'

"Here Sango!" Kagura said and handed a shirt that had a two tail cat that said 'Back up slowly, or I might attack.' to Sango.

"Thanks Kagura," Sango said and lifted it up.

"Here Kagura, I think this might work for you," Kagome said handing a shirt that had two fans and it read 'Dance of blades!' on it.

"Hey, thanks!" Kagura said and went to try it on, along with a loose, black knee length skirt and some black boots.

"Hey girls," A red haired woman said walking over to them.

"Hey Ayame!" They said in unison.

"What's up?" Ayame said noticing that they each only had 1 shirt.

"We are helping a friend. Kagura, do you know her?" Kagome said.

"Yes… but why her?" Ayame said snottily.

"She said us for our help," Kagome said.

"Oh," Ayame said, mouthing a big 'O'

"Hey guys what do you think?" Kagura said walking out of the dressing rooms.

"Wow!" They said in unison looking at how pretty Kagura looked.

"Thanks," She blushed.

"Kagura… we can set you up with a whole new wardrobe, if you would like. Ayame is a specialist at these things, and she's only 18!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Oh… yea… wow Ayame. I didn't know you had your own store! So this is your profession? Designing clothes I mean," Kagura said flabbergasted.

"Yea… I send them to my mom and she makes them. Then they are sent back here, to us, and we price them and hang them up to sell," Ayame said smiling at Kagura.

"Wow… Hey Ayame, I'm really sorry. Naraku, he poisoned our brains to make us think that he was the coolest and everyone else was under us… I really truly am sorry," Kagura said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Its all cool," Ayame said giving Kagura a hug.

"Thanks," Kagura said returning the hug.

"Yea. Okay! Lets get this started!" Ayame and Sango said in unison and they giggled.

"Here, try this on!" Ayame said handing a green shirt that said 'What do you think you're doing?' and a pair of tight jeans, that had about 6 pockets on them, and a pair of gray, pink and white Vans.

Kagura walked in and changed, folding the outfit neatly and walked out. She set the previous outfit down on the couch and walked over to the others, doing a small turn.

"What do you think?" Kagura said.

"Its cute. I like it," Rin said looking the outfit up and down.

"So do I," Kagome, Sango, and Ayame said in unison, giggling.

(I have to skip ahead) **_LATER: AT KAGOMES HOUSE… with Rin, Sango, Kagura, and Kagome._**

Kagome walked through her door, kicking off her shoes, carrying her bag of clothes she bought at Ayame's. Sango followed her and kicked off her shoes. Rin and Kagura came after Sango and they too kicked off their shoes.

"That was fun!" Kagome said, walking up to her room.

"Yea," Sango and Kagura said as they walked into Kagome's room.

"I remember when you two were younger and friends with Kikyo. We used to do it all the time," Rin said and smiled fondly at the memory as Kagome set her bag down.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_**Come on Kikyo-chan! Rin's waiting!" a 10-year-old Kagome said as they walked down the steps of the school.**_

"I'm coming Kagome-chan," a 10-year-old Kikyo said hurrying to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome! Kikyo!" a smaller girl said from down by a tall girl.

"Sango-chan! Rin-chan!" The two girls said in unison, running down the last 4 steps.

"OW!" Kikyo cried and she tripped.

"KIKYO-CHAN!" Kagome said and ran over to her.

"Ow… I scraped my knee," Kikyo said as Kagome helped her stand up.

"It's okay Kikyo-chan. Look!" Kagome said as she pulled out some disinfectant spray and a band-aid.

"Thanks Kagome-chan," Kikyo said as Kagome put the band-aid on after spraying her knee.

"You're welcome Kikyo-chan," Kagome said and hugged her friend "Besides, you can never be prepared. Especially if you are as accident prone as I am!"

"Are you two okay?" the taller girl said as her and Sango walked over.

"Yes Rin-chan," Kagome said to the 17-year-old girl.

"Kikyo-chan! Did you get hurt?" Sango said.

"Yea… but Kagome-chan helped me. See?" Kikyo said and pointed to a band-aid on her knee.

"Come on. Its time to go to the mall!" Rin said cheerfully.

"OKAY!" The three girls said in unison.

END FLASHBACK!

"I really do miss that Kikyo…" Kagome said sadly as she sat on her bed, followed by Sango.

"Cheer up Kagome-chan!" Sango said, using Kagome's old nickname and gave Kagome a hug.

"You're right Sango-chan," Kagome said returning the hug "The only thing is, is that we were so close and being cousins made us even closer. So we were like sisters. Then, when grandma died, she turned away… and… dad became a monster,"

"You're dad?" Kagura said as she and Rin sat down on the floor.

"Yea. He isn't here anymore. The last week I was gone, it was because I was in the hospital. My dad beat me. I am a miko, so I am able to last longer than most people can. I told my mom to run to my Grandpa's and to take Souta with her," Kagome said wincing from the memories.

"Oh… so that is why Inuyasha is always with you. And his arm is always around you," Kagura said realizing something.

"Yea. Inuyasha is very protective of me as I am of him. He used to be friends with Kikyo," Kagome said looking at Kagura.

"Oh. I see," Kagura said nodding.

"I want to watch a movie," Sango said standing up and walking over to Kagome's movie shelf.

"Kagura, you can't tell a soul. Promise?" Kagome said sticking out her pinky.

"Promise," Kagura said shaking Kagomes pinky with her pinky.

"No chick flicks Sango," Rin said as she watched Sango pull out 'Maid in Manhattan'.

"Then what should we watch?" Sango retorted sticking 'Maid in Manhattan' back.

"How about Van Helsing?" Kagome said holding up her favorite movie.

"Sure," Sango said as she took Van Helsing and plugged it in.

They fell asleep during the movie, right at the part where Van Helsing and Ana find the door to Dracula's castle. It was about midnight when they had fallen asleep, all strung out across the floor.

Kagome woke up at about ten and panicked before she realized it was a Saturday. She got up and took a shower. She got dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans, her shirt that said 'Don't look here, Look up there!' and her black and blue vans.

The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello… Oh hey Sesshomaru… Yea, Rin's here… just a sec…" she said and walked over to Rin.

"Hey Rin… Time to get up. Sesshomaru is on the phone," Kagome said shaking Rin awake.

"Mmmm? Oh… Hey Sess… Ok… Hey, I'll have to take Sango and Kagura home before I can… Ight… See ya then," Rin said as she held the phone to her ear and then hung up.

"Kagome, can you wake up Sango and Kagura I need to go home. Thanks," Rin said as she began gather Her, Sango and Kagura's stuff.

"Sango. Time to get up," Kagome frowned, as her friend didn't move.

"Ight… Sango Miroku is groping a girl," She said and ducked as Sango's hand came whizzing past her head and Sango came flying up.

"Where is he?" Sango snarled and glanced around.

"Good you're awake. You need to get up, cause Rin has to go," Kagome said and walked over to Kagura.

"Hey Kagura. You need to get up," Kagome said and slightly shook Kagura.

Kagura sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glared at Kagome.

"I'm up," She said and stood up.

"I need to go home. I'll drop you off at home Sango and Kagura I'll leave you at my place. I have to stop by there so I can get ready for work," Rin informed them as she stopped rushing.

"Ok," Sango and Kagura said in unison and stood up.

They all walked downstairs and out the door.

"Bye Kagome! Thanks!" They all said.

"Bye guys! Your welcome!" Kagome said back and walked inside.

END OF CHAPTER

El Fin

So watcha think? Was it good, bad? Didja hate it? Didja like it? Lemme know what I can improve on. Drop me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! A LOT OF KIKYO BEING NICE. THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS OF KIKYO AND KAGOME! YA DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! THIS IS ALSO YOUR SURPRIZE TOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own! I only own the plot and the song! I have nothing to do with Rumiko Takahashi! The song is said 'Sorry' I wrote it just for this chapter! So don't nag at me!

Chapter 4, A Stroll Down Memory Lane

Kagome sat on her bed, looking through her scrapbook remembering the good times with Kikyo. She stopped and looked at one picture in particularly. It was a picture of her, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's arms were around Kagome and Kagome was kneeling on the ground. Kagome had her arms around Kikyo who was sitting on the ground. Sango was leaning on Kagome with her arm around her shoulders, and Miroku was standing next to Inuyasha with his arm on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo were wearing their maroon softball uniforms. There were three mitts, three balls, and three bats strewn across the grass. They had just won their last game.

FLASHBACK 

_**It was the last Inning and their team was up to bat. There were 2 outs and they were down by 2. The score was 15 to 13. If Kikyo hit a homer, than they would be tied, then Kagome could take the win, taking them up to 1 point over.**_

"_**KIKYO! KIKYO! KIKYO!" The team shouted from the dugout as Kikyo walked up to home plate with a bat in hand.**_

"**_Come on Kikyo! Take me home!" Sango said from 3rd base._**

_**Kikyo looked at Sango and glanced back at Kagome who was next in line.**_

"_**You can do it Kikyo!" Kagome said and nodded to her.**_

**_Kikyo got in her stance and waited for the ball to come. She watched it hit her bat as she swung. She dropped the bat and took off running. She passed 1st and 2nd and 3rd. The 2nd baseman had the ball and was throwing to home as Kikyo slid to the base._**

"_**SAFE!" the umpire said and Kikyo grinned standing up, out of breath.**_

_**Kikyo walked to the dugout and brushed the dirt off. Kagome walked up to bat.**_

"_**Our homerun hitter's up to bat! She's gonna give the ball a whack! You betta scoot ya booties back! Wayyyy back! All the back!" Her team chanted as Kagome got in her stance and waited for the ball to come.**_

_**She stepped back as the ball came and almost hit her.**_

"_**Ball!" The umpire said as Kagome walked up to the plate and got ready to hit the ball, again.**_

**_Kagome watched as the ball and the bat connected and she ran, watching the ball fly over to the fence. She jogged to home plate, passing 1st, 2nd, and 3rd bases. About two steps away from home plate, she saw a ball fly past her head and she slid._**

"_**SAFE!" the umpire said as she stood up and dusted herself off, grinning the whole time.**_

_**They had won the game. Her team ran out of the dugout and hugged Kagome. They won the championship. They hoisted her up on their shoulders along with Kikyo and Sango.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome flipped to the next page and looked at the last picture of them and Kikyo. It had her, Rin, Sango, and Kikyo. Rin was about 17, and the other three were 10. Rin was sitting on a park bench and Sango was in front of Rin. Rin was playing in Sango's hair. Kikyo sat in front of Sango and Sango played with Kikyo's hair. Kagome was in front of Kikyo and Kikyo was playing with Kagome's hair.

FLASHBACK 

_**Rin sat down on the bench and Sango sat in front of her, Kikyo in front of Sango and Kagome in front of Kikyo. Rin was playing with Sango's hair. She was braiding it. Sango was braiding Kikyo's hair and Kikyo was braiding Kagome's hair. They finished braiding each other's hair.**_

"_**Rin-chan, who will braid your hair?" Kagome said and sat down next to Rin.**_

"_**Would you like to braid it?" Rin said to Kagome and Kagome nodded her head.**_

"_**Okay." Rin said and sat down in front of Kagome.**_

_**Kagome picked up some hair and tried to braid Rin's hair. Kagome frowned at the hair. This wasn't going to be easy. Kikyo noticed this and walked up behind Kagome.**_

"_**Let me show you Kagome-chan." She said taking Kagome's hands in hers. **_

_**She delicately picked up the hair and weaved it in and out into a French braid. She pulled her hands away from Kagome's and watched her friend braid Rin's hair gracefully. Kikyo smiled in triumph.**_

"_**Thanks Kikyo-chan!" Kagome said cheerfully and looked at her masterpiece.**_

_**Kikyo and Sango suppressed a giggle.**_

"_**You're welcome Kagome-chan." Kikyo said.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**(SWITCHING TO KIKYO)**_

Kikyo was looking through her scrapbook and stopped at a picture of her and Kagome. They were standing on the beach. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Kikyo's waist and her chin on Kikyo's shoulder. They were about 12 at the time. They stood behind a huge sandcastle. They spent all day making it.

'Oh Kagome… I miss you.' She thought as she looked at the picture.

FLASHBACK 

"_**Kikyo, Kagome, Stand in front of your sand castle. We'll take a picture of it!" Kikyo's mom said as the two girls finished the sand castle.**_

"_**Yes mother." Kikyo said and stood just in front of it to the side and Kagome wrapped her arms around her cousin's stomach and set her chin on her shoulder. They smiled as the camera flashed.**_

END FLASHBACK 

'Kagome…' she thought sadly as she flipped to the next page. It was the picture of their Championship softball game. It was of her, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's arms were around Kagome and Kagome was kneeling on the ground. Kagome had her arms around Kikyo who was sitting on the ground. Sango was leaning on Kagome with her arm around her shoulders, and Miroku was standing next to Inuyasha with his arm on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo were wearing their maroon softball uniforms. There were three mitts, three balls, and three bats strewn across the grass. They had just won their last game.

FLASHBACK 

_**It was the last Inning and their team was up to bat. There were 2 outs and they were down by 2. The score was 15 to 13. If Kikyo hit a homer, than they would be tied, then Kagome could take the win, taking them up to 1 point over.**_

"_**KIKYO! KIKYO! KIKYO!" The team shouted from the dugout as Kikyo walked up to home plate with a bat in hand.**_

"**_Come on Kikyo! Take me home!" Sango said from 3rd base._**

_**Kikyo looked at Sango and glanced back at Kagome who was next in line.**_

"_**You can do it Kikyo!" Kagome said and nodded to her.**_

**_Kikyo got in her stance and waited for the ball to come. She watched it hit her bat as she swung. She dropped the bat and took off running. She passed 1st and 2nd and 3rd. The 2nd baseman had the ball and was throwing to home as Kikyo slid to the base._**

"_**SAFE!" the umpire said and Kikyo grinned standing up, out of breath.**_

_**Kagome walked up to bat.**_

"_**Our homerun hitter's up to bat! She's gonna give the ball a whack! You betta scoot ya booties back! Wayyyy back! All the back!" Her team chanted as Kagome got in her stance and waited for the ball to come.**_

_**She stepped back as the ball came and almost hit her.**_

"_**Ball!" The umpire said as Kagome walked up to the plate and got ready to hit the ball, again.**_

**_Kagome watched as the ball and the bat connected and she ran, watching the ball fly over to the fence. She jogged to home plate, passing 1st, 2nd, and 3rd bases. About two steps away from home plate, she saw a ball fly past her head and she slid. She stood up and dusted herself off, grinning the whole time. _**

_**They had won the game. Her team ran out of the dugout and hugged Kagome. They won the championship. They hoisted her up on their shoulders along with Kikyo and Sango.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'I think I'll call Kagome. She probably wont talk to me though.' Kikyo sighed as she picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number.

'Hello. This is Kagome.' Kikyo heard Kagome say.

"Hi Kagome. It's Kikyo. Listen; before you hang up I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Can we start over?" Kikyo said into the phone waiting for a reply.

'Kikyo-chan. I was just thinking about you. Yea… it's okay. We can try to start again.' Kagome replied on the other end.

"I'm glad. Hey, you want to go get some fries or something?" Kikyo said as she heard shuffling on the other end.

'Sure.' Kagome replied on the other end and Kikyo sighed in relief.

"I'll pick you up in ten. Is that okay?" She said as she stood up.

'Yea. I'll see ya then Bye.' She heard Kagome say.

"Bye." Kikyo said and hung up.

She walked over to her closet and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt that said 'Naughty Girl' on it and she slipped on her green flip flops. She walked out of her door, grabbing her keys.

"Kaede, I'll be back in about an hour or 2." Kikyo said as she walked out of the door.

She got into her light blue mustang convertible and drove to Kagome's house. Five minutes later she arrived at Kagome's house and walked up to the door. She knocked and Kagome answered.

"Hey Kikyo-chan." Kagome said smiling and walked out the door.

"Hey. I am really sorry." Kikyo said as they walked down the shrine steps.

"Its alright. You know, Inuyasha hates you really bad." Kagome said giggling as she got in the car.

"Yea… I know… I feel really bad." Kikyo said as she got in and they buckled up the car. They drove for about 5 minutes in silence.

"Hey Kikyo-chan, I'm sorry about yesterday…" Kagome said as they stopped at a stoplight.

"It's okay Kagome." Kikyo said as the light changed green.

"Okay…" Kagome said as Kikyo turned on the radio.

'_This next song is said 'Sorry' by Flaming Waters. Shaelyn wrote this song for her friend after her friend's boyfriend kissed her. It's dedicated to her friend.' _The DJ said as the song began.

You say you're sorry 

_I know you are._

_You repeat yourself,_

_I forgave you._

_Just stop apologizing._

_I know you're sorry,_

_And I forgave you._

_Say not a thing,_

_Let me say something._

_Let me say I'm sorry._

_I'm not one to say it,_

_I just want to say I'm sorry._

_Don't you worry,_

_Can you forgive me?_

_Be my friend again…_

_Save me…_

_Be my refugee…_

_I'm just sorry…_

_Just stop apologizing._

_I know you're sorry,_

_And I forgave you._

_Say not a thing,_

_Let me say something._

_Let me say sorry._

_Just stop apologizing._

_I know you're sorry,_

_And I forgave you._

_Say not a thing,_

_Let me say something._

_Let me say sorry._

"That was a good song…" Kagome said as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Yea. It's just like us." Kikyo said as she turned off the car and got out.

They walked into the restaurant and sat at a booth. They waited until a waitress came over and they ordered some cheese fries.

"Hey, you remember when Rin would bring us here and get cheese fries?" Kagome said Kikyo as the waitress came back 5 minutes later with their fries.

"Yea." Kikyo said and started to east her fries.

FLASHBACK 

"_**Kagome, Kikyo, want to go get some fries?" Rin said them.**_

"_**Yea!" The 9 year olds said in unison, giggling.**_

"_**Get in the car. Lets go." Rin said and they got in the car and drove off.**_

_**They got to the restaurant and went inside. They sat at a booth and ordered cheese fries. The fries came and they started to eat.**_

"_**Hey, Kagome-chan, you got some ranch on your nose." Kikyo said as she giggled.**_

"_**Where?" Kagome said as she went cross-eyed.**_

"_**There." Kikyo said as she wiped her finger on Kagomes nose, wiping the ranch off her nose.**_

"_**Thanks!" Kagome said and ate another fry.**_

"_**Your welcome." Kikyo said and finished her fries.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, Kikyo-chan, you got ranch on your nose." Kagome giggled.

"Where?" Kikyo said and looked down her nose.

"There." Kagome said as she reached across and wiped the ranch off her nose.

"Thanks Kagome." Kikyo said getting a slight feeling of déjà vu.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Kagome said and giggled as she finished her fries.

"Yea." Kikyo said and finished eating her fries.

"Ready to go?" Kikyo said Kagome.

"Yea." Kagome said and left the tip.

Kikyo went up to pay the bill. They walked outside and got into the car.

"Hey, lets go to the park." Kagome said as they buckled up and left the parking lot.

"Ok." Kikyo said and drove to the park.

They arrived about 2 minutes later and got out. They walked along and sat down at a bench.

"Hey, remember when we French braided each others hair?" Kikyo said as she watched the children play.

"Yea. I tried to French braid Rin's but you had to help me." Kagome said and giggled.

"Kagome? Will you French braid my hair?" Kikyo said as she watched the other girl nod.

"Sure." Kagome said and Kikyo got up and sat on the ground in front of Kagome.

Kagome gathered a section of hair and braided her hair gracefully. About 5 minutes later Kagome finished.

"Wow! That was fast!" Kikyo said and got up.

"Yea… I usually French braid Rin and Sango's hair." Kagome said and stood up.

"So you've had a lot of practice?" Kikyo said.

"Yea. Will you braid mine?" Kagome said and sat down as Kikyo nodded.

Kikyo started to braid her hair and finished it about five minutes later.

"Wow! Let me guess, Kaede has you braid her hair too." Kagome said when she finished.

"Yea. Hey, Kaede wanted to see you the other day. Want to come see her?" Kikyo said as they stood and walked over to the car.

"Sure!" Kagome said as they got in and buckled up.

They drove to Kikyo's house and got out. They walked up to the door and went inside.

"Kaede, I'm home." Kikyo said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Kikyo!" Kaede said as she walked into the Kitchen.

"Hey Kaede." Kagome said as she was embraced by the 14 year old.

"Kagome-chan!" Kaede said and pulled back.

"How have you been?" Kagome said.

"Great!" Kaede replied.

END CHAPTER

Did you like it? I hope you did! I have 5 ready to be updated… So yea… I really did write the song… Just for this chapter, too. Heh… I needed a good song. So here are the quick responses and the recommendations! And I want atleast 6 reviews or it'll wait for 3 days!

Recommendations:

1. Tasukete by Kagome1514

Kagome is the biggest nerd in school. Everyone picks on her, especially Inuyasha. What happens when Inuyasha finds out about Kagome's home life? R&R!  
Rated: T Genre: Drama

2. Black Mirror by InuObsessed o.o

Puberty has destroyed Rin's life. To make things worse, her brother's death and her grandmother's disapproval made everything worse. She finds comfort in art, but Sesshomaru comes, she might not need it after all. Chap 13 up! AU SR  
Rated: T Genre: Angst/Romance


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company. The respected Rumiko Takahashi owns it all! I am in no way connected to Ms. (Mrs.) Takahashi! Thank you!

A/N the words Shito mia kayama tesuda lito don't mean anything that I know of… I just made them up…

Chapter 5, Friends Again

Kagome entered her house after visiting with Kikyo, Kaede and her aunt and uncle for 2 hours. She slipped off her shoes and walked into the Kitchen.

"Momma! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!" Kagome said and glanced at the clock.

It was 10. She walked up to her room and got dressed in her pajamas. She pulled out her hair and brushed it. She lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

2 HOURS LATER

Kagome woke up to someone banging on the front door. She got up and slowly walked downstairs.

'Don't they know what time it is?' Kagome thought to herself as she ran into her Mother, brother, and grandpa.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she opened the door.

She looked down and gasped. Kikyo was on the doorstep holding Kaede and they both were crying.

"Kikyo-chan! Kaede-chan!" Kagome said and opened the door all the way ushering the two in.

"K-k-Kagome! K-k-kanna, k-k-killed our p-p-parents!" Kikyo said as she cried.

"Shhh… Calm down Kikyo." Kagome took Kaede from Kikyo's arms and handed her to her mom. She wrapped her arms around Kikyo and embraced her in a hug, muttering soothing things to Kikyo.

"Naraku and Kanna came over after you left. They had seen us together in the park. Kanna took a knife and killed my mom and dad. Naraku choked me, and tried to rape me, but Kaede woke up and hit him over the head with a vase. She snuck up behind Kanna and hit a pressure point on her side. She knocked them out and we ran out of the house and into my car." Kikyo said as she burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Momma, call the cops." Kagome said as she let go of Kikyo.

"Ok. It'll be all right." Mrs. Higurashi said and dialed 911.

Kagome stood up and left out to one of the shrines. She walked back in the house, with a bag of things.

"These are my miko things." Kagome said as she pulled out some items "This is a subduing charm. This is my herb case. We can see if there is anything that we can do for your mom and dad."

"Come on. We have to get to your house before the police and get Naraku bound." Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed some rope and walked out of the house, followed by the others.

They got in the car and drove to Kikyo's house. When they got there, they quickly ran inside and found Naraku just leaving through a window. Kanna was still out on the floor. They quickly tied Kanna up to a chair and Kagome placed a subduing charm around her neck.

Kanna began to come conscious soon after. She opened her eyes and noticed four people staring at her. She recognized 3, Kagome, Kikyo and Kaede.

"Kanna." Kikyo said rudely.

"Kikyo. Why?" Kanna said and glanced at the door where some officers and 2 people were walking in.

"No Kanna. The question is why?" Kagome said as Kikyo and her walked out to go find Kikyo's mom and dad.

The two found them and Kagome checked for pulses. Her mom had a faint pulse and her dad had no pulse. She pulled out some herb and bandages.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry… I can't do anything for them. There… dead," Kagome said as she began removing Kikyo's mom's shirt

Kagome's grandpa had let the paramedics in and took them into the room along with Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome. They all watched as Kikyo and Kaede held their parent to themselves.

"Ms., if you would allow us to take her…" one of the paramedics said breaking Kikyo and Kaede from their mournful state.

"Come on girls. Let's go home." Mrs. Higurashi said several hours later and they all left, with Kikyo and Kaede's clothing.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kagome walked into Kikyo and Kaede's room. She sat on the edge of their bed and she gently shook Kaede awake. Kaede didn't budge.

"Kikyo-chan, Kaede-chan! Breakfast!" Kagome said and tried to wake them up, gently shaking Kaede again.

"Kagome! I had a bad dream!" Kaede said crying and hugged Kagome tight as she sobbed.

"Shhhh… It's ok Kaede…" Kagome said rubbing the young girls back.

"K-Kagome? What's wrong with Kaede?" Kikyo said as she rubbed her eyes.

"She had a bad dream." Kagome said and rocked Kaede "do you want to take her? It's time for breakfast. I can bring it up here if you want."

"Yes. Here." Kikyo replied and took Kaede in her arms "Can you bring it up for us? Will you eat with us too?"

"Mmmm, yea. I'll bring up our plates and we can eat up here." Kagome said as she walked to the door.

Kagome walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. She grabbed a tray and placed 3 plates of Bacon, eggs, and toast on them. She headed to the stairs.

"We are eating upstairs." Kagome told her mother as she started walking up the stairs.

She gently knocked on the door and told Kikyo who it was. She opened the door and walked in, gently closing the door behind her. She sat down on the end of the bed and placed the tray on the bed in front of them.

"Here we go." Kagome said and handed their plates and forks to them.

"Thanks Kagome-chan!" Kikyo and Kaede said in unison and dug into the meal.

"Yea." Kagome replied after she swallowed a bite and dug in for more.

They finished eating about 10 minutes later. It was about ten o'clock and they talked for a bit.

"So Kaede, how are you're grades in school?" Kagome said as she gently stack the plates on the tray and placed the tray on the floor.

"I'm getting straight A's! Just like you and Kikyo and Sango!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great!" Kagome said as she stood up and grabbed the tray "its time to get ready for the day. I'll be back up here in 10 minutes. I have to go get dressed."

Kagome gestured to her pink pajamas with ducks on them as she walked out the door, closing it softly as she descended the stairs. She set the tray on the counter next to the other dishes that her mother was getting ready to wash.

"Hey mom. I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be down with Kikyo and Kaede in about ten to start the chores." Kagome said as she began to climb the stairs again, barely catching her moms 'That's great dear.'

Kagome entered her room and dressed in a dark blue camy (Or cami?) and a jean jacket to go over it. She wore a pair of loose fit hip huggers and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She slipped on her black and blue vans, after putting on her light blue eye shadow, eyeliner and her dark blue mascara.

She walked out of her room and over to Kikyo and Kaede's room. She knocked and told them that it was she (or does it sound better Her?). She walked in and found them sitting on their beds talking.

"Hey Kagome-chan! You look good." Kaede said as she looked at Kagome.

"You guys don't look to bad yourselves." Kagome said as she sat down.

Kikyo was wearing a baby blue tank top and a pair of hip huggers. She had on a very light blue eye shadow and some black mascara and liner. Kaede had on a pair of black Capri's and a white and red tank top. She had on black eyeliner and mascara and no other make-up.

"Thank you." Kikyo and Kaede said in unison as they stood up.

"We clean the whole house every Sunday. On Mondays and Tuesdays we just do a light clean up. On Wednesdays, we clean up the major areas of the house i.e. Kitchen, Bathrooms, and the living room. On Thursdays and Fridays we don't really do anything. Saturdays is an all play day. Everyday we do the dishes and pick up garbage." Kagome explained as they left the bedroom and they walked downstairs.

They got downstairs and began cleaning. They tackled down the Kitchen first, then the living room. Next they took care of the bathrooms. Finally they cleaned up the bedrooms.

"There. All done." Kagome said as she watched the blanket fall neatly on the bed.

"Finally! I'm so hungry!" Kaede said and rubbed her stomach.

"Kaede!" Kikyo said and began tickling her younger sister.

"Kik-yo! St-stop it!" Kaede said laughing and squirming.

'It's a wonder at how happy they are after last night…' Kagome thought to herself as she knelt down and began tickling Kaede.

"Kagome! St-stop-p-p it!" Kaede said, finally squirming out and ran down stairs Laughing.

She ran out the door and straight into something. Strong arms wrapped around her and kept her from falling. She looked up at her savoir.

"Heh… Thanks." Kaede said to the man as her sister and Kagome made it to the door.

"Kagome… what's she doing here?" The man said and pointed to Kikyo.

"Heh… come on in… let me explain everything." Kagome replied, opening the door to allow the man in.

"You better." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked in followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Kikyo, Kaede. Will you guys go upstairs so I can talk to them?" Kagome said pleading them to go up.

"Yea. Sure Kagome-chan." Kikyo said and her and Kaede went upstairs.

"Come on into the living room guys… it's a long story…" Kagome said and watched as they walked into the living room, slowly dragging her feet along.

"What's this about Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she sat down next to Miroku.

"Kikyo is going to re-join our group. I don't care what you three say. My cousin is re-joining our group." Kagome said as Inuyasha opened his mouth to disagree "Naraku hurt Kikyo. She wants to get away from him and she's sorry. That should be enough."

"Kagome… Kikyo… she's a jerk. You know that." Inuyasha said as he shifted a little on the couch.

"Inuyasha, I hung out with her yesterday… I visited with her for more than 3 hours. Naraku came to their house after I left. He tried to rape Kikyo. Kanna killed their parents. So they are staying with us. Kikyo doesn't even know about what happened to me. She doesn't know that my dad beat me. She doesn't know anything…" Kagome paused "But you should now what its like to lose a parent. After all, your father died. Kikyo's both died."

"Kagome… Just for you. She can be in the group. I vow to protect you both from Naraku." Inuyasha said as she stood up and gave Kagome a hug.

Kagome broke down into tears and sobbed into Inuyasha's shirt. Sango went upstairs to get Kikyo and Kaede. The three girls walked downstairs and into the living room. Inuyasha had sat down on the couch with Kagome in his arms, calmed down.

"Kikyo, Kaede. You guys are okay now." Inuyasha said, still rubbing Kagome's back.

"Kikyo-chan, there is something that I would like to tell you two." Kagome said as she turned around on Inuyasha's lap

Kagome told the two about her father beating and raping her. She told them why Inuyasha is so protective of her and why she is of him. She told them everything.

"… And that is the story." Kagome said, blowing her nose and then she curled back up on Inuyasha's lap.

"I'm so sorry Kagome-chan." Kikyo said as she walked over and knelt in front of Inuyasha and Kagome and gave her a hug.

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! So kiss my big toe! I am in no way in contact with the respected Rumiko Takahashi, so get off my case!

Chapter 6, Reliving The Pain

After Kagome explained everything to Kikyo and Kaede they ended up watching boogeyman. They all fell asleep during the movie. Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap, with his head resting on her head. Sango had ended up strewn across Miroku on the floor, with his arms around her waist. Kikyo had fallen asleep with Kaede's head in her lap.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She glanced up and giggled. She reached up and started rubbing Inuyasha's ears. She giggled as they flicked her way and he started to growl in content.

"Mmmmm…" She said and snuggled closer to him, pulling her arm back.

'Today is… OH CRAP!' Kagome thought as she sat up quickly, knocking Inuyasha's head off hers.

"What the? Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"No time Inuyasha! We all fell asleep last night. School starts in 20 minutes!" Kagome said as she jumped up and started waking the others up.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said and shook him awake.

"What?" He said and sat up.

"20 minutes! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Sango!" Kagome shook her, but no avail.

"Hey Sango, Miroku's touching my butt!" Kagome said and ducked as Miroku got kicked upside the head.

"Sorry 'roku!" Kagome said as she woke up Kaede and Kikyo.

"Hurry guys! Sango you can borrow my clothes. Inuyasha, we still have some of your clothes from when you stayed here that one week last summer." Kagome said as she rushed upstairs, with everyone following her.

Kagome ran into her room and grabbed all of Inuyasha's clothes so that he and Miroku could get dressed. She gave the clothes to them and shut the door. She grabbed Sango some clothes and got dressed.

She brushed out her hair and put on a white camy and her Jean jacket. She put on a pair of dark denim jeans and her vans. Sango was wearing a pair of Capri's and a pink shirt that had Happy Bunny on it and it said 'Hello Loser!' on it.

They all met up by the door about 5 minutes later and flew out the door. No one noticed that there wasn't any school today because of Teachers Comp. They got to school and realized that there were no cars in the parking lot. There were no kids out across the schoolyard and there were no kid's sluffing.

"What's today?" Inuyasha said, growling slightly.

"Uh… Monday, March 21st 2005." Kikyo said as Miroku and Sango parked Miroku's car.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled.

"It's the stupid teacher meeting day." Kaede said quickly as Kagome giggled.

"Great…" Inuyasha said as she started up the car and drove back to Kagome's house, with Miroku, Sango, and Souta following.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Wait… Kikyo, did you say the 21st?" Kagome said looking back at her.

"Yes…" Kikyo said, trying to get to the point.

"I'm supposed to meet my lawyer today…" Kagome said and she turned to look out the window as they pulled up to her house.

They got out and headed up to the door, Kagome and Inuyasha lagging behind.

"Kagome… are you alright?" Inuyasha said as he walked up the step beside Kagome.

"Yea… I'll be fine." Kagome said as they reached the door and walked in.

"Kagome, We have to go." Sango called from Miroku's car as Souta walked up to them.

"Alright! Bye!" Kagome called back and waved as they drove off.

"Kagome, I'm going to take Kaede and Souta to the park." Kikyo said turning to Kagome "May I use your car?"

"Yea." Kagome said and tossed the keys to Kikyo.

"Thanks. Come on you two." Kikyo said as she walked down the shrine steps, followed by Souta and Kaede.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Kikyo drove off with Souta and Kaede. The raven-haired girl turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand.

"Its just me and you. What do you wanna do?" Kagome said and locked onto his amber-eyed stare.

"Lets go swimming. Come on, let's grab our stuff." Inuyasha said and walked into the house still holding Kagome's hand.

The two walked inside and up to Kagome's room. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of Inuyasha's swimming trunks that he left behind. She pulled out her green bikini and her green mini skirt. Inuyasha took his swimming trunks and walked out and into the bathroom.

Kagome stayed in her room and pulled of her shirt and bra. She slipped on her Bikini top and slipped off her pants and underwear and slid on her green bottoms. She slid her green skirt on over it, slipping on her flip-flops.

She opened her bedroom door and walked out. She closed her door and ran down the stairs, to find Inuyasha standing by the door holding two towels and some sun block. He was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks with silver flames up the sides.

"Lets go." Kagome said excitedly and walked out of the house, followed by Inuyasha.

The two walked out to the grove of trees behind Kagome's house. They walked through the maze of buildings around the shrine. When they reached the grove Kagome stopped and grasped Inuyasha's hand in hers. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

"Inuyasha… I have to meet my lawyer today at 4:30. I want you to be with me." She said and he embraced her.

"Its okay Kagome. I'll be there. I'm here for you." He replied and she pulled back.

"Thanks." She said and started walking, still holding onto his hand.

They followed a path through the forest like area. The two had their very own swimming hole. They found it when they were about 8.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was walking down the dirt path, taking in her surroundings. She was in a beautiful forest. There were flowers all around, birds chirping and a slight breeze. The sun was blaring down, only she couldn't feel the heat through the trees. The trees were a beautiful healthy green, with an occasional Sakura tree.

_**The young raven-haired girl stopped and looked at a tree. It was a Sakura tree, the beautiful purple-pink blossoms floating down occasionally. She stood amazed before the godly tree. She didn't even hear someone sneak up behind her.**_

_**She jumped when she felt someone's fingers tucking a flower behind her ear. She turned around and looked into a pair of amber orbs. Slowly, she reached out and placed a hand on the person's cheek. She brushed away a lock of silvery hair.**_

"_**Inuyasha…" She said as he smiled at her.**_

"_**Kagome, you left me." Inuyasha said, frowning slightly.**_

"_**I didn't know you stopped following me. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She said and looked into his eyes as his hand reached out and grabbed hers from his cheek.**_

"_**Yea. I forgive you. Come on!" Inuyasha said and ran down the path, dragging Kagome behind him.**_

"_**Inuyasha!" Kagome said and ran after him, giggling all the way.**_

_**They ran and ran, passing more trees. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. They were at a clearing in the woods. There were pink and purple and yellow and blue flowers around. **_

_**In the center of the clearing were a huge waterfall and a small pond. There were trees all around and birds chirping. The sun was beating down on the waters surface and the grass.**_

"_**Wow…" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison and walked closer.**_

"_**Its pretty." Kagome said and tackled Inuyasha in a hug "Thanks!"**_

"_**For what?" Inuyasha asked stupidly as Kagome pulled back and smiled brightly at him.**_

"_**Showing me this place." Kagome said as if it were the obvious.**_

"_**Huh? I didn't even know about it." Inuyasha replied and stood up, helping Kagome stand up as well.**_

"_**Oh…" Kagome said and frowned slightly.**_

END FLASHBACK

They came upon the beautiful clearing and set their stuff down. Kagome walked over to the water and looked up and the water fall. She smiled as Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist. The next thing she knew she was in the icy water.

"Inuyasha!" She said loudly, shivering as she kicked her legs, trying to stay afloat.

"Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said and soon felt himself hovering slightly.

He crashed down into the water, making the icy water splash Kagome. Inuyasha's head broke the surface of the water, his Silver hair flying out around him. He swam over to Kagome.

"That was mean." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"And what you did wasn't?" Kagome said as she relaxed in his arms.

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome lifted her head. Inuyasha's face was facing the top of her head and he was surprised to see two Chocolate brown orbs looking up at him. She turned around so she was facing him. Inuyasha slowly brought his head down.

'_Oh my god! I'm gonna kiss her! Stop! No! Stop it! I don't wanna ruin our relationship' _Inuyasha thought as his head descended. He stopped just right before their noses touched.

'_Inuyasha… are you gonna kiss me! Oh just hurry up! Wait… did I just think that?' _Kagome thought and slowly raised her head, surprising both her and Inuyasha.

'_Shit! She's gonna kiss me!' _Inuyasha thought as Kagome brought her head up and their lips were about a half a centimeter away from each other.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" was heard through out the woods.

'Shit! If Miroku and Sesshomaru find out that I almost kissed Kagome, I'll never live it down! I'm falling for her…' Inuyasha thought as he pulled back blushing.

'Oh gods… Sango and them are not gonna let me live this one down! Eh… all well. I still can't believe Inuyasha and I almost kissed…' Kagome thought as they slightly pulled away.

"I'm sorry" They said in unison and blushed deeper.

'I'm falling for him… I can't fall for him! He's my best friend!' Kagome scolded herself in her mind.

'**Hun, hate to break it but you are falling for him. You love him. There's no doubt about that.'** A voice in her head said.

'Who are you? I do not love him!' Kagome said in her head as she heard Inuyasha start talking.

"Its okay Kagome. I don't care… Nothing will change between us." Inuyasha said softly into her ear and she shivered.

'**Yes you do and I'm your conscience.' **The voice replied **'I have to go…'**

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered softly.

"Yea?" Inuyasha said and started to pulled her with him to the side of the pond and climbed out, still holding Kagome.

He stood up and helped Kagome up. "Never mind…" She said as grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He pulled her up and they slipped on their shoes and grabbed their stuff and headed back to Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha, do you remember this tree?" Kagome said as she stopped by a tree.

"Yea. It was the same tree you were by when I put a flower behind your ear and drug you off to the swimming hole." Inuyasha said as a Sakura blossom floated down and he gently grabbed it and stuck it in her ear.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, turning around slightly, with a questioning tone.

"Hm?" He said as a hand reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from his face and he gently grabbed her hand.

"Déjà vu?" Kagome said and giggled as his fingers wrapped around her hand.

"Yea… Come on. Lets go." Inuyasha said and they started to walk back to the shrine.

They got home and Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, Kikyo, Kaede, Souta, Izayoi, Inutaishio, Kimmi, and her grandpa all outside waiting for them. The Rin, Sesshomaru, Kaede, Kimmi, and Grandpa looked at them funny as they walked up hand in hand.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Hurry and go change. Your lawyer is coming to meet us! Five minutes!" Kimmi said as the two looked at each other and ran into the house.

"Ok mama!" Kagome yelled and Kimmi shook her head.

"Children." Kimmi and Izayoi said in unison and laughed a little.

"Yep." The booming voice of Inutaishio and the deep softer voice of Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Inuyasha flew outside in a matter of seconds. They looked incredible. Kagome had brushed out her hair and it was in a ponytail. She was wearing her white camy and her Jean jacket, a pair of dark denim jeans and her vans. She had on her black eyeliner and her blue mascara.

Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt that said 'Mess with me and I mess with your face' and a pair of baggy dark blue denim pants with chains connecting from his waist to his back pocket and his vans. His hair was just brushed out and left hanging down.

"Kagome… Can we talk to you?" Sango asked her and pointed her finger at Kikyo, Rin Kagura, and herself.

"Uh sure…" she said slightly worried and walked over to them.

"Inuyasha… come here." Sesshomaru said as he and Miroku walked off with Inuyasha following them.

WITH KAGOME AND THEM

"So, what's going on with you and Inuyasha?" Sango said as she turned around.

"Sango… that is none of your business, but if you must know we almost kissed!" Kagome said as she watched a woman walk up the steps.

"Almost?" Kikyo and Kagura said in unison and they gave identical looks of confusion.

"We need to go. She's here." Rin said as she, Sango and Kagome began walking back to the others, followed by Kikyo and Kagura.

WITH INUYASHA AND THEM

"Inuyasha, if you hurt Kagome I'm gonna kick your ass." Sesshomaru said as he rounded on Inuyasha.

"How did you know about us Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku looked confused.

"I could smell her on you and you on her. What the hell did you two do?" Sesshomaru said and Miroku grinned at Inuyasha.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said in defense but gave up at the look that Sesshomaru was giving him 'Fine! We almost kissed.

"Way to go man!" Miroku said as a woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes walked up the steps.

"She's here. Lets go." Sesshomaru said and they walked back over to the others.

"Hello. I am Faith Tsume. I am Kagome Higurashi's Lawyer." She said and bowed.

"Hello. I am Kagome Higurashi and these are my Family and Friends. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi. Rin Tasuma. Kikyo and Kaede Higurashi. Kagura Gumo. Sango Tenya and Miroku Hisuma. My mother and brother, Kimmi and Souta Higurashi. And my grandfather, Keji Higurashi." Kagome said and everyone bowed.

"I know Sesshomaru and Rin. I remember Miroku from dealing with his funds and stuff from his parents' Wills. I also remember Sango from helping her family with her mothers Will." Faith said and smiled at them.

"Auntie Faith! I knew it was you, I just wasn't sure." Sango said as she gave the woman a hug.

"It's been 8 years. How's my girl doing?" Faith said as she smiled at Sango.

"I'm doing good auntie." Sango said smiling back.

"How's Kohaku and you're Father?" She said and glanced around.

"Daddy is working hard as always and Kohaku is doing wonderful." Sango said and giggled lightly.

"Well, let's get down to business. Miroku how is Mushin?" She said to the violet-eyed young man.

"Him? He's drunk, as always. Good thing I don't have to deal with him anymore. I'm glad that I turned 18!" Miroku said and grinned.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled and slapped him.

"But Sango, it was a fly! There was a fly on your butt!" Miroku complained.

"Miroku, you're nothing but a two bit pervert!" Sango said angrily.

"Is that what you really think of me Lady Sango?" Miroku said seriously.

"Yes." Sango said lying through her teeth.

"You're lying." Miroku said sadly.

"Miroku, lets continue this conversation later." Sango said sweetly.

"Come. Let's go inside." Kagome offered and they went inside and into the Living room.

The living room had two sofa couches a loveseat and 2 recliners. There was a recliner by the doorway and then a sofa followed by the love seat and then a sofa and the last recliner. There was a huge entertainment center with a stereo and a CD player. There was a VCR and a DVD player. There was a big screen TV and down below that were a PS2, a Game cube, and an Xbox. There were two really tall speakers next to the entertainment center and there was a fireplace about 3 feet from that. There were pictures all over the walls of the family. And on the wall across from the fireplace, next to the door were a longbow and a quiver of arrows.

Everyone sat down on the furniture and Kagome began to explain everything to her lawyer. She got to the part of when he raped her and paused. The tears built up in her eyes.

"It's ok Kagome." Inuyasha said softly in Kagome's ear.

"Can you guys excuse me for a moment?" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Yes. Hurry dear." Kagome nodded to her lawyer and told her friends to stay. She walked into the bathroom.

"I can do this. I know I can do this." Kagome whispered to herself.

'I can't do this.' She thought to herself.

'**Yes you can.'** The voice said.

'Oh great your back.' She thought bitterly.

'**Yep! I'm here to help you. Just think about how much you will love putting him behind bars. Think about your family and friends. Think about archery and sword fighting.'** The voice said.

'You're right. I can do this.' She thought back as she wiped her eyes.

She walked back downstairs and finished telling them about it, not cry at all.

"Well. I have to go. Thank you for your time. Thank you for sharing your story Kagome. If you do that at court I'll have no trouble putting him behind bars. I am he top lawyer after all. I haven't lost a case in 10 years." Faith said as she shook everyone's hands.

"Good bye faith. Thank you for your help." Kagome said and walked faith to the door.

END CHAPPIE

Sorry guys! Next chapter will be longer! It will be hopefully over 10 pages. I'm sorry! Here's the fluff though! I hope it floats your boat though. I've been working on it for like 2 weeks trying to perfect it! So here it is!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! So kiss my big toe! I am in no way in contact with the respected Rumiko Takahashi, so get off my case!

Chapter 7, What she does

A shadowy silhouette sat silently on a bed (say that 10 times fast!). There were papers strewn about and pencils all over. A few erasers were tossed about and some charcoals were lying in a tin case. There, on her lap, sat a book, not just any ordinary book. It was _her_ book. She _drew_ in it. The pictures in there were from the age of 7 up until now, at the age 17. She would draw pictures of her friends and family or she would write it was her way of escape.

The ebony haired girl sat looking at the first picture she had ever drawn. She had drawn it when she was 7; it was the day she got it. It was of a little boy. It was of his face. The only odd thing about the picture was his ears. They were not 'normal' by human standards. They were triangular. They sat atop of his head, like a dogs. This was of her friend Inuyasha.

She turned the next page and inhaled slowly. Gazing ever so longingly at the picture. **_'If only she was that young again…'_** It was of another little boy, this one was not really different by any means. He had everything a human would have, only his hair… it was in a rat's tail at the base of his neck. The very second picture she had drawn. It was of one of her other friends Miroku.

She turned the next page delicately. She gazed at her most delicate drawing. It was Sango. Her hair held up high in a ponytail. She had a bright smile on her face. The ebony haired girl's chocolate brown eyes shined with happiness and delight, a small grin playing at her lips.

She flipped another page, and another, followed by another and one more after that. Slowly, the girl made her way to the ones of the group. There sat her favorite picture. They were all about 15 and Rin and Sesshomaru were 22. She drew it out of love for her friends.

She sat in the middle, with Inuyasha behind her, his arms around her waist and head on her shoulder. Kikyo sat next to her, laughing at something Miroku had said. Miroku sat next to Kikyo, his arms around Sango's shoulder. Sango was smiling, though she was agitated, as Miroku had groped her butt previously. Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome, with one leg up in a triangular from and his other tucked behind his foot. Rin was lying across the ground; her head was in Sesshomaru's Lap. Sesshomaru was slightly smiling and Rin was grinning at him. They all seemed happy.

She flipped to the next page it was blank. She grinned and started drawing. Inuyasha was finished, followed by her, and then Miroku and Sango, followed by Kikyo and Kagura with two guys, and then Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting under a tree; Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's should. Miroku was sitting on a branch above them, with Sango sitting on his lap. Kikyo and Kagura were sitting on the branch across from Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru sat on the ground, with Rin on his lap. They all were smiling.

Kagome put away her drawing book and grabbed a pencil and one of her notebooks. She started writing. She was working on an epic tale of a demon slayer, a monk, and a girl from 500 years into the future, a Hanyou, a kitsune, and a neko. She grinned as she read over what she had written.

She had named the characters in her story after her friends, as the characters were just like her them. The Demon slayer was just like Sango with her demon cat Kilala. The monk was just like Miroku with his perverted hand. The girl was herself. The Hanyou was Inuyasha and the little Kitsune was named Shippo. There were other characters, which reminded herself of her friends.

The wind sorceress was Kagura. The bad guy was Naraku. The village priestess was Kaede. The girl was the reincarnation of the Hanyou's long lost love. The Incarnation of the futuristic girl had died, only to be brought back alive. This particular woman was Kikyo.

Then there was the hanyou, Inuyasha's family. The father was Inutaishio. The mother was Izayoi and his half brother was Sesshomaru. His parents had died and left Inuyasha as a child with no one to raise him. The half brother's companions were two demons, a toad demon, and a dragon demon. Then there was a little girl she was Rin.

The five companions of the futuristic girl were searching for the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of the Four Souls. They had to defeat Naraku. They had more and more friends. There was Kouga and Ayame. Kouga and Inuyasha both like Kagome, only Kouga claims Kagome as 'His woman'. Kouga had promised Ayame that he would marry her when they were younger, only Kouga says he forgot.

They ran into some demons. Petty ones and Strong ones alike. There was Yura of the Hair, Lady Centipede, The Thunder brothers: Hiten and Manten and their little sister Souten. Then there was Ryuukotsusei, Kouga, The birds of paradise, and loads others. Then there were all of Naraku's carnations. Kagura, Kanna, and loads others. Then there were others, like Hari, Ruri, Menomaru, Kaguya, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. There were others, Loads more! There was always some sort of trouble, whether it is Demons or Humans.

Kagome finished five pages of her story and gently set the book down. She gathered her papers, stacking them gently on the desk beside her bed. She got up and gathered her pens and pencils and put them in her drawer. She picked up her drawing book and set it next to her papers. Then finally she grabbed all of her notebooks and set them on the drawing book.

She went over to her closet and got out her pajama's. She quickly got dressed and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

END CHAPTER

IMPORTANT NOTICE

Okay so don't kill me, but I had to do a little something cause I needed to get an Author's Note up! This is very important to stick here and read!

I am leaving for California to help my sister in law! I will be gone all summer! So it will take me a while to get chapters up! I am very sorry. So please stick around and don't forget about this one! Muchas Gracias to my reviewers! Arigato and Gomen for this! Forgive me? I promise an extra long chappie next time, oh wait I gave you an xtra long chappie! But anywayz! I will be writing! Love yas!!-Shae-chan-!

I'd like to give thanks to all my reviewers and Honor them! Here they are, the people this chapter is dedicated to:

_**Kagome M.K.**_

_**Inufire**_

_**Cornwoman**_

_**Inuchanluver**_

_**Crutches the magic hippie (My very first non flame)**_

_**Darkhanyou483**_

_**WhiteXWolfXDemoness**_

_**Sangogrl64**_

_**VcChick**_

_**Inu-yashas-kagoma**_

_**Zazolia**_

_**HyperMikoGirl**_

_**Inuyasha-inu-hanyou**_

_**Nuvy**_

_**New moonfull moon**_

_**Inu'sHardcoreBitch**_

_**AyuLuver**_

AND FINALLY

_**Unknowninufan**_

THANK YOU ALL! Don't kill me with all of your Inuyasha and Sesshomaru plushies! (To my hyper friend, you know who you are ;-D)

!-Shae-chan-!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey-hey guys! I would like you to read the Authoress Note at the end of this chapter!

Chapter 8, The Pain Only Gets Worse

(Inuyasha's POV)

Inuyasha woke up early on Saturday. It had been almost a week since meeting with Kagome's lawyer. They met everyday for about a half an hour to talk over the plans for Kagome's trial. It had been decided that he would speak as a witness along with Souta, Kimmi, and their Ji-chan.

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes from his closet and walked into his bathroom. Like most everything he owned the bathroom and almost all of its occupants were red. The toilet, the sink, and the tub were white, surprisingly. The floor mat was red, but the floor was white with a red square every 5 or so tiles. The toilet seat was red, as was the lid cover. The counters were red and white swirled together. There were two towels hanging on a towel rack that were red, along with a hand towel and a washrag. The walls were, as you can guess, red.

Inuyasha undressed and turned his shower on. He got into the shower and washed his body. (No drooling ladies. He's all Kagome's!) He quickly washed and rinsed his hair and got out after turning off the water. He dried and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He walked across the red carpet and to his bed. He quickly made his bed and rearranged all of the red and black pillows. He looked around the red room and smirked. It wasn't the cleanest, but for a guy's room it was pretty clean.

He walked out the door after grabbing his keys. He made it to the stairs before he started to whistle a tune. Down the stairs he went and right into a wall. No, he wasn't exactly paying attention as his thoughts were set on one thing or should I say one person. Shaking his head slightly and muttering curses he walked into the living room.

"Mom, I am heading over to Kagome's to pick her and her family up for court. Love you." Inuyasha said and kissed his mom's cheek before walking to the door.

"Your father and I will be there shortly. I love you." She said and watched him nod and walk out the door.

Inuyasha jumped into his red Camero (sp?) and drove off to Kagome's house. He reached the shrine and stopped. He, then, put the car in park and turned off the engine. The silver haired Hanyou walked up the steps whistling a tune. Gently he slid the door open and called out.

"Kagome? Souta? Mom? Jii-chan?" He said loudly and walked into the room, gently sliding the door shut.

"Nobody's home, except me Inuyasha." Kagome said from upstairs.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and to Kagome's room. The door slide open and there stood Kagome. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black suit with a green button down shirt. Her hair was up in a bun with a couple of strands down. She had Black High heels on and no make up.

Inuyasha smiled at her. He took her hand in his and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled, though she blushed a little.

"You look beautiful. Ready to go?" Inuyasha said to her and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you handsome. Yea. I'm ready to go." Kagome said and they descended the stairs.

**_During the court session_**

"We call Miss Kagome Higurashi to the stand." Faith said to the judge as she looked around the room.

Behind her was a table, where Kagome was sitting. To the right of the table were Kagome's father and his lawyer. Behind them was an area for viewers to watch the court session. In front of her were the judge and the witness stand. To the right of those was the Jury stand.

Faith watched as Kagome stood and walked up to the stand. Kagome sat down on the chair and held her hands in fists on her lap. Kagome smiled slightly, pushing aside the tears and the nervousness. She sent an unnoticeable glare to her father, which he caught.

"Miss Higurashi, is it true that your father beat you?" Faith said and smiled encouraging at Kagome.

"Yes. It is true." Kagome replied and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Did he ever hurt your mother and brother?" Faith said as she paced around with her arms behind her back.

"I objected your Honor." Kagome's dad's lawyer said and stood up.

"Over ruled Mr. Satsuma. Sit down." The judge said and slapped his gavel down on the counter of the pulpit "Miss Higurashi, if you please?"

"Yes. Twice. After that I began to take all the beatings. I could handle more, because I am a Miko. I would put up a shield around my Mother and brother. He couldn't ever touch them. Soon after that I told them to run to my Jii-Chan's house. They would call Inuyasha and the police. Inuyasha only recently." Kagome said and glanced at her Grandfather and family.

"Miss Kagome When and why did he start to abuse you're family?" Faith said and she stopped, looking at Kagome.

Kagome froze and stared in horror at something. After a few moments of staring she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She looked at Inuyasha, her eyes filling with tears. She glanced at each of her friends, her eyes lingering on Kikyo. Kagome looked at faith and pleaded for a break.

"Miss Kagome?" Faith said and looked at Kagome questionably.

"Your Honor can we have a recess, please? I need to use the restroom." Kagome said with her head down.

"A five minute recess. Hurry quick Miss Higurashi." The judge said and struck the Pulpit with his gavel.

Kagome rushed from the stand and out the door. Closely followed by Kikyo, Sango, and Inuyasha. Kagome rushed into the bathroom and ran into a stall. Tears were running down her cheeks as she shut and locked the stall.

"Kikyo…" Kagome said softly and closed her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango called from outside the stall.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Kikyo said softly as she heard Kagome cry.

"N… Nothing. I'm fine." Kagome said as she dried her tears and stood up.

Kagome gently opened the stall door. She walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Gently she splashed some on her face, happy she didn't wear any make-up. She turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel. She patted her face dry and turned around.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be out shortly." Kagome said and watched as they walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome followed a second after they had disappeared. She knew Inuyasha was outside and had sent them on their way. She put on a fake smile as she walked out of the bathroom which quickly turned to a real one as she seen Inuyasha.

Kagome ran straight to Inuyasha and smiled at him. Gently, Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around him. They sat like for a few minutes before Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly and pulled back a little, so he could look in her tear filled eyes.

"I'm okay Inuyasha. I'll be fine." Kagome reassured him and smiled.

"Are you sure? What was the whole run away thing about?" he said as they looked in each other's eyes.

"Something I have to prevent. Anyway I can. I can't tell you. I'm sorry 'Yasha. I would… but it's complicated. I don't even know for sure what it was." Kagome said softly and looked away.

"If you're sure… let's head back to the courtroom." Inuyasha said and they walked back to the courtroom.

They reached the courtroom and walked in. Kagome was determined to finish this trial out. She walked over to Faith and told her she was fine. Faith told Kagome to go up to the witness stand so they could finish the session.

"Miss Kagome?" Faith said gently as she began pacing again.

"Shortly after I had turned 7 my Grandma Higurashi died. My dad and his friends would always drink one cup of Sake on Monday's, Thursdays, and Saturdays. When she died he drank two, three cups. And then my Grandpa Higurashi died two months after that. That's when the abuse started. My father, then, started drinking heavily, on those three days. He hit me once and it continued." Kagome said and sent a glare that only her father caught at him.

"And when did your friends notice this?" Faith asked gently as she glanced at Kagome's friends and family.

"Shortly after it started. Inuyasha noticed the bruises. He even brought it to Sango's attention. She cornered me and asked me about it. I told her it was none of her business. But then when Inuyasha asked me, I gave in. I told him and ever since then all my friends, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kikyo and Kagura they all knew. This last time, when he put me in the hospital, really pissed me off. So here I am, telling you this." Kagome said and glanced over at the jury.

"Your Honor, there you go." Faith said and stopped in front of the pulpit.

"Court is dismissed and will resume three weeks from now at 10:00 A.M." The judge said and slapped the gavel down on the pulpit.

!-Later that day-!

"Kagome, what was up with the thing at the witness stand?" Inuyasha her, once they were all alone.

"It's nothing." Kagome said in reply walking into her closet to pick something out to wear to the mall.

"Kagome, tell me. Now." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"No." Kagome said as she walked out of the closet.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said and glared at her.

"Shove off Inuyasha. You're not my father." Kagome said as she walked into her bathroom and changed.

"I may not be you're father but I am you're friend. I want to know what's wrong." Inuyasha said as he glared at the door.

"No. Now would you get off my case!" Kagome said loudly to him through the door.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"Screw off Inuyasha! Leave me the hell alone!" Kagome yelled at him as she walked out of her bathroom, dressed in black jogging pants and a White shirt that said 'You talk too much' on it in green.

"No." Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi! Now get the hell out of my room." Kagome yelled at him.

"I hate you too Kagome! I never want to see your ugly face again!" Inuyasha yelled at her and ran out of the room.

"I'm not you're friend anymore Takahashi!" Kagome yelled down the stairs after him.

"FINE! I'm not yours either!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

As they said those words, neither knew that they wouldn't ever be friends again…

!- End Chapter-!-Authoress note-!

!-A/n-!

I've been working extra hard for my vacation and all, but every chance I got I was working on this chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that there is gonna be some fluff. I'm not going by my outline right now, as I am in great need of ideas and I'm on a writer's block. I have re written this chapter so many times and I haven't been satisfied with it.

This will be the last chapter for a while as school is starting and I'm going into my first year of High school. I am also going to be spending loads of time working on my senior project, so that I have it done by my senior year and I will get an A on it. Also I will probably be doing summer classes as well because I want to graduate the year I should be graduating. I will update as much as I can, when I can.

Also I will be having a few new stories coming out this year, maybe next year. Keep an eye out for them. One might be coming out in December, maybe… it depends on if I have enough written on it.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience! I love you all!

!-Random corner-!

K, I just decided to give you guys a gift! Happy random day! Today, August 19, 2005 is now officially Random Day. Every day that has a 9 in it is Happy Random Day.

Random day is were if you review, and if I update, there will always be some sort of random comment… This should (I hope) go all the way until I end this story. I love ya'll and Happy random day!

!-Random Day Commentary-!

!-!-!Featuring!-!-!

Shippo, Rin, and Inuyasha

!-Let's bug Inuyasha-!

Rin- Shippo, will you come with Rin to bug Inuyasha?

Shippo- Sure Rin.

Shippo and Rin run off to bug Inuyasha.

Shippo and Rin- Bug bug bug bug bug! Annoy annoy annoy!

Inuyasha- Wind scar!

Shippo and Rin fall down dead.

Inuyasha- Oops…


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! I love you all and here is chapter 9! Read the authoress' note at the bottom!

I do not own Inuyasha. I do own the songs. The first is called 'Your In My Thoughts' and the second is a song from the previous chapter, 'Sorry' please do not take these songs. It took me a very long time to get them written and I'm still working on the music itself. I have written these songs, although it's edited a little differently than what it was originally written as. Thank you.

Chapter 9, Just Wanna Live A Normal Life

!- Several days after the first trial-!

Everybody noticed the change in Kagome. She didn't smile, laugh, or anything. She locked herself in her room. She never answered her phone or her door. She quit eating and talking. She grew thinner and paler. All in all she was in terrible shape. It was like she didn't care anymore. Hey, she just lost her best friend, who wouldn't fall into a deep depression. She would go to school and come home, that was it. She never hung out with anyone. She didn't even answer her teachers.

This particular day found Higurashi Kagome getting up and dressing. She wore a green shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. She slipped her Skater shoes on and grabbed her green backpack.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs. Silently she passed everyone and walked out of the house. Down the shrine stairs she went. She reached the bottom and continued walking.

She didn't notice when Kikyo, Kaede, and Souta caught up with her. She didn't say anything when Sango joined them. She didn't even do anything when Miroku joined them. The only thing she did was slap him when he groped her. She muttered 'Pervert' under her breath and walked off. Inuyasha joined them and Kagome still didn't do anything.

They reached the 3-story school and walked through the school gates. She walked past Hojo and the fountain. She walked past her tree and up the steps. She walked past Kouga and his gang.

She walked through the halls and to her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed her books out of it. She placed her Backpack in the locker and closed it. With her books in her arms she walked through the halls. Her head was downcast as she walked into the class and took her seat.

It was like that all day, from one class to her locker, from her locker to her next class. She didn't even say a thing as Kouga and Hojo argued about who was going to ask her on a date that night. She didn't talk as they ate lunch.

School was soon over and the group of 7 walked home. Inuyasha and Kagome silent. Sango and Miroku were bickering and Kikyo, Kaede, and Souta were talking about school. Kagome started to hum a simple tune. Quietly she began to sing.

"_**You're in my thoughts,**_

_**Every day and night.**_

_**You're constantly there.**_

**_Haunting me, even in dreams,"_** Kagome walked off to a tree and sat down by it, with her legs tucked under her.

She began to hum a smaller part. Hitting each note gently and perfectly. She picked a flower and sniffed before continuing.

"_**Your voice echoes in my ears,**_

_**Every day and night.**_

_**Your voice, just tells me to sing.**_

**_Sing my heart out," _**The others watched in awe as she continued her song, taking each note, word and hum in as if they would die the moment she stopped.

By this time people had gathered around her. They watched her every movement. They listened to her every move as if they were in a trance.

"_**You're in my thoughts everyday and night.**_

_**In my thoughts. **_

_**You're in my thoughts everyday and night.**_

**_In my thoughts,"_** Kagome plucked petal by petal off and she threw the flower as she stood up.

"_**In my dreams **_

_**my dreams**_

_**In my thoughts **_

**_my thoughts"_** She sang it louder and with more passion as she twirled around in grass.

"_**In my head**_

_**my head**_

_**In my body**_

_**my body**_

**_And In my soul"_** The 6 companion's watched in complete awe as she sang this, none wishing to break the moment for fear of losing the peace, tranquility and the serenity.

"_**In my soul**_

_**Yea-ye-yah**_

**_In my soul"_** She sang softer this time and looked up at the sky, with a smile on her face.

"_**OOOOOHHH…**_

_**You're just haunting me in my thoughts…**_

_**haunting me**_

**_haunting me"_** She finished the song, breathing heavily she continued home, completely unaware of the people standing in shock behind her.

Kagome reached the shrine and slowly walked up the steps, the tune, and song still in her head. She took one step at a time and tried to find a good name for the song. Slowly her thoughts drifted. She began thinking about the trial, depressed that she had to relive everything. Her thoughts then drifted to a silver haired Hanyou. A silent tear escaped her eye as she thought of him.

Oh how she missed him. She just wanted to take him in her arms and hug him. She wanted to apologize, become friends with him again. She just wanted to be around him.

By this time she had reached the top of the steps. She silently entered the building, slipping off her shoes. Quietly she walked up the stairs and down the hallway. She reached her door and walked in, not realizing she didn't lock her door. She tossed her book bag aside and grabbed her songbook. She wrote down the words of her song and entitled it 'You're in my thoughts'.

Kagome began thinking about everything again. She thought about so many horrible things and one thing struck her. She didn't want to live. There was no point in living if Inuyasha wasn't her friend. There was no point in living if Inuyasha hated her. There was no point in living if he wouldn't talk to her. There was just no point.

Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pocketknife. She opened it to a blade and gently set it onto her wrist, right over her artery. She didn't hear her door open or see Kikyo walk in.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly as a few tears fell from her eyes "Kikyo… Sango… Miroku… I'm sorry,"

Kikyo walked over to Kagome and knelt down. Gently she took Kagome's hands and the pocketknife from her. Slowly, she folded up the knife and set it aside. She drew Kagome into a tight embrace. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"So this is how you want your friends and family to remember you? Killing you out of depression? Kagome, I love you. Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Rin, and Sesshomaru, They all love you. Inuyasha loves you more than anyone else. You are his gravity. His sanity. He loves you more than life itself. And yet, you're willing to kill yourself because of your father. This is exactly what he wants. He wants you to be hurt. He wants you to kill yourself. Don't do this, please," Kikyo said softly as she held Kagome to her "You're my best friend, I need you,"

"Kikyo… please. Don't tell anybody. Please. I just… please," Kagome said gently as she pulled away and turned her head.

"I promise. Not a soul," Kikyo replied and smiled.

"Have you ever seen something that you thought was just a dream, but then it happens?" Kagome asked choosing her words carefully.

"Yes. Why?" Kikyo replied puzzled "It usually happens to all Mikos,"

"When I was on the stand, I had one of those, only it hasn't come true, yet. Although I have had many before," Kagome said and smiled a sad smile.

"Tell me about it," Kikyo said and watched as Kagome scooted away slightly to sit straight.

"You died. I don't want you to die," Kagome said softly holding back her tears.

"If I die it will be for you Kagome. I love you so much cuz," Kikyo replied and smiled.

"Yea, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay alive," Kagome said softly to Kikyo "I swear on my soul that I will,"

Kikyo smiled and stood up. She grasped Kagome's hands in hers and pulled Kagome up. She nodded her head as she let go of Kagome's hands and they walked out of the room. Kikyo led Kagome into the kitchen and to the door. She grabbed her purse and slid her shoes on, followed by Kagome. Grabbing her keys Kikyo slid the door open and they walked out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Kagome finally asked after they got into Kikyo's car and they had driven for about 5 minutes.

"Well, we are going to go to Kaede's first. Tell her about your vision, and find a way to protect myself. Then we are going to the ice cream parlor and then to the mall. Any questions?" Kikyo said, not moving her eyes from the road.

"Nope," Kagome said and she turned on the radio.

"I'm really glad you're talking again Kagome. I really am," Kikyo said and smiled gently as their song came on.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. Our song again, in the car. So cute," Kagome said and began singing the song with Kikyo.

"You say you're sorry 

_I know you are._

_You repeat yourself,_

_I forgave you,"_ The two sang as Kikyo stopped the car.

"_Just stop apologizing._

_I know you're sorry,_

_And I forgave you,"_ Kikyo sang and they rolled the windows down.

"_Say not a thing,_

_Let me say something._

_Let me say I'm sorry,"_ Kikyo began driving again.

"_I'm not one to say it,_

_I just want to say I'm sorry._

_Don't you worry,_

_Can you forgive me?_

_Be my friend again…_

_Save me…_

_Be my refugee…_

_I'm just sorry…" _The two looked at each other as they passed the school.

"_Just stop apologizing._

_I know you're sorry,_

_And I forgave you," _They passed through a green light.

_Say not a thing,_

_Let me say something._

_Let me say sorry," _Kikyo turned left, than right, than right again, then left.

"_Just stop apologizing._

_I know you're sorry,_

_And I forgave you," _They sang as Kikyo pulled up to Kaede's house.

"_Say not a thing,_

_Let me say something._

_Let me say sorry," _The two finished as Kikyo turned off the engine and they opened the doors.

"That was good. Come on. Let's go," Kagome said and unbuckled her seatbelt, followed by Kikyo.

The two got out of the red and black car and began walking up the steps to the Moon Stone Shrine. The reached the door and seen a young girl, around the age of 14, sweeping the steps and two guys on the roof fixing it. Kikyo slid the shouji door open and they walked inside. Kikyo gently slid it shut and called out to Kaede-sama as they took off their shoes in respect of the woman's house.

"Kaede-sama. Are you here?" Kikyo said into the silent house, the only sounds being the silent pounding on the roof and the sound of Kikyo's voice echoing off the walls.

"In here Kikyo, Kagome!" Came Kaede-sama's voice from the back of the shrine.

Kikyo and Kagome made there way through the shrine. They walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, down the hall and into the dojo like room. Kagome walked ahead of Kikyo in order to see their great aunt. Kikyo smiled at Kagome's antics. Kaede-sama always was their favorite aunt.

"Kaede!" Kagome said enthusiastically and threw her arms around the woman as Kikyo walked in to see them.

"Kagome, Kikyo," Kaede-sama said and laughed ever so slightly and embraced Kagome back.

"Thank you. Kaede-sama, how are you?" Kikyo asked gently as Kagome moved away and swept the elderly lady up into a hug.

"How have you two been?" Kaede-sama asked as she began to shuffle around.

"I have been wonderful, Kaede-sama" Kikyo said and watched the woman move around "But, Kagome, she had a vision a few days ago. We've wondered what it meant. And we need a spell. It needs to be one that will save me from death, but keep Kagome safe,"

"The Shikon Spell," Kaede-sama said gently and turned around "If preformed correctly, the holder of the Shikon No Tama may be able to save the person they cherish above all others. Kagome, who do you cherish more than anyone else?"

"Kikyo, of course. Why? I don't have a Jewel called the Shikon No Tama. I don't own any jewelry, except the necklace that my great grandmother gave me. But that's just a locket," Kagome said looking Kaede-sama in the eye.

"You must look inside you. Kagome, you are the holder of the Shikon No Tama. You are the direct descendent of Midoriko herself. Kagome, you are the Chosen Priestess. Come with me," Kaede-sama said and began walking through the side door "You too Kikyo,"

Kagome and Kikyo followed Kaede-sama. They walked through the side door, down the steps and out to a shrine. Kaede-sama slid the shouji door open and walked through it. Kagome and Kikyo followed.

It was musty and smelt of old boxes. There was dust everywhere. The walls where lined with bookshelves, filled with books. In the center of the room was a mat, with a table on it; there were some pillows where you could kneel down. Behind that was a small mirror that you could look into.

Kagome strode over to Kaede-sama and watched her pull out a book. Kagome took the book from the elderly woman and they walked to the table. Kneeling, down Kagome placed the book in front of Kaede-sama. Kaede-sama opened the book and flipped to the middle of it. She skimmed over it and muttered something under her breath.

"Here it is," She said and pointed to a section entitle 'The Shikon Jewel and Midoriko's battle' "Hundreds years before the feudal era was a Miko named Midoriko she had great powers and she protected humans from Youkai. Midoriko was a priestess. She used spiritual powers not only to subdue demons, but to purify them as well. So the Youkai hated her for this. There was a man who fell in love with Midoriko and she to with him. A Youkai saw this as Midoriko's weakness and took the chance to kill them both. So the Youkai turn the man's love for Midoriko into hate.

He attacked her and then came the battle. She dressed herself in miko robes and old armor, and wielding only a single sword, she began battling countless demons. The battle raged on for 7 days and nights, until finally the many demons she fought formed into one. When this demon got Midoriko in it's jaws, Midoriko used the rest of her powers to force something out of her chest. That something was the Shikon No Tama. She imprisoned herself inside the jewel, along with the demon. The battle still goes on inside the jewel," Kaede-sama read from the book.

Kagome looked to the left of the book and saw two pictures. One was a picture of a woman and the other a picture of a round ball. The ball was the Shikon No Tama and it was pinkish purple. The woman was the Priestess Midoriko. She was around the age of 18; she had long black hair and brown eyes. On her forehead was a cross shape marking. She was wearing old priestess robes and old armor. She was carrying a sword and on her shoulder was a Neko. What took Kagome by surprise were not only the resemblance between her and Midoriko but also the resemblance between Kilala and the Neko demon on Midoriko's shoulder.

Kagome looked at Kaede-sama and Kaede-sama smiled and nodded her head. Kikyo looked at the picture of Midoriko to Kagome and then to herself in the mirror. Kikyo looked at Kaede.

"Kaede-sama, why is it that Kagome, Midoriko and I all look alike?" Kikyo asked and looked at the picture, Kagome, and then her reflection "And is that Neko Demon Kilala?"

"Kikyo, You are a descendent of Midoriko. Kagome, is the direct descendent. That Neko is in fact Kilala. Why do you think that Kilala obeys you and Kagome? Sango's incarnation was Kilala's owner after Midoriko," Kaede-sama said and sighed softly.

"Kaede, can you teach me the Shikon Spell?" Kagome said and looked at Kaede-sama.

"I cannot. You must find the Jewel. Then you must believe that you can save Kikyo. The only other thing you have to do is chant, 'Kikyo, ikinagaràeru. Kikyo ikinagaràeru.' Then you must make a wish. You have promised Kikyo that she wouldn't die. You swore on your soul, did you not?" Kaede-sama asked and Kagome nodded "Than you two shall be fine,"

"Thank you Kaede-sama. Kagome, we should go," Kikyo said and stood up, bowing and then left, Kagome repeating her actions.

"Grandmother! Grandmother Kaede! I'm done sweeping! Can you help me with my Miko--- Oh, hello? I'm sorry. I thought you were my grandmother. She's teaching me to be a Priestess! My mother said I could, until I graduated. Then I would have to go to college. I'm Akeryou by the way! Its terribly nice to meet you," The young girl around the age of 14 said as she ran over to them.

The young female had long black hair pulled into a ponytail atop of her head. You could see her pointed ears with 1 greenish blue stripe on them. There was a dragon like crest on her forehead, between her bangs, and two white streaks on her cheeks. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she looked at them. She was clutching a broom, making her sleeves rise slightly, and revealing two white stripes on her wrists. She wore the basic Miko outfit: a white Kimono top and a pair of red Hakama's.

Kagome smiled and said gently, "It's wonderful to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi and this is my cousin Kikyo Higurashi."

"Pleased to meet you. I better go now. I think I hear Grandmother Kaede calling." Akeryou said and smiled

She muttered an apology and ran off to her grandmother while she waved back at the two. Kikyo smiled and let out a little laugh, as did Kagome. Kagome and Kikyo both were that little and were training with Kaede-sama to be Mikos, but then their Grandparents died and they drifted apart.

"Kagome, will you ever make up with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked her as they pulled up to Kagome's house.

She turned off the ignition and waited for Kagome's reply. She watched Kagome carefully as she thought deeply. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"I don't know Kikyo. I don't know. I mean, I hope we do, but I'm not sure," Kagome replied softly as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door "I don't know."

Kagome got out of the car and walked up the stairs in deep thought, praying that she and Inuyasha would become friends again.

!-End chappie-!

FYI I had a very hard time writing this chapter. I don't like writing stuff that happens in this chapter, but it needed to be done, so that Inuyasha and Kagome and Kikyo receive a stronger bond between them. So yea. I love ya'lls! Oh and I'm sorry about the whole Inuyasha/Kagome thing. It will be explained later on in the story. I also hope that you will welcome the three new characters, though one (Akeryou) may not be appearing all that often.

AN FYI I KNOW Souta IS ACTUALLY 7 YEARS YOUNGER THAN Kagome BUT IN THIS FIC HE IS THREE YEARS YOUNGER!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, this chapter is really, super short. I'm sorry, but this is side detail… This ones all about Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagura! - So I hope you guys enjoy it… I love you all!

Chapter 9, Adoption

Kagura sat on the couch, waiting nervously as Rin got ready in the bathroom. They were going to an adoption agency to adopt Kagura. She had agreed on it fully. She loved the 27-year-old female and the 29-year-old male as if they were her parents. She was just glad that they would be the ones to adopt her. She hadn't had a real parent since her own died.

Her parents had died in a 'car crash.' She knew what really happened, and it was defiantly not a car crash… No, it was Naraku. He had killed them.

!-FLASHBACK-!

Kagura sat on her bed as the phone rang. She got up and lifted the receiver to her ear. Before she could say hello, a voice already answered it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Naraku, its Bankotsu. We're all set in position. We are waiting for your parents to drive past."_

"_Good. Make sure you hit them right on."_

"_Will do. Here they come. Later."_

_She heard Naraku hang up and quietly she hung up the phone. Several minutes later, the phone rang and she picked it up. She heard Naraku and Bankotsu talk._

"_We killed them, sir."_

"_Completely dead?"_

"_Affirmative. See you later, sir."_

_Bankotsu hung up and before she could, Naraku spoke._

"_Kukukukuku… Kagura… I know you're listening…" And with that they hung up._

_Kagura stared at the wall. Watching it as though it was an alien. As the words sunk in she shook her head. What was done was done._

"Kagura?" Rin called to her softly.

"Hm? Oh hey Rin… Ready to go?" Kagura asked and smiled softly.

"Yea. Sesshomaru should be here right about now," Rin said and stood up as the doorbell rang.

Kagura listened to the voices of Sesshomaru and Rin. She smiled a large smile and turned her back from the door. She fell into a tranquil flow of her thoughts. She was happy that they were adopting her, but she was sad all just the same. Sure she would have parents now, but would they take the place of _her_ parents? Would they? She hoped they didn't, but she kind of hoped they would.

She was so absorbed into her thoughts she didn't hear Sesshomaru walk into the room until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She broke from her thoughts and looked up at Sesshomaru's face. She smiled and stood up.

Crimson locked with Amber. They stared at each other, both battling to keep their thoughts to themselves and to keep an emotionless stare. Kagura looked away as she felt Sesshomaru break into her inner thoughts.

Kagura stood up swiftly and left the room. She walked past Rin and out the door. She walked down the hall and into the stairwell. Breaking into a run, Kagura ran through the stairs.

She knew Rin was chasing after her. Sesshomaru would be downstairs all ready, having taken the elevator. Kagura ran out of the stairwell and right into a strong chest.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagura as she held back her tears. The memories of that day were still haunting her thoughts and knowing that someone that would soon be taking the place of her father had seen her past only made it worse.

A tear fell down her face and Sesshomaru whispered something to her. Rin had come down by this time and was watching Sesshomaru and Kagura interact. She seen a tear slid down Kagura's face and she made to go to her but the look on Sesshomaru's face told her he had it under control.

"Thank you… Sesshomaru." Kagura said a couple seconds later after the tears had subsided.

Sesshomaru nodded and let go of Kagura. They began to walk to Rin, who by now was smiling. Kagura reached Rin and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked her and Kagura inclined her head slightly and murmured an almost inaudible yes "Okay. Lets go."

Kagura watched as Rin and Sesshomaru began walking ahead. She slowly followed them and the three walked out of the double doors of the apartment building. Kagura sighed and watched her soon to be adopted parents walk ahead of her.

Kagura sped up so she would be able to walk beside them. She broke out of all her thoughts and a smile appeared on her face. She looked up at the sky and looked back down, not noticing Sesshomaru glance at her.

She looked forward once they reached the car and opened the back door. Kagura got in the backseat and Sesshomaru gently shut the door for her. She buckled up and Rin started the car.

Rin pulled out of the parking lot and they were approaching the building where they would be granted custody of Kagura. The three got out after Rin had pulled into a parking lot. They walked through the parking lot and straight to the double doors.

Sesshomaru opened the door and Kagura and Rin walked through. Rin walked up to the desk in front of them as Kagura and Sesshomaru sat on the chairs.

"Kagura… I do not mean to pry, but what was all that about, back at the apartments?" Sesshomaru said with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"It was a memory. Naraku set up my parents. He had hired a hit man to do the job. His name was Bankotsu. Bankotsu is the leader of the Shichinin-tai. It's a gang in South Tokyo. Naraku's the boss of all gangs in Tokyo. He knew I was listening to the phone conversations, so he punished me." Kagura said and her eyes went dark "Naraku's cruel and ruthless. He will stop at nothing to possess what he wants."

"What is it that he wants?" Sesshomaru asked tentatively.

"The Shikon no Tama." Kagura murmured softly and Sesshomaru glanced around.

"The Shikon no Tama? The Jewel of the Four Souls? Why would he want that? Its been gone for thousands of years." Sesshomaru muttered in annoyance.

"Kagome is the holder of the Shikon no Tama. She's the chosen one." Kagura whispered hurriedly to Sesshomaru.

"I see. Her great strength. No wonder. If she doesn't release her power every week, than she can purify all demons within a 3-mile radius. Its because of the Jewel." Sesshomaru said and they continued the conversation until Rin returned.

"Its complete. We will be mailed the official documents and Kagura is now our daughter." Rin said and smiled at Kagura before wrapping her up into a great big hug.

"Thank you Rin and Sesshomaru… This means a lot to me." Kagura said and they gathered into a group hug.

!END!

Hey hey hey guys! Hope you guys like chapter 10! It took me forever to get it done. My story is no longer on hold, but I will try and get a chapter out every Saturday or Sunday! - Its early this week, so yea. This Sat/Sun you won't get a chapter because I'm updating today! So yea!

10 more original chapters and then the sequel will be worked on. - Much love guys!

Shae


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my original characters and the plot. Everything else is own by Rumiko Takahashi. I only mooch off of her work because I have nothing better to do and I am too useless to think up my own story and write it. Thank you.

Chapter 11, Smite Me oh Mighty Smiter

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Faith asked her.

"Hmmm? Yes. I'm fine," Kagome replied and lift her head up to meet green eyes.

"Yes well. As I was saying, Right now, we are doing all right as far as the trail. I don't think that the jury is completely on our side, though. We need to show them pictures of scars and before and after photos of the afflictions from you're father." Faith said and glanced at Kimmi.

"Yes. We have them right now. I made sure we were prepared," Kimmi replied and held a folder out to Faith who took it and set it upon her desk.

Faith opened the folder and shifted through the contents. Kagome turned her head to look out the window as Faith nodded at Kimmi.

"Thank you. Wow Kagome. These are brutal," Faith said gently.

"It is the price one pays when she plays the heroine and protects her family. It is the price that I paid when I saved my mother and brother from being brutally abused," Kagome paused and inhaled sharply "I don't regret any of it either. I bet if I hadn't been there many of those times I would have lost my mother and my brother."

"I see. Well, Just remember that the trial is in a few weeks and you'll have to relive the pain, of which I am truly sorry for," Faith said and stood up.

"This whole thing will make me relive the past Faith-san. Its nothing new." Kagome said and stood up.

Kagome and Faith shook hands and then Kimmi and Faith did. Kagome gathered up her things and walked out of the office. They exited the building and Kagome got into the passenger side of the car. Kagome's mom got in and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" She asked her daughter.

"Mom… It's nothing. Just… Lets go home. I need to be along for a while," Kagome said and Kimmi sighed.

"Alright dear. Just remember I'm here for you. Talk to me if you need me," she said and started the car.

They returned to the shrine 10 minutes later and Kagome hurriedly got out of the car. She ran inside, slipping off her shoes, and up to her room. She shut and locked the door.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly "Why do you haunt me? Is it because I don't like you, but I love you? Do I love you? I just can't seem to live without you. Inuyasha… I think I love you. But do I really?"

Kagome grabbed her purse and her keys; a smile was on her face. She unlocked her door and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and to the door, where she slipped on her shoes.

"Mom! I'm going out! See you later!" Kagome called back and heard her mother replied with an okay.

Kagome opened the door and walked outside. She descended the numerous stairs and climbed into her car. She got in and buckled up.

Kagome started the engine and pulled away from the shrine and onto the road. After a few minutes, Kagome reached a red stoplight and stopped. The light turned green and she looked in both directions. No one was coming so she pressed her foot lightly on the gas petal.

Kagome glanced to the passenger side of the car as large semi was coming. Seconds later it smashed into the side of the light blue convertible. Kagome and the car flew to the air. Kagome was thankful that her seatbelt was on, as the car flipped several times. She hurriedly tucked her head down, right as the car began its descent, landing on the top.

Kagome passed out after yelling out 1 name, the name being Inuyasha.

_Kagome looked around. She didn't see anyone. But wait, who is that? Who's that man?_

_A tall man with long silver hair tied up into a high pony walked up to her. He stared at her with piercing amber eyes. A frown marred his delicate face, making the purple lines stretch. He sniffed. A smile appeared on his face._

"_Inu… Inutaishio?" Kagome asked hesitantly._

"_Hello child," The man replied and opened his arms._

_Kagome ran into them giving the man a hug. She pulled back and smiled._

"_But, you're dead. I'm not… dead, am I?" Kagome asked and stepped away from him._

"_Well, you can't be hit by a semi, flipped multiple times and expect to live, can you?" Inutaishio asked and looked at her oddly._

"_But…Inuyasha? Please! Inutaishio let me go back! I have to be with him! I can't be without him. I love him!" She said as tears began to fall._

_Inutaishio gave her an incredulous look. His look softened once he realized that she really did love him._

"_I know child. Fate is a cruel thing. Shush now. You're father wants to see you," Inutaishio said softly and Kagome looked up at him with a funny look on her face._

"_My father's in jail," Kagome said to him and he shook his head._

"_You're _**real** _father wants to see you," Inutaishio said and a man appeared next to him._

"_Dad?" Kagome said and looked at the man._

_He looked exactly like her. Except his hair; It was brown, not black. She stared at him in disbelief. Pictures of the man she was told was her father flashed before her eyes. He didn't look anything like her. She only had her mother's black, wavy hair._

"_Yes Kagome. I guess your mother didn't tell you," He said and sighed softly._

"_No she didn't. She always told me that that bastard was my father," Kagome murmured._

"_No. That is my brother. I am Daiki," Daiki said softly and Kagome gave him a big hug._

"_Its nice to meet you father. I am Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome said with a giggle._

"_Good bye my dear," Daiki said and disappeared._

Beep… Beep… Beep… 

_Ugh where am I?_ Kagome thought as her eyes fluttered open, to reveal a white room.

Beep… beep… beep… beep… 

_What is that infernal beeping?_ Kagome thought and looked around, seeing a man in white standing next to her.

Beep… beep…beep… beep… 

"Welcome back to the world of the living Ms. Higurashi. You gave us a right scare," The man said soft as he wrote some thing down on his clipboard.

"Where am I?" She croaked and the doctor chuckled softly.

"You, Ms. Higurashi, are in Tokyo General Hospital. You were hit by a semi in an intersection. Your car was thrown into the air, flipped several times, and landed on the top," The doctor said softly and took a breath of air "You are very lucky that you had your seatbelt on, and you tucked you're head down. Your car was totaled; the truck driver was banged up a little."

"When can I get out of here?" Kagome asked and closed her eyes.

"In a week. For now I will go and let your family and friends now you are awake and safe," The doctor said and began to walk out but stopped "I am Dr. Toshi, by the way."

"Thank you," Kagome muttered and opened her eyes to watch as he walked out of the room.

_I can't believe I survived that. And to think I wanted to go see Inuyasha. He puts me through so much pain. Why?_ Kagome thought and closed her eyes again. _Because I love him._

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_He makes my heart beat faster. But why? Why do I love him?_ Kagome thought and laughed silently as pictures of Inuyasha floated through her mind.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… 

Kagome heard the door open and cracked one eye open to see Inuyasha standing there. She smiled softly and then opened the other eye. Inuyasha walked in and shut the door.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured as he walked over to her.

"Inuyasha, don't say anything. Please," Kagome said as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly after a second.

"Never better," Kagome said and grabbed his hand.

_As long as you're here._ She added in thought.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have pried. Can you forgive me?" Inuyasha said with a sad smile.

"Yes, only if you can forgive me. I should have told you," Kagome said softly and smiled at him.

"You're forgiven. Now you don't have to tell me what it was, but if you want to, just come to me," Inuyasha said and moved his hand from her cheek.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said puzzled as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hm?" Inuyasha replied as though he was lost in thought.

"Where are the others?" Kagome said softly and looked at the door longingly.

**Beep… Beep… Beep.. Beep.. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"I was the only one who could stay. Your mom had to pick Souta up from school, Sango had to get Kohaku and fix dinner for her family. Miroku had to go home. Rin and Sesshomaru had to take Kagura to get the adoption finalized and my parents where busy with my cousin." Inuyasha said softly as he followed her gaze, after he grabbed her hand.

"Oh I see." Kagome replied and looked back at Inuyasha "Can I tell you something Inuyasha?"

"Sure. What is it?" Inuyasha asked in reply.

"When I was out, I seen your dad… and my father," Kagome said and she squeezed his hand.

"You mean you seen the bastard that's in jail?" Inuyasha said confused.

"No. That is apparently my uncle. My real father's name is Daiki," Kagome replied and smiled warmly at Inuyasha.

"I see," Inuyasha replied "No wonder you don't look anything like him."

"I know," Kagome giggled softly and then said, "I'm glad I know who my real father is."

"I'm glad that bastards not you're father," Inuyasha said softly and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Me too…" Kagome trailed off as she caught his eyes.

"Kagome, where were you going two days ago?" Inuyasha asked carefully seconds later.

"I've been out for two days?" Kagome said puzzled.

"Yea," Inuyasha replied and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Oh… I was going to see you," She replied as though it wasn't abnormal.

"Why?" Inuyasha replied and the two locked eyes.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"To tell you that--" Kagome paused "that I was sorry."

"Oh…" Inuyasha said as the door opened.

"You will be allowed to leave four days time Ms. Higurashi. You are healing fine." Dr. Toshi said and left the room.

"Thank Kami-sama! I hate hospitals!" Kagome exclaimed and punched her arm into the arm as the doctor left.

"I'm surprised. Some of the injuries you had were pretty awful," Inuyasha murmured softly and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and he opened his eyes.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"I was there. I saw it happen. I couldn't do anything. I heard you scream my name. I saw the car flip. I saw the after effects. The mustang smashed. You bloodied and scraped. I saw the trunk driver climb out of the trunk and run over to the car. I ran over there and pulled you out with his help." Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Kagome grabbed his hands.

"You had a gash all down you arm, and there was a large incision on your side. Your forehead was split open, and you're chest was all bloodied, and scraped. Your clothes where caked in blood, and you were barely breathing.

"You looked just awful. It was like that bastard attacked you again. I dialed the ambulance and they arrived. I called Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, my family, and then yours. You scared the MDs when they began to patch you up because your wounds began to heal on their own." Inuyasha opened his eyes and reached out to touch Kagome's face.

"I though I was going to loose you. I thought I was going to die." Inuyasha said and Kagome kissed his palm.

"I was going to go and tell you that I lo--" Kagome was interrupted by the door opening and Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kaede, Kagura, Souta, Shippo, Kimmi, Keji, Izayoi, Inutaishio, Mr. Tenya and Kohaku entering the large hospital room.

"Kagome!" Sango, Rin, and Kikyo cried out and Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart from their current position.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said begrudgingly.

_Of course, they just had to ruin the moment._ Kagome thought bitterly and smiled a fake smile at them.

Kaede, Kagura, Miroku, and Sesshomaru gathered around the bed, where Kagome was currently being mauled to death. Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo gathered in a corner and began discussing the latest Yu-Gi-Oh things. The parents cooed over the others and fussed over Kagome.

"Guys," Kagome said over the noise, but nobody heard her "Guys!"

Everyone looked at Kagome.

"Do you think you can shush for a second?" Kagome asked irritated.

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you. I'm fine. I don't need people mauling me," She paused and looked at Sango, Kikyo, and Rin "And I don't need people fussing about me!"

She glared at the adults who gulped nervously. The three boys laughed silently.

"How are you feeling?" Kimmi asked and walked over to the bed.

"I'm great mama. I'm in the hospital, again. I just woke up. I found out that I was bloodied, bruise, and nearly died. Oh yea I'm fine." Kagome said sarcastically.

Kagome sat up. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm just going to check the injuries. Don't. Bother. Me." Kagome said and walked into the private room.

She looked at her arm it was doing okay. The gash was stitched up. She lifted her gown and looked at her side. It was bandaged so she really couldn't look at it. Her ribs were wrapped up.

_Broke them, again… how sad._ She thought bitterly.

She let the dressing gown fall around her and looked into the mirror. She was a little pale and had a stitched up gash on her forehead. She looked fine except the gash.

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Kagome walked back over to her bed and laid down in it. She looked at her mom.

"Why didn't you tell me mama?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"What?" Kimmi replied and looked at her confused.

"About dad?" Kagome replied and looked into her mom's eyes and her mom sighed.

"Kenji isn't your biological father Kagome. He loved me, and I needed someone to mend the whole in me heart. I thought I loved him. He was so kind in the beginning. After we had Souta he just lost it I think. Souta looked exactly like your father," Kimmi said softly "He thought I loved Daiki more than him. So he beat me. He despised you. He only used the excuse that his parents died to make it seem more believable.

"When he raped you, I was furious. How could he do that to his own niece! So I began to write your aunt. She began to give me the courage to stand up to him. Then when Kaede-sama began to train you, and you began protecting us, I quit standing up to him. I was going to tell you sooner. How did you find out?" Kimmi said quietly as the room's occupants watched the two.

"When I was unconscious Inutaishio came to me." Kagome heard Izayoi gasp and Sesshomaru grunt "I thought I was dead. But I wasn't. I was in a type of limbo.

"Inutaishio talked to me and then told me my father wanted to talk to me. I said no he's in jail. Then Inutaishio said not him, your real father. Dad appeared. We talked and he explained things to me."

"I see," Kimmi replied.

Kagome's eyes began to droop and she slowly fell into a slumber. Her last thought being _I don't want to leave my loved ones._

EL FIN

I know I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get this down. Also I went through and fixed the first chapter. Inutaishio was supposed to be dead. I wrote the first chapter before I had everything planned out. So yea. Did you guys like the little twist? Just wait until next chapter!

_**SPOILER- Do not read if you don't want to know what happens in the next chapter!**_

Now really guys if you don't want it ruined don't continue reading! Stop! Para! Halt! Do not continue! Danger! Alert! Teishi! Owari! Tachiyori! STOP!

Kagome sat on the roof of the school. She closed her eyes. The pain was unbearable. Shouldn't it be easier? Kami-sama must want her to strive harder.

_Should I jump? Should I end this miserable life?_ Kagome asked herself _No. Its what he wants you to do. Kenji wants you to give up. Get your revenge by putting him behind bars forever. Let him see the wrath of Daiki Higurashi's daughter._

Images of her father flowed through her mind. She opened her eyes and looked down. Images of Inuyasha and her friends flowed through. Soon memories joined in.

Kagome stood up. She took a step backwards. The roof door banged open, startling her. She lost her footing and fell off the side, plunging to her death. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting the impact, but it never came.

Slowly, she opened one eye. Chocolate brown met molten amber in a fierce gaze. She opened the other eye. The amber eyes disappeared and reappeared with the same chocolate brown eyes as hers.

Kagome looked around. She was floating—in midair. Her two of her favorite people her suspending her from the air. Her father and Inutaishio floated upwards, to the top of the building. They set her down and she looked to her right. Inuyasha sat with his head in his hands. Kagome smiled at the two men as the disappeared. She slowly walked over to Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked to no one "Why did she have to go?"

Kagome sat next to his and wrapped her arms around him, startling him. His head jumped out of his hands and locked eyes with her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded.

"I'm here Inuyasha. It seems as though I have three guardian angels. As I was stepping away from the edge of the building the 1st opened the door, startling me and making me lose my footing. I fell and the other two—Inutaishio and my father—caught me," Kagome said softly and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're alright," he replied and nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked softly and shivered as he nuzzled her.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had died," He murmured.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said and she turned around "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." She replied and he brought his head down, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, The Pain is Erased-He's There for Me

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned my Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the counterparts. I am in no way connected to Rumiko Takahashi, whom I adore with every fiber of my being! n.n

Chapter 12

Kagome crossed her arms in annoyance, wincing slightly, as the telephone rang for the fiftieth time that day. She scowled at the phone and turned her head away.

"I'm not answering, so you can quit calling," Kagome muttered to herself and looked down at her watch.

_What if it is Inuyasha? Should I answer it?_ Kagome thought to herself and the phone stopped ringing.

She heard a knock at the door. She watched as the door opened and Inuyasha appeared. He wore jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair was tied at the base of his neck. His ears were drooped in a sad manner. She looked at what were in his hands.

_Flowers? For me?_ Kagome's face turned into one of delight, a large smile plastered on her delicate face.

"Hey Kagome…" Inuyasha said distantly as he walked into the room and sat in a chair.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome replied and took the flowers as he handed them to her "Thank you."

"Yea…" He mumbled in the same tone.

"I'm supposed to get out tomorrow. Dr. Toshi might let me out early if I'm healed enough," Kagome said brightly and watched as Inuyasha's ears perked up slightly.

"That's great!" Inuyasha said with a smile and looked at Kagome for the first time.

Kagome got up and sat in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome up in a large hug and Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"I might go and see my uncle when I get out," Kagome said softly and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Inuyasha tensed. He started to growl. Red flashed through his eyes and his grip tightened on Kagome's arms.

"Inuyasha?" She pulled away and gasped as his eyes dilated and turned red "I don't think I'll go… I really don't want to, but I have to."

His grip slackened slightly and it quickly tightened again.

"Inuyasha! You're hurting me!" She cried out.

She watched in horror as his fangs lengthened, and purple lined began to appear on his cheeks. Inuyasha continued to growl.

_Where's tetsusiaga when we need it?_ She thought to herself _What do I do?_

"Inuyasha! Listen to me. I wont go and see him! Change back to normal," She said several times each time he growled and tightened his grip.

Instinct took over her and she leaned forward and slowly pressed her lips onto his. Her eyes slid shut as Inuyasha's body slackened and his grip was released. Shock filled her when he began kissing back. She pulled back, opening her eyes.

"You kissed back," She said softly gazing into his eyes.

"You kissed me?" Inuyasha replied questionably.

"I did, and I'll do it again!" Kagome exclaimed and kissed him tenderly.

"Be my girlfriend, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly once they pulled apart.

"Yes," Kagome replied and he kissed her.

The door opened and Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Kagura walked in. Miroku hooted and Sango slapped him. Sesshomaru turned his head with a grunt and Kikyo, Kagura, and Rin awed. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, both blushing and smiling.

"Way to go Inuyasha!" Miroku howled, a dreamy, perverted expression on his face.

"Pervert," Sango said and hit him up side the head.

"Go to hell Miroku," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome crawled into the bed.

"How was it Kagome?" Cooed Kikyo and Kagura just smirked.

"Shut up!" Kagome cried and her face went redder as they laughed.

The phone rang. Kagome went quiet. The room's occupants looked at her as she growled. It rang again. Kagome stared at the phone. It rang again.

"Stupid phone! LEMME ADIT! LEMME ADIT!" Kagome yelled and immediately Inuyasha and Sango held her back.

Kagome struggled against them. She pulled and turned, wincing in pain every time she turned.

"Imma KILL the PHONE!" She roared and Rin answered it.

"Hello? —Oh hello Higurashi-san and Takahashi-sama. —Um let me see." Rin said pausing and glanced over at Kagome "Actually she's struggling to kill the phone… —Uh huh. —Yes… I will tell her.

"Kagome-chan, Kimmi-san and Izayoi-sama want to know if you need anything," Rin said to Kagome, holding a hand over the mouthpiece.

"Yea! Stop calling me!" Kagome shouted and calmed down slightly "I mean, I enjoy having them call me, but every half hour is just to much!"

"Kagome-chan says that she doesn't want you guys to call her anymore. She likes it when you guys do, but just don't call her every half hour," Rin told them and she smiled softly "Yes—Uh huh— Will do. Thank you Higurashi-san and Takahashi-sama."

Kagome sighed and smiled as Rin said good-bye and hung up the phone.

"Rin, you do know that mama, is you're aunt… you're not supposed to call your aunt Higurashi-san. Just call her Kimmi…" Kagome told her and Rin nodded as she blushed.

"Yes, and Izayoi will soon be your step-mother-in-law," Sesshomaru said and looked at Rin with a straight face.

"Old habits die hard…" Rin mumbled and walked over to Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat back and crossed her arms, gazing out of the window. She winced slightly when her clothing rubbed against her ribs.

"I cannot wait until I'm out of this hell hole of a hospital," Kagome grumbled with a scowl "The food is horrible, I can't eat Oden, or Ramen… The television is awful…"

Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, and Miroku laughed.

"Fine! If you guys wont sympathize, I'll make you empathize!" Kagome said as she cracked her knuckles, a large grin spreading across her face.

"Kagome, lighten up!" Inuyasha said to her.

"Lighten up? LIGHTEN UP? You Inuyasha Takahashi, expect me to LIGHTEN UP?" Kagome screeched, "I hate hospitals! I've been in them enough! You tell me to LIGHTEN UP?"

A blue light surrounded Kagome as she muttered something. A necklace—rosary—appeared in Kagome's hands. It was surrounded in blue light. She threw it around Inuyasha's neck and yelled a single word out.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and a loud crash was heard, followed my muffled profanities from the now currently, hanyou making out with the dusty hospital floor.

They all, save Inuyasha, watched as Kagome's forehead and arm wounds began to heal. The skin seemed to stretch, leaving behind no marks as it sealed itself together. Kagome, still fuming, did not feel a thing as her skin patched itself. She felt the slight cracking of ribs as they healed though.

"Ow…" She muttered and grasped her ribcage.

Everyone cringed as they heard cracks and pops from the bones healing. Rin shuddered as Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo blanched. Kagura looked thoroughly amused, as did Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stood up and smirked.

"Yummy, ain't it?" he asked Kagome who glared at him.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground, kissing it again.

The door opened as Inuyasha stood again, dusting himself off. Dr. Toshi walked in, clipboard in hand and stopped before Kagome.

"How are you doing Kagome?" He asked and looked at her.

"Fine Dr. Toshi," Kagome replied with a smirk "I believe I should get out of here. I'm all healed."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Toshi asked and looked at her closely.

"Yes. I had and energy surge of my miko powers," Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes.

"That's right Dr. Kagome put a subduing rosary on Inuyasha and the Miko powers surged throughout her, healing her wounds, and placing her ribs together, mending them as well," Kikyo said and walked next to Dr. Toshi.

"I see…" He said and quickly jotted a note down "Here you go."

Kagome took the note from Dr. Toshi and he left. Kagome hurriedly stood up and grabbed her clothes from the bedside. She nearly ran into the bathroom. She quickly changed into a long-sleeved white shirt and a black shirt that said 'Kiss my what?' She put on a jean Jacket and a pair of tight blue jeans. She slipped on black converses.

"Can I braid your hair, Kagome?" Kikyo asked Kagome and she nodded.

Kikyo quickly brushed Kagome's hair. She braided the soft tendrils together.

Kagome gathered her things. Then the seven friends walked out of the room and into the elevators, taking them down to the lobby. Kagome checked herself out and they all got into the three separate vehicles.

A few days later, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat in the courtyard of the high school. Kikyo and Kagura were in the lunchroom getting their food. The wind blew slightly, Sakura petals falling softly, as the summer air began to set upon them.

"Can you believe we only have a year of High school left?" Kagome asked as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

The four had finished their lunches and were kicking back, relaxing. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, far enough apart that Miroku couldn't grope her, but close enough that they were next to each other.

"Yea… it seems like just yesterday that we were all in diapers," Sango sighed softly.

"Yea…" They all sighed.

The day flew by quickly and Kagome sat on her bed, thinking about what had happened. She sighed and got up. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and threw it on. It was still light out so she'd go for a walk. She walked out of her room and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Kikyo, I'm going for a walk," Kagome said in a depressed manner as she stopped next to the living room "I'll be at the school most likely."

"Alright. Be safe," She said and quickly hugged Kagome.

Kagome walked out of the house and down the numerous steps. 10 minutes later she reached the school, not aware that Kikyo had called and told Inuyasha everything that had happened. She was completely unaware of the stalker that followed her, keeping an eye on her.

Kagome walked across the courtyard and up the stair to the doors of the school. She entered them and walked through the darkened halls. She found the stairs leading up to the roof.

She climbed the stairwell and opened the door quietly. She walked to the edge of the school and sat down. She began to think.

_He's not my father. Daiki is my father. Not Kenji._ She thought and gazed across the schoolyard.

It was beautiful A perfect place to die. Should she jump? Should she just end this miserable life?

_No. My life isn't miserable. I have everything to life for. I have my mother._ Kagome thought to herself _But what about Father? I have gramps. I have Souta, Kaede, and Kikyo. I have Sango, Kagura, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru._

She closed her eyes.

_But most importantly I love Inuyasha. He's the most perfect boyfriend. Yes but… Why would he want me? I'm not innocent anymore. I've been abused and raped. _She thought bitterly.

The pain was unbearable. Shouldn't it be easier? Kami-sama must want her to strive harder.

_Should I jump? Should I end this miserable life?_ Kagome asked herself _No. Its what he wants you to do. Kenji wants you to give up. Get your revenge by putting him behind bars forever. Let him see the wrath of Daiki Higurashi's daughter._

Images of her father flowed through her mind. She opened her eyes and looked down. Images of Inuyasha and her friends flowed through. Soon memories joined in.

Kagome stood up. She took a step backwards. The roof door banged open, startling her. She lost her footing and fell off the side, plunging to her death. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting the impact, but it never came.

Slowly, she opened one eye. Chocolate brown met molten amber in a fierce gaze. She opened the other eye. The amber eyes disappeared and reappeared with the same chocolate brown eyes as hers.

Kagome looked around. She was floating—in midair. Her two of her favorite people her suspending her from the air. Her father and Inutaishio floated upwards, to the top of the building. They set her down and she looked to her right. Inuyasha sat with his head in his hands. Kagome smiled at the two men as the disappeared. She slowly walked over to Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked to no one "Why did she have to go?"

Kagome sat next to his and wrapped her arms around him, startling him. His head jumped out of his hands and locked eyes with her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded.

"I'm here Inuyasha. It seems as though I have three guardian angels. As I was stepping away from the edge of the building the 1st opened the door, startling me and making me lose my footing. I fell and the other two—Inutaishio and my father—caught me," Kagome said softly and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're alright," he replied and nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked softly and shivered as he nuzzled her.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had died," He murmured.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said and she turned around "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." She replied and he brought his head down, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Chapter Complete

Did you like it? Sorry it's late. Here's you're Random moment!

Random Corner #2

Featuring Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Sesshomaru: (Uses tenseiga to bring Shippo and Rin back to life)

Rin: Oh thank you Sesshomaru-sama!

Shippo: Thanks!

Sesshomaru: Hn…

Rin: C'mon Shippo! Lets go Bother Inuyasha.

Shippo: Okay! (The two go over to Inuyasha who is now situated in a tree.

Rin and Shippo: Bother Bother Bother bother bother! Bother bother bother bother bother!

Shippo: E who! That was fun!

Rin: I like the part where he stopped moving!

Shippo: Lets go bother him again!

Rin: naw! I don't wanna….

El Fin!

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up

Chapter 13

Your "Father" Awaits

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All right are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 13

(Weeks after the accident and Inuyasha and Kagome's confessions)

An alarm sounded somewhere in the distance at the sunset shrine. A hand shot out and grabbed the alarm clock, throwing it into the wall, smashing it into pieces. A groan was heard and the blankets were pulled down, revealing the form of a disheveled Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes. She glared at the broken alarm clock. With a huff the black haired young woman climbed out of bed.

"I was having such a good dream too!" Kagome mumbled and looked at her watch.

It was 7:30. She needed to be at the courthouse at 9:30. She stretched and walked over to the closet. A small finger placed itself on her lips, as she looked through her closet.

_Where the heck did I put that suit?_ Kagome thought and quickly spotted it _Ah ha! There it is!_

Kagome reached out and tenderly took the suit. Her hand shook slightly with every movement. She took a deep breath. It was going to be hard today. It was going to be very hard indeed.

She dressed in the suit, completed with skirt and Converse Chucks. She'd bring along a pair of high heels and change into them. She grimaced at she looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed out her hair and pulled it into twin tight buns behind her ears.

_Kami-sama… I **hate **skirts!_ Kagome thought bitterly as she walked away from her closet mirror.

She walked over to her vanity desk and sat down in the chair. She applied some blush and some eyeliner. She followed it up by some mascara and some eye shadow.

Kagome grimaced, again. She stood up and looked at the time. Its only 8:30.

She sighed. Time to actually wake up. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. She pulled out a Mountain Dew and closed the door.

She opened the can and guzzled it quickly. She wanted to leave early so she could meet everyone at the courthouse. She ran up to her room and grabbed her heels. She grabbed her car keys and stuffed her wallet in a purse. She looked around and smiled sadly. Shaking her head, she turned and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

She walked out of the house after locking the door. She descended the stairs quickly and climbed into her vehicle. She set her purse and her shoes in the passenger seat and buckled up. She started the engine and took off.

They had managed to buy her a new car-no truck, a present from Inuyasha. Her old car was completely destroyed. It was a different model, a whole new brand. It was a 2006 Chevrolet Silverado, in dark blue with silver flames.

She sighed contently as she parked the large truck, ten minutes later. She pulled out her keys and placed them into her purse. She slipped off her chucks and placed her high heels on.

She opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. She grabbed her purse and swung it up onto her shoulder. She smiled slightly as she shut the door and locked it. She strode up to the double doors of the Courthouse and opened them. She felt the rush of warm air hit her face as she walked into the large building.

She walked down the long hallway and up a set of swirling stairs. As she reached the top she saw the many smiling faces of friends and family. She walked forward and into the embrace of Inuyasha. He bent his head down and kissed her cheek lightly. The lingering presence was still felt by her as he pulled back.

"Thank you, everybody, for being here for me," She said and glanced at Sango and Miroku and their family, and then over at Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagura. Her gaze landed on the Takahashi parents and finally on her mother, grandpa and brother.

Kohaku stepped forward, bravely, after a few minutes of silence. He walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha and bowed slightly.

"Kagome-san, we'd do anything for you," He spoke softly and smiled as he righted himself.

"Thank you, Kohaku-kun," Kagome said and smiled gratefully.

Kohaku bowed his head and walked over to Sango and sat down on the benches. Kagome smiled as Miroku went to place an arm around Sango's shoulders, but she backed away slightly. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagura. She bowed and straightened.

"Thank you for coming, guys. It really means a lot to me," She said and Kagura nearly smiled.

"Hey, anything for one of the people who saved me from Naraku. No problem, Kagome," Kagura said and smirked, rather meekly.

"Anything for my brothers mate," Sesshomaru half grunted and half spoke as Kagome flushed with embarrassment.

"We aren't even, Sesshomaru," She exclaimed, blushing like a tomato, and Rin giggled.

"No problem Kagome-chan," Rin said and gave Kagome a brief hug.

Everything was cut to a minimum as Faith walked out and asked for Kagome and the witness' to go into her office. They all discussed how the trial would work and each one of them-Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kimmi, Grandpa Higurashi, and Kagura- stated their testaments.

"Perfect. We have this trial in the bag," Faith announced and soon after that the trial began.

Kenji Higurashi narrowed his eyes as his so-called daughter walked into the courtroom. He watched as his lawyer-Kitsurugi Daiki- walked over to Tsume Faith. They began animatedly conversing. He shuffled his chained hands and moved his chained feet as Daiki-san walked back over and took a seat next to him.

"All rise for the honorable judge Matheson," The bailiff said and everyone rose as the judge walked in.

After a few minutes Faith was called forth to bring up a witness. She smiled wryly.

"I call forth Miss Kagome Higurashi to the stands," She said and Kagome rose, trembling slightly.

She walked forward, head held high, and sat down in the witness stand. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes and smiled widely as she felt the presence of her father and Godfather. She nearly smiled as the remembrance of the talk her mother and her had a few days prior.

"Kagome!" Her mothers voice called from downstairs.

"Yes mama?" Kagome called down from her room to her mother.

"Can you come here for a moment? I would like to talk to you for a few minutes," Kagome's mothers voice responded.

"Coming!" Kagome cried and ran down the stairs.

She joined her mother into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Yes, Mama?" Kagome asked and looked at her mother as she wrung her hands "is everything alright? You're wringing your hands."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that, well, that you do-no did-have a godfather. Inuyasha's parents took the responsibility to be your godparents," Kimmi said softly and stepped forward.

"Why are you telling me this, mama?" Kagome asked sullenly.

"I just wanted to let you know, incase anything happens to grandpa or me. You and Souta will be sent to live with them," She replied and Kagome smiled meekly.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this now?" Kagome said softly.

"Incase Kenji decides to come after me, or something like that. Its best to be prepared in the words of Daiki," Kimmi smiled widely "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Mama," Kagome replied and smiled as she hugged the older woman.

"Your honor, may I state something? It's been bugging me for a while, and I want to get this clear," Kagome said tentatively and looked up at the judge, her eyes open and dancing with slight happiness.

"You may, Miss Higurashi," Judge Matheson said and inclined his head.

"Thank you," she said and began talking fiercely, "That man, (She pointed her finger at Kenji) is not my father. My father was Higurashi Daiki. (There was a sharp intake of breath all around) That man, right there, is my uncle. Not my father."

Faith smiled kindly at Kagome and opened her mouth. Kagome pulled her finger into a fist and placed her hand into her lap. She narrowed her eyes at Kenji and glanced to her mother, who had silent tears running down her face.

"Miss Higurashi, will you state your testimony?" Faith said and Kagome nodded, her eyes softened.

"I remember my father, ever so slightly. He was a kind man, and then all of the sudden the kind, loving man turned into an evil, rude, arrogant Bast -erm- jerk. I remember coming home from school, ten minutes late, and being slapped. I remember watching as Kenji beat my mother, and my little brother. Then the unthinkable happened. Nana Higurashi died," Kagome hesitantly paused "He raped me that night. I was knocked unconscious, but I knew he did. I woke up the next morning, naked; my legs were sore and my head hurt.

"There were several other occasions, and then I found out that I was a Miko. I began learning self-defense, and how to create a shield. I came up with a plan. I began casting the shield on my Mama, Gramps, and Souta. Mama would go get Inuyasha or go to Grandpa Himagurugi. She'd call the police and the hospital. For as long as I could remember I was beaten and I spent many nights in the hospital. My friends knew of my situation, well everyone except Kikyo and Kagura. The school knew of it, as well. They'd send my homework with Inuyasha; I'd do it, and then give it to him to hand in."

Faith nodded. "Kagome, your ribs were bruised and broken, on several different occasions, is this correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," was Kagome's replied, her brow furrowed.

"Kagome, your uncle, is Kenji Higurashi, is it not?" Faith asked and Daiki-san stood up swiftly.

"Objection, your honor!" He exclaimed and the judge.

"Miss Faith, if you'd please stick with the program," The judge replied hotly.

"Yes sir," Faith replied and looked at Kenji and Daiki-san for a brief second "Kagome, did this man rape and abuse you?"

"Yes he did, Faith-san," Kagome replied, wincing slightly.

"Your honor, I do have some x rays and notes from Miss Higurashi's Doctor," Faith said and walked up to the Judge and handed him a folder.

He glanced through the photos and immediately felt sorry for the young lady. She had suffered so much from her uncle. He would see to it that Kenji Higurashi was put behind bars.

Daiki-san stood up and looked around the courtroom. He stopped before the witness stand and began speaking.

"You say you're a miko?" Daiki-san said and looked at her and she nodded "Wouldn't you're powers be affected if you were violated?"

"If it were willing incest, than yes, or if I had discovered my powers before it happened, than yes," Kagome replied, angrily and glared at the lawyer in front of her.

"I see. Kagome, would you please tell me of the night that your father raped you?" Daiki-san said and Kagome hissed.

"He's not my father," Kagome replied dangerously, her eyes narrowing as the air cackled slightly.

"Yes, your uncle. Are you sure that he's only your uncle?" Daiki-san replied bluntly as he rolled his eyes.

"I object your honor!" Faith yelled and narrowed her eyes at Daiki-san.

"Sit down, Faith-san. Just sit down," Kagome said softly, her eyes trained on Inuyasha as she gripped the rail of the witness stand.

"Kagome—" Faith began but Kagome cut her off.

"Just do it, please? I can handle this," Kagome said, her eyes fluttered close and she inhaled.

Faith sat down and Kagome opened her eyes, smiling brightly as the invisible hands of Daiki Higurashi and Inutashio Takahashi were placed on her shoulders. They squeezed her shoulders and let go.

"Miss Higurashi, we are waiting," Daiki-san said and Kagome repliedby asking what the question was again.

"Thank you…" She murmured silently and looked around before talking, her eye closed the whole time as she remembered that horrid night.

"Stupid girl" she heard her father yell and throw something and she whimpered as it connected with her side.

He kicked her in the stomach and she whimpered again. She coughed up blood and grasped her stomach.

"You like this?" he yelled and backhanded her.

"Kenji, stop. Please," She heard her mothers voice and footsteps.

"Shut up Kimmi," He yelled and threw a vase at her, causing her to fall on the floor unconscious

"Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…" she heard her father say.

"You look more beautiful than ever," He muttered and knelt down, caressing her cheek.

He helped her up and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Kagome was scared now. Her father pulled back and struck her. She blacked out and he had his way with her, taking away her virginity.

Kagome inhaled, "And I woke up, naked, sore and on the stairs of the house."

"I see," Daiki-san said, rather disgusted "No further questions, your honor."

"Faith? Do you have any more questions for Miss Higurashi?" Matheson said and Faith stood up.

"No your honor," She stated firmly and sent a glare towards Kenji "Might I call up Inuyasha Takahashi?"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and stood up, stepping down the stairs and into a sloppy embrace with Inuyasha. They backed away and headed in opposite directions-Inuyasha to the stand, Kagome to the witness table. Faith walked around the table and began questioning Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what happened once you got to Kagome's house onAugust 17th of 1999?" Faith asked and Inuyasha closed his eyes, growling.

"It was the very first time I had ever been to Kagome's house, after my father had died. We were 12 and Kagome needed some help on math homework. I told her I'd be over at about 3:15," Inuyasha began and paused.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out as he knocked on the door of Higurashi shrine.

The door slid open and Inuyasha walked in tentatively. A muffled cry reached his sensitive ears, and he dropped the books and ran through the house, listening to the muffled cries. The cries were coming from Kagome's room and he opened the door.

"Kenji was lying on top of Kagome, forcing his mouth onto her, or at least he was trying. She was crying, and I became angry," Inuyasha said softly, opening his eyes, a light growl emitted from his throat.

"Get off her, you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed, and ran at the man, kicking him off Kagome.

Kenji fell on the floor, with a loud thump. Kagome scrambled up and ran into Inuyasha's arms. He rocked her back and forth.

"What the hell were you thinking, jackass?" Inuyasha growled, narrowing his eyes at the man.

The man stood up, "That's my daughter you are holding, young man. Let her go."

Inuyasha stood firm, "No. You tried to kiss her. I wont let you harm her."

"Let her go, boy," He roared, and Kagome shuddered against Inuyasha.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Kagome," Inuyasha said and the door banging open and then close alerted Kenji.

He frowned and walked out of the room, closing it, as if nothing ever happened. Inuyasha sat down on a near by chair and set Kagome on his lap.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her and she sobbed.

"Make it better, Inuyasha!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"I will Kagome, I will," He said and smiled softly.

Inuyasha let out a growl and glared at the man that was Kagome's so called father. The man shuddered inwardly as his lawyer stood up.

"Sir?" Daiki-san to the judge "If I may make a statement?"

"You may, Daiki," Matheson replied and Daiki bowed.

"I believe that my client is guilty as charged. He's done abused, Miss Higurashi, and raped her," Daiki-san said quietly and looked at the floor, before raising his gaze "Can we end it? Can we end Miss Higurashi's pain, sir? I believe she's gone through enough."

"Jury?" Judge Matheson said to the audience to the side.

"May we have a few minutes, your honor?" One man said and stood up, bowing along with the rest as the judge nodded.

The group of people walked into a room off to the side. A few minutes later the jury walked out of the room and bowed respectfully to the judge.

"Guilty as charged," They said in one voice, in unison.

A/N

Hey Minna-san! Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up is coming to a close. Only 5 more chapters left, and then the sequel. The Sequel will be based mostly around Miroku and Sango. With pieces of Kikyo/Onigumo and Kagura?. I'm not sure what it will be called, but I know that there will be a sequel. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up

Chapter 14

Escaped

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All right are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

-Chapter 14- 

Kagome smiled softly as she lay in the arms of her boyfriend. Their friends sat next to them, Sango and Kikyo on the right and Miroku on the left. Kagura had gone with her family to look for a house, as Sesshomaru had proposed to Rin shortly after they had adopted Kagura.

"Hey, what do you all want to do?" Kagome asked and looked around at the group.

"Let's go shopping," Kikyo said and Sango agreed.

"Yea! We haven't went since Rin took us in… March?" Sango said and nodded.

"Yea, we can get some new outfits for after school and on the weekends," Kikyo said and Kagome nodded.

"I can't believe that we are getting uniforms!" Kagome exclaimed and frowned "And they are short skirts too! Skirts! Short! Of all things!"

"Hey, I don't mind," Kikyo said and frowned slightly "okay, so I do, but skirts aren't all that bad!"

Miroku sighed dreamily, "I get to see Sango in a short skirt…"

"Oi! Lech!" Sango scowled and reached across Kagome and Inuyasha to slap Miroku.

"Ow…" Miroku mumbled and rubbed his cheek.

"Stupid lecher… By the way, I'm wearing the khakis," Sango said happily.

"But Sango, you can't wear them…" Kagome trailed off.

"Yes, I can. I'll get suspended, sure, but I'm wearing the slacks," Sango said and smirked.

"Sango…" Kagome said and stood up "No getting suspended this year!"

"But, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed and stood up.

"I refuse to bring you're homework to you. I mean it, Sango-chan!" Kagome said exasperatedly.

"I'll bring it to you, Sango," Miroku said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You only want to grope her," He pointed out and stood up, followed by Kikyo "Stupid lecher."

"Hey!" Miroku said and stood up.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said and folded his arms "Can we go? I want to get this shopping stuff done with."

"Kagome, lets just go, alright?" Kikyo said and smiled softly at the two friends.

"Yea, fine," She said and Sango and Kagome linked arms, walking out of the living room.

"You guys coming?" Kagome and Sango called over their shoulders in unison.

Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku rushed out of Kagome's living room and outside. They all ran down the steps and they all climbed into the Mustang convertible of Inuyasha's. Kagome smiled wryly at the car.

"Humorous to say that, my car was a 'stang, and I wrecked it…" Kagome smirked and looked at the group "I think I'll take my truck."

"I'll go with!" Kikyo said and jumped out of the car and walked with Kagome to the Chevy truck.

The two Higurashi girls climbed into the large truck and buckled up. Kagome started the engine and they took off, followed by Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. The two cars reached the mall a few minutes later, and parked. They got out and walked together, arms linked together. Inuyasha was on the far right, with Kagome on his left arm, then Kikyo on Kagome's left arm, followed by Sango on her right, followed by Miroku on the far left.

The day ended as Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome returned to the Sunset Shrine, loaded with bags. Each had gotten skirts, shorts, shirts, shoes, and pants.

Kagome had gotten three skirts, five pairs of bell-bottom jeans, three pairs of capris, and two pairs of jogging pants, along with 10 different shirts. One skirt was black, another brown, and the last one was brown and different shades of blue in stripes. The capris were dark blue jeans. The shirts were mostly spaghetti straps. There were two halters and five short-sleeved shirts.

Kikyo had gotten six skirts, four pairs of capris, two pairs of shorts, two pairs of bell-bottom pants, and twelve shirts. The skirts were mostly black with two dark blue ones, two whites ones, and one brown one. The capris were dark blue jeans. And the shorts were white, black, or blue, knee-shorts. The shorts were mostly Spaghetti straps, with three tank tops, four halters, and three short-sleeved shirts.

Sango had gotten four pairs of bell-bottom jeans, three pairs of capris, two pairs of shorts, three pairs of jogging pants, and ten shirts. The skirts were black; the pants and capris were dark blue jeans, and the shorts were black track shorts. All of her shirts were Spaghetti straps or halters.

They all had gotten four pairs of shoes and three dresses; Kagome had gotten a dark blue strapless, corset dress, trimmed with silver, along with two black and silver spaghetti strap dresses. Kikyo had gotten a white spaghetti strap dress trimmed with red, and two red and black halter dresses. Sango had gotten a black halter dress trimmed with maroon, and two black and maroon dresses.

Each had gotten a pair of dress shoes to match the trimming of the dresses, along with converse chucks; Kagome had gotten blue, Sango chose black, and Kikyo chose red. They had gotten black vans, and black flip-flops with red flames. (Sorry for the long descriptions!)

"Looks like we got a whole new wardrobe girls!" Kikyo said and they giggled and Kagome glanced out the window.

"Dance is coming up soon," Kagome stated blandly, a blank expression playing at her face "In a week or so."

"Ka…go…me?" Sango asked in syllables carefully as she gazed at Kagome in confusion.

"Hard to believe what's happened this year. I mean, my 'father'," Kagome used air quotes on father "turning out to be my uncle, my uncle being placed in jail. Inuyasha and I dating, Kikyo joining us, again… I wish, if just for one day, and one day only, that time would slow down.

"I want to be able to smell the lilacs down at the park. I want to braid hair. I want to bare foot across the sand at the pond. I want to run through the cherry blossoms as they fall from the trees. I want to climb the Go-shinboku tree, one last time. I want to eat my first ice cream cone. I want," Kagome paused as her eyes filled with unwanted tears and she choked back a sob "I want to be with my father. I want to see my father, one last time. I want a normal life!"

"Ka…Kagome?" Kikyo asked and rushed up from her chair and over to the bed where her cousin sat "What's the matter?"

"My life isn't normal!" Kagome stood up and rushed to her window "My father died. My mother married my uncle. My uncle abused us and raped me! He's always put into jail, and my mother won't even have a trial! Then, I find out that he's not even my father! My best friend, who happens to be a guy and a half demon-which I do not mind at all- turns out to be the man that I love with all my heart and more. Can you not see? My life isn't normal."

"Kagome… take a breather," Sango said softly, standing up and walked over to Kagome "Let's go take a walk or something."

"Feh, you two go ahead. I'm not leaving anywhere," Kagome replied and Kikyo scowled.

"No. You are coming with us," She replied shortly and angrily "I know what you're thinking about doing."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Kagome replied and turned around to gaze at her angry cousin.

"The third attempt at your life. Kagome, I love you. Sango loves you. Miroku loves you. Your mother, your brother, and Gramps love you. Uncle Daiki, god rest his soul, loves you, and Rin loves you," Kikyo smiled through her anger as her face softened slightly "Sesshomaru loves you, and Kagura does too. Inutashio-sama, god rest his soul, loves you, and even Izayoi-sama does too! My parents, god rest their souls, love you, along with Kaede."

Kikyo stood up and walked over to Kagome. She placed her hands on each cheek.

"And Inuyasha, he loves you with all of his heart and more. I watch him at lunch. He gazes endlessly at you, even in class! It's a wonder how he gets straight A's. He'd die for you, Kagome-chan," Kikyo smiled wider and locked eyes with her cousin "We all would. You're what keeps us all happy. You're the reason we don't fight. So many people love you. These people need you, and you need them. We'd be lost without you, Kagome."

"Kikyo's right, Kagome. We need you," Sango said and Kagome smile at her.

"Thanks guys. I promise that I wont try and hurt myself. And by the way, the school it wasn't my fault. Inuyasha scared me and I slipped off the roof. I'm just lucky I have two guardian angels," I said and smiled "My dad, and Inutashio. Well Inutashio is more of 'Yasha's guardian angel, I suppose."

"Hey, let go for a walk! Maybe we can see if Kaede-sama needs some help, or something," Kikyo suggested and Sango nodded.

"I think I'll take you guys up on that," She said with a playful smile as she stood.

The three girls all stood up and walked out of Kagome's bedroom and out of the house. Kagome told her mom that the three were going to walk over to Kaede-sama's house. Ten minutes later, the three friends were walking up, what seemed to be, the several thousand stairs.

Kagome walked in between Kikyo and Sango as they walked up to the door. There was a guy sweeping the ground, along with the little girl that Kagome and Kikyo had met earlier that month, Akeryou.

"Kikyo-sama! Kagome-sama!" She exclaimed and Kagome bent over to talk to Akeryou.

"Hey there, Akeryou-chan," She said and Akeryou smiled and looked at Sango who had also bent over, "This is my friend Sango."

"Hello, Sango-sama," Akeryou said happily and looked at Sango with wide eyes, "I want you to meet my brother! Kagome-sama, Kikyo-sama, and Sango-sama, this is my older brother, Onigumo."

The three girls bowed and smiled at the dark haired guy.

"Konnichi'wa!" They said in unison and Onigumo bowed.

"Konnichi'wa," He said, calmly.

Kagome jumped as her brand new cell phone rang.

"Sorry, excuse me for a minute," She said as she pulled it out, "It's Faith."

She answered it quickly, "Moshi-moshi."

"_Hey, Kagome,_" Faith said and Kagome blinked.

"Hey, what's up? News about the trial?" She asked and Faith hissed.

"_No, it's about your father. He's escaped,_" She replied and Kagome growled.

"He WHAT?" She yelled the last part, "I mean, he _what_?"

"_He escaped. He left a note for you. I need you to get down here as soon as possible,_" She said and I smiled grimly.

"Alright. I'll be there soon," Kagome replied and hung up, "I have to get down to Faith's office. I'll see you guys later."

Kagome sighed and tucked her cell in her pocket and look at Sango.

"You want to come?" She asked and Sango nodded, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Sango said and the two took off running, with an inhuman speed.

They reached Kagome's house and got into Kagome's car. Kagome took off and they made it to the courthouse and to Faith's office in seconds. Kagome took a seat in front of Faith, along with Sango.

"Kagome, read this," Faith said and handed Kagome a note.

"Kagome, I'll be watching… You can't escape me… you're in trouble now, girl," Kagome read and glared at the paper, "Love, 'daddy-dearest'."

"What the hell?" Sango hissed and looked at the paper, "Nu uh."

"Uh huh," Kagome said and Sango growled.

"Oh fudge," She said and placed her head in her hands as Kagome threw the paper onto Faith's desk.

"Let the authorities know. Get it on the news. Do everything you can to get him back in jail," Kagome said and her phone rang.

"Mama?" She asked as she answered her phone.

"_Kagome, he just called. He says he's going to kill you, and Souta,_" Kagome's mom said and Kagome scowled.

"Go to Inuyasha's house. Take Souta and Kaede with you. Tell Izayoi to get extra security, it's likely he'll try and breach it. Pick Kikyo up from Kaede-sama's house. Keep everyone safe," Kagome said and hung up on her mom, "This means war."


	15. Chapter 15

Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up

Chapter 15

No More

A/N –Jan 22, 2006- it's my birthday! You guys are so lucky! I've updated what, three times in a week! Wow… More than I ever have in a month, well lately. I hope you guys enjoyed! By the way, the rest of this part of my fic is dedicated to my reviewers, who have never strayed from my side, and my readers too, who always read and try to review. I love you guys!

By the way, you can thank my good friend for helping me review faster, and I'm sorry it's so short! I'm running at a loss here. This story is falling completely apart. I think once I finish the whole story (Including the sequel, which will be posted on here, continuing Beatin' down to Beatin' Up.) I'm going to take it down and re-do it. ! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All right are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

-**_Chapter 15_**-

_Kagome,_

_You're going to die._

_Kagome,_

_You were a nice lay._

_Kagome,_

_You've grown up so pretty._

_Kagome,_

_You shouldn't have told._

_Kagome,_

_I'm going to kill you._

_Kagome,_

_You're going to meet your father._

_Kagome,_

"_Daddy" Loves you so much._

_Kagome,_

_I'm watching._

_Kagome,_

_I'm always watching._

_Kagome,_

_You can't escape._

_Kagome,_

_Buh bye._

_Kagome,_

_Nice body._

_Kagome,_

_They'll all die._

"_Hello?"_

"_You're going to die."_

"_Hello?"_

"_Four days."_

"_Hello?"_

"_I'm watching you."_

"_Hello?"_

"_(Erratic breathing)"_

"_Hello?_

"_So beautiful."_

"_Hello?"_

"_He'll die."_

"_Hello?"_

"_I'll kill him, too."_

"_Hello?"_

"_They'll all die."_

"_Hello?"_

"_(Sexual screams)"_

"_Hello?"_

"_You'll be alone in the world."_

"_Hello?"_

"_I killed them."_

"_Hello?"_

"_Goodbye."_

Over the next several days Kagome had received several notes from her uncle. Eventually he got a hold of her, via the phone. Somehow he had gotten her cell number and he had been calling daily at odd times.

"I'm getting SICK OF THIS!" Kagome screamed, her voice rising with each syllable.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called through the door of the room she was using at the Takahashi household.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" she called out, "You can come in."

Inuyasha tentatively opened the door for fear of getting hurt or something. He walked in and closed the door.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded slightly.

"Yea, he just called again. By the way, thank you for setting me up with a room with no windows. Makes me feel a lot safer," She said and he frowned.

"Your welcome. Hey, those guys are here," Inuyasha told her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh yeah," Kagome replied and picked up her cell phone from the floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's room and down the hall of the Takahashi Manor. They ran down the stairs and into the living room. Kagome glanced around at all the equipment. She hesitated and handed over her cell phone. They finished bugging it right as it rang. It rang a third time and Kagome picked it up.

She looked at the number. It was Kenji. She looked up at the others.

"It's him," She said and they all nodded.

"Keep him on the phone for five minutes, Kagome. We can get his location," one of the guys said to her.

"Alright," She said as it rang for the sixth time, "Hello?"

"Kagome," Was Kenji's reply.

"Uncle," She spat out dirtily.

"You'll die," He said and chuckled deeply and darkly.

"Hn, indeed," She replied and looked at the guy who was tracking Kenji.

He held up 4 fingers. She nodded and walked around.

"So, what do you want now?" She asked and sat down on the couch, next to Inuyasha.

"You," He replied and Kagome instantly placed a hand on Inuyasha's thigh to calm him down.

"Yea? Well you know what?" She said pissed off.

"What?" He replied.

"You can go to hell and tell old Lucifer that he's good pal Kagome says hello," She replied tartly.

"Funny," He replied sourly and Kagome shifted the phone.

"So, why, pray tell, are you calling me?" Kagome asked and she could almost hear him smile.

"I want you to meet me…" He trailed off and Kagome stood up as Inuyasha started growling.

"Where?" She asked and sat down in a different chair.

"The docks. In half of a fortnight. 9 P.M. Alone. If the police are there, you'll die," He replied and the line went dead.

"Ai, shoot," Kagome said and placed her head in her hands, "What have I done?"

"Kagome, don't go," Inuyasha said and they all gathered around her.

"What else am I to do?" She replied tartly and gasped, "No."

"What?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Kikyo, you're not going. I won't let you," Kagome whispered and Kikyo looked at her, eye widening a fraction of an inch.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked and Kagome nodded, "I have to then."

"No!" Kagome cried out and flung herself from the group and to Kikyo, "I wont lose you too."

She whispered the last part so her cousin could only hear.

"I refuse," She whispered and clung to Kikyo for dear life.

"Shikon spell will work, Kagome. Trust me," Kikyo replied and everyone looked at the two weirdly.

"I do, but what if I…" Kagome trailed off and became distant, "What if I can't find it? What if I mess up? What if I'm to late?"

"You will find it. You wont mess up, nor shall you be late," Kikyo said and held Kagome closely, "You've found it. Just follow your heart, and you'll do it when the time is right."

"Where?" Kagome asked and pulled away slightly.

"There," Kikyo said and pointed to Kagome's heart in the center of her chest.

Kagome smiled as her chest began to glow the same color as her miko aura. She sighed and opened her mouth as she looked back at Kikyo.

"But what if you don't make it?" Kagome asked and back away completely, "What happens then?"

"You live on," Kikyo replied and turned to the others, "In seven days from now, I will be going to meet with Kenji. If I happen to get a fatal wound, don't let the doctors touch me. Kagome is the only one aloud too. She has the power to save my life, and only her. Don't let her give up."

Kikyo turned and walked up the stairs and to her room. The others gazed at Kagome and she scowled.

"What? You guys got a problem?" Kagome hissed and they turned away, as if nothing ever happened, but took Kikyo's warning to heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up  
Chapter 16  
'Til Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All right are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Chapter 16**_

Kikyo brushed her hair away from her face and pulled it into a low ponytail. She looked at herself in the long mirror. She wore skintight black outfit and armor, which Sango gave her, and black boots from Inuyasha.

She wore a black ribbon from Miroku and a black belt with items in it that ranged from Band-Aids to a gun and several cartridges from Kaede. Kagome gave her a necklace that was enhanced with a miko spell, enabling inhuman speed and enabled her to cover up her scent.

Kikyo sighed as she ran through her training. She reached down and swung a quiver of arrows and a bow over her shoulder and fingered the sword attached to her hip. She looked up and scowled.

She was doing this for Kagome, and to put her sick stupid son of a-never mind- uncle in jail. She smiled and turned to leave the room. A thought ran through her head. What if she died? Oh, nonsense. Kagome wouldn't let her die.

She reached the door and opened it. She walked down the hall and descended the stairs. Everyone was at dinner, so it was best to leave now. She glanced down at her watch, 7:30. She heard noises in the kitchen and walked faster to the door. She opened it quietly and walked out, shutting it quietly.

She used her newfound stealth and took off, leaping over the gate. She ran to a park close by and stopped for a breather. She walked the rest of the way to the docks, knowing full well that the cops were there, acting as normal people, and that some were following her. She reached the docks, precisely five minutes before time.

She quickly cast a concealing charm that covered her weapons and the magic around her. She smiled despite herself and walked to dock number two, where Kenji would be waiting. Five minutes later, a man walked over to her and pulled out a gun.

One, two, three shots were heard, followed by several more. Kikyo fell onto the deck as each of the three bullets hit her. She landed with a thump and the guy laughed before gazing down at her.

"I knew you'd come, Kagome," The guys said, "My pretty little Kagome."

"You're wrong, you sick sadistic pig. I'm not Kagome," Kikyo said and coughed as the cops ran and arrested the man, "I'm Higurashi Kikyo. Cousin-" Kikyo gasped and coughed, "Protector and Savoir."

The paramedics were called and Kikyo as rushed off to the hospital, dying at each passing second.

Back at the Takahashi household, Kagome screamed as she clutched her chest. She fell from her chair and backed away from the kitchen table. She grabbed her shoulder and screamed again. Inuyasha rushed over to the fallen girl and bent over as she clutched her stomach, screaming again.

"Kikyo! Ah-AH!" She screamed and Inuyasha looked up.

"Where is she? Can you see?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded, still clutching her stomach.

"Hospital," Kagome said and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and rushed out the door.

He ran straight to the hospital and once he got there he ignored everything and everyone else and rushed off to find Kikyo. He found her and told the doctors to back away and let the Miko do her work. At first they didn't oblige, but when he growled at them they listened.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on her feet and she walked towards Kikyo. She placed one hand on Kikyo's chest and placed the other on her chest. She closed her eyes and let the miko power connect the two. One of the doctors ran towards them, but Inuyasha blocked his path.

"I made a promise. You will live. Higurashi Kikyo, rise this instant. Kikyo, ikinagaràeru. Kikyo ikinagaràeru. My wish is for you to live, until you have to leave this earth. At the cost: 1/4 of my soul. I take 1/4 of your soul and return it with mine. Live Kikyo, Live!" Kagome said in a hushed chant, "Kikyo, ikinagaràeru. Kikyo ikinagaràeru."

Kagome and Kikyo's bodies arched in unison and they let out a piercing scream. The two relatives seemed to rise in the air and float. A little glowing orb flew from both of their chests. It split into four pieces and one piece of each orb flew to the opposing orb. Kagome's fourth connected with Kikyo's and glowed purple with a little blue. Kagome's glowed the opposite. The orbs flew into their chests bodies as they collapsed in a heap.

Kagome's body fell limp and a pink ball floated above her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at it oddly. Kikyo sat up and smiled as she gazed down at her cousin. Inuyasha watched in complete awe, his arm had fallen limp as the doctors and nurses watched fascinated.

A small, translucent image appeared out of the orb. A woman, Midoriko, and some demons were in battle. Midoriko unleashed a final blow, and a light consumed herself, and the demons. The remainder of the battle floated in mid air. The same pinkish sphere that Kagome watched intently.

Several footsteps thundered down the hall as Sango, Miroku, Kagura, The Higurashi's, and the Takahashi's ran towards them. Sango was the first to stop, followed by Kagura, whose hair had unraveled from her bun.

The image changed and Kagome gazed at her ancestor. She smiled as Midoriko, in all her glory looked to her. The image looked about twenty and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

"My dear, you have set me free. The battle that longed for ages has been settled, yes my life has been taken, but I will be united again with my hanyou love. Thank you," she said and the image falter for a moment, "May your days be healthy, wise, and strong. You can take him head on. Good bye, Kagome."

"Midoriko?" Kagome whispered silently as the image disappeared and she looked over at the others, "I did it…"

With those words she fell into a deep, unconscious sleep. Kikyo looked to the others and smiled softly before following her cousin.

_**

* * *

Kagome  
**_

* * *

"I've saved Kikyo," She said aloud into the black abyss, "Can I live properly now?"

"Kagome, you're life has only just begun, child," Came a feminine voice from beside her.

She jumped and blinked. She turned to look at the person and gasped at the site of Midoriko. She stepped away and grinned sheepishly.

"I, uh… thanks," Kagome said and Midoriko smiled.

"You're welcome, Kagome. 5 shall visit you, excluding me. 6 you shall see, but only one you will remember. Your conscious shall be eased and your burden lifted, for soon he shall be gone forever," She stated and disappeared.

Kagome blinked confused and shook her head. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"Man, my ancestor sure is weird. Now how do I get out of her?" She said and took a step, which resulted in her falling, "EYA!"

Kagome flailed about in a useless and desperate attempt to fly. She sighed, realizing it was getting her no-where. She crossed her arms in a pout.

"Well, at least I know I can't get hurt. Its only a dream," She huffed and landed with a thump, "Ouch… that hurt."

She stood up, brushed herself off, and looked around. It was black…and dark, save a tiny speck of light. She stepped towards it. The light disappeared and a figure took its place. It was an elderly woman, dressed in a pink and light blue kimono. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered at the sight of Kagome.

"Grandmother?" She whispered, disbelievingly, "Nana Higurashi?"

"Yes, Kagome. It is me," She said and Kagome grinned, "I have ill news. You shan't live normally. The powers within you grow strong. Many will wish for you to help them, and many will wish you dead."

"Nana? But," Kagome whispered, her hand covered her mouth horrified.

"I'm kidding, child. But, your powers do grow stronger. You must not forget to meditate! Daily! Or the consequences could be disastrous," Nana Higurashi said and Kagome nodded, "You could purify all the demons-including Inuyasha!"

"I see… but purifying Naraku wouldn't be so bad…" Kagome trailed off and her grandmother scowled.

"And be classified as a murder, I think not. You will go to the hospital and be checked, and registered as a miko. Don't make me send warnings daily to you…" The gray haired woman stopped her threats as Kagome smiled.

"I wont, I promise. Thank you Nana Higurashi," Kagome said and she nodded as her grandmother disappeared; "Now that was strange. What's next? I'm gunna be hit by a piano?"

Kagome started laughing to herself as she began walking. She headed towards the light and smiled as she entered a white room. She looked around, seeing all white.

"Oh how nice, white, for a person who likes the dark. Psh," Kagome muttered and jumped as a man materialized ahead of her.

He was aged, like the old woman. His hair gray, and his eyes a bright blue. His hair, oddly, held a bit of curl to it. He wore a blue Haori and Hakama's.

"Grandfather?" She muttered, "Wonderful…"

"Hello, Kagome," He said slightly rude, but soft all just the same, "My son is stupid. Make sure he's punished properly."

"Ah, alas, I will," She grunted agitated.

"Good," He said and evaporated.

"How rude," She hissed angrily, and balled her hands into fists.

She grunted and scowled. She shook her anger away and shrugged. Her grandfather had never gotten along with her. They always seemed to fit, one way or another. She smiled softly before stepping.

"EYA! Not again," She screamed as she fell.

She sighed as she crossed her arms and grunted. She landed on her feet this time, in a rather awkward position. Her legs were separated, one bent up to her chest, and one straight out to her side. A hand was between them, keeping her balance, which didn't seem to work, as she fell anyways. She stood up, smirking though slightly flushed.

"Nobody seen that, good," She said to herself, but a laugh from behind her made her smirk fade, "Inutashio, must you be so rude?"

"Alas, yes. You see, it's hilarious when your godchild and charge falls and lands in a position most would call awesome, and then falls," He laughed again and Kagome scowled.

"Shut up," She grumbled and he chuckled.

"My son is stupid, at times. Pay no mind to him, Kagome when he is. He loves you, and that's all that matters, besides you loving him. But that is beside the point. Take care of him," He said and she nodded.

"I know," She said and he disappeared from the round, green room.

She sat down, not wanting to walk. She flopped onto her back and sighed, closing her eyes. She really wanted to leave, honestly she did. She jumped as a giggle was heard above her. Her eyes flew open and she laughed.

"Auntie!" She cried and leapt up.

The dark haired woman before her smiled and nodded her head. Her long black hair flew about in odd direction and Kagome giggled.

"Child, show him the light. Let him suffer. When he gets to me, it shall be my turn. Foolish jerk he was-is," She laughed sadly and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, Kenji will suffer," She whispered and smiled to her aunt as the woman faded.

She bent her head and closed her eyes. She lifted her head, raised her arms, and shouted out like a wild animal.

"Can I leave yet?" She yelled to no one in particular.

"Not yet," She heard from behind her and she smiled, turning around.

"Father!" She yelled and ran to him, only to pass through him, "But why can't I touch you?"

"I am not real, child. I am only an image, portrayed by your wishes. I was sent here, to guide you. Kagome, follow your heart. Just follow your heart. Logic, at times can be wrong, but if you follow your heart at the given moments you will be successful. I promise, "He whispered and Kagome nodded.

"Yes," She whispered and Daiki vanished.

* * *

_**Kikyo**_

* * *

"Ungh," she grumbled as she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the light, "Where am I?"

"My dear, you are here. In limbo. It is before death, and after life," A soft female voice said and Kikyo's hand fell from her eyes as she turned around, "Ah, do not fret. You are not dead. Not yet, anyways. This place is for those who lost their lives before it was their time to leave. You have a couple of people who wish to see you."

"I see…" Kikyo said and followed the short woman.

She walked into a light blue room and looked around. Two people stood in the room, smiling. She grinned and ran to them.

"Mama? Papa?" She whispered and looked at the woman, who was identical to her.

"Yes, darling," Her mother answered and went to grabbed Kikyo but stopped.

"Dear, we can't touch you. We are only spirits, unable to touch solid objects," Her father spoke.

He had short brown hair and blue/gray eyes. He was tall, about Kikyo's height and he wore a black haori and black hakamas. Kikyo smiled sadly and nodded.

"Kikyo, you must guide your cousin. She will need you, and you her. You both need to be strong," Her mother said and disappeared.

"We love you. Follow your heart, where ever it may lead you," Her father whispered and he, too, vanished.

Kikyo sighed and stepped forward. She screamed as she fell, and attempted the unfeasible. She flapped her arms about and flailed her legs around in a horrible attempt to fly, which she knew wouldn't happen. She sighed and folded her eyes. She landed on her feet, gracefully and smiled.

"You, child, have more grace than Kagome does. She landed in a very awkward position and fell flat on her face, but the firs time, she fell on her butt," She heard a deep rumbling male voice say behind her.

"AH! Inutashio-papa!" She cried out and grinned, which resulted in him chuckling.

"Its music to my ears to hear you say that again, Kikyo," He said and she nodded.

"Yes. Its good to say it," She replied and Inutashio smiled briefly.

"Keep those two monsters together, no matter what. They are meant for each other. They are soul mates. Don't let them fall apart," He said and she nodded.

"I won't, I promise," She said and he disappeared.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the familiar black, star covered ceiling of her room at the Takahashi's. She smiled widely and flew from the bed. The person next to her, Kaede, scrambled up from her seat and screamed excitedly.

"Kikyo!" She yelled and jumped up and down.

She grabbed her sister in a tight embrace and giggled. Kikyo returned the embrace and the two sisters laughed joyously. Kikyo grinned and Kaede smiled softly, until the door swung open with a bang.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Inuyasha asked, rather frazzled.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, Kagura and Rin stood next to them. Kagura's eyes widened and she pushed past Inuyasha. She embraced Kikyo and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried. You've been out for almost a week," She said as they pulled back out of the embrace.

"How's Kagome? Is she alright?" Kikyo asked worriedly, and looked at Inuyasha.

"She's been out as long as you have. She hasn't responded to anything. She hasn't shown any signs of improvement," He said softly and his voice faltered, "Kikyo, she might not make it."

"No…" She whispered and pulled from Kagura's arms.

She backed away fearfully and held her hand to her mouth. She shook in anger, sorrow, agony, and revulsion. She narrowed her eyes accusingly at Inuyasha. Her hand went limp at her side. Her hands formed fists as she clenched and unclenched them. Her aura darkened.

"Its your fault. You aren't supposed to be- NO! I wont let it happen!" Kikyo screamed and ran from the room.

She ran out into the hall and dashed pasted a few maids. She ran to Kagome's room, pushed open the door, and ran to her side. She grabbed Kagome's hand tightly and let a sob out.

"Kagome… please don't go. You can't leave me. You can't leave him. Inuyasha needs you. I-" She stopped, a grin replaced her frown and she laughed.

She let go of Kagome's hand and stood up. She brushed her pajama's out and quickly ran to her room. She made her point to everyone and they left. She pulled out a pair of black jogging pants and a white tank top. She pulled on a black jogging sweater and pulled on her pumas. She ran out of the room after grabbing her purse and keys.

"Hold on Kagome. Kaede-sama is going to diagnose you," She whispered as she climbed into her car and drove off to the elderly priestess' house.


	17. Chapter 17

Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up  
Chapter 17  
Unexpected Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All right are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

Note: It was a hard decision to post this before Sunday. Its two whole days early than what i originally had planned. As an early ending gift (Next and Finalchapter will be posted most likely on Sunday) I present to you, Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up Chapter 17, Unexpected Happenings.

Chapter 17

Kikyo sped through many stoplights, signs, and intersections as she drove to Kaede's house. Her hair billowed out behind her, slightly messy from her coma. She sped past an elderly couple crossing the street and yelled back an apology. She came to a complete stop as she reached the elderly Miko's house. She jumped out of the car and sped up the shrine steps.

"Kikyo-sama?" She heard a young, timid voice say behind her and she spun around.

"Akeryou-chan! Ah, Onigumo-kun," She said with a slight flush as she spotted Onigumo.

"How are you, Kikyo-sama?" Akeryou asked and Kikyo smiled briefly.

"I am well. I just got out of a coma. I'll fill you in on that in just a moment, Akeryou. I need to speak with Kaede-sama. It's very important," Kikyo said and Akeryou nodded.

"Just a minute. I'll go get her," She replied and raced off to the house.

"Kikyo-san, how have you been?" Onigumo asked after a few moments passed in an awkward silence.

"Huh? Oh, uh. Well, after Kagome, Sango, and I rushed off we met up with Kagome's Lawyer, Faith. She told us that Kagome's uncle escaped. Well, Kagome kept on getting threats from him. So, finally, he told her to meet him somewhere. I went instead and was shot three time, sent to the hospital, nearly dying," Kikyo paused and inhaled, "Kagome saved me and we had been comatose for a week. Kagome's still in a coma, hence the reason for fetching Kaede-sama."

"You live a very—" Onigumo paused and chuckled lightly, "Dramatic life, Kikyo-san."

"No," She shook her head, "Dramatic? That's Kagome when she's playing Juliet."

Kikyo paused and a thoughtful expression came over her face, "Actually that's more like when she's singing Ken's part from 'Barbie girl' by Aqua. Or Sango and being groped by Miroku."

"Kikyo?" She heard a voice from behind her as the two laughed light heartedly.

"Kaede-sama," Kikyo said and bowed after she faced the person behind her.

"You needed me?" Kaede-sama said and Kikyo nodded.

"I need you to do me a favor. I'll explain on the way," Kikyo said and nodded to her car, "Can we go? Akeryou and Onigumo can come too. That way I can explain to Onigumo and Akeryou why I'm here."

"Yes. Come on children," she said and they all rushed down the stairs.

They climbed into Kikyo's car and took off. She filled them quickly on the story of the past few weeks and followed all traffic laws. She sighed and stopped at a red light.

"So, the reason why I need you to come is so that you can diagnose Kagome. I mean, you are a Miko, and I figured it might have something to do with Kagome over using her powers," Kikyo said and shrugged as they took off again.

"Yes," Kaede-sama said thoughtfully.

Kikyo growled in frustration and glanced up into the rearview mirror. Akeryou and Onigumo had their seatbelts on and she glanced over at Kaede-sama who had hers on. She quickly reached up and strapped herself in.

"To hell with traffic rules. Hold on tight. We'll be there before you can say supercalifradulisticsxbealidocious," she grumbled and swerved around a car and sped off.

She made a sharp turn through an alleyway, loosing a cop who was chasing her, and turned left. Right, left, left, right down the alley, left, right, right, up the alleyway, right, and straight, was the way she went, speeding at 90 miles an hour.

The mansion soon appeared at the end of the road and Kikyo stepped on it. She pushed the car to 120 and stopped quickly as the gate, causing everyone to fly forward. She looked at the toad demon that sat in the booth.

"Jaken, let me in," She ordered and he obliged.

The gates opened and Kikyo sped in. She parked her car and everyone got out, completely unaffected by Kikyo's driving. She ushered them along and went straight to Kagome's room. Kaede-sama began quickly running tests and a few moments later the room was filled with people.

What seemed like decades later, which was only two hours later, and being sent out into the entertainment room, Kaede-sama had finally diagnosed her. She walked into the room and chuckled.

"Kikyo was right. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Kagome. She over exerted herself, yes, but nothing more. She'll sleep for about two or three more days," Kaede-sama said with a slight smile, "However, it is possible that she is in a sort of limbo state."

The room fell quiet at these words. Inuyasha looked devastated, Sesshomaru and Kagura looked impassive, but fear was in their eyes. Rin, Sango, Miroku, the Higurashi's, and Izayoi looked lost. Kikyo fell into a thoughtful faze, again. She rested her head on her hand and frowned for a moment. She glanced back up to Kaede-sama.

"Limbo? Like, would she be able to see people who have died?" She asked quietly.

"Limbo is a state of mind which the spirit rests for the final judgment," Akeryou said slightly uneasily, "In other words, it is possible to see people who have died, but only if they have yet to be judged by god."

"Is it possible to come back?" Kikyo asked and looked to Akeryou.

"Yes," She said and Kikyo grinned stupidly.

"Heh, She'll be back. Trust me on this," Kikyo said smugly and Akeryou stood up.

"Kikyo, when you were comatose, did you see people you knew?" Akeryou asked slightly hesitant.

"Hai. I did," Kikyo said and looked at the others, "My mother, and Father, along with Inutashio-papa. I really didn't think much on it, as I didn't think it'd matter."

"Ah, but it does. You see they are part of you, in some way, shape or form. You're parents being part of you as your creators," Akeryou said and paused briefly before looking to Izayoi and Kimiko (AN: I hope that's what I've been calling her. I can't remember), "But what I don't understand is how Inutashio is apart of her."

"Well, we had named four people the god parents of our children. Kikyo's godparents where Izayoi, Inutashio, Daiki, and I. So, I think that's why. But then, why didn't she see Daiki? I don't know," Kimiko said softly and hesitant.

There where soft footsteps and a groan that came from the hallway. Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked into the room. She opened her eyes and smirked.

"Morning. Did you wait up for—" She stopped and looked at Kaede-sama, "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you three doing here?"

"Discussing your current condition. What are doing awake?" Kaede replied and smiled cheekily at Kagome before running to her and giving her cousin a hug. (AN: If you haven't got it already, Kaede-sama is the older Kaede, and Kaede is Kikyo's younger sister.)

She hugged her back and was soon engulfed in multiple arms. She choked and grumbled something about morning people and being so happy. Once the hugs subsided she sat down.

"So, wait. My condition?" She asked and Akeryou nodded.

"Kagome, Did you see anything while you were comatose?" Akeryou said and glanced at Kikyo.

"Yes," She said and her eyebrows scrunched together for a moment, "Comatose? How long was I out?"

"Yes, comatose. One week. Who did you see?" Kikyo replied and everyone nodded.

"Why?" Kagome asked and Kikyo glared at her, "Alright, fine! I saw my dad."

She rubbed her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows together, again. She remembered more than one voice though, but she only remembered seeing her dad.

"I remember more voices, other than my dad. But I only remember seeing my dad," She said uneasily.

"She was in limbo," Akeryou said simply, and rather bored.

Inuyasha glanced at Akeryou. He smiled slightly before shaking his head. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"You sure are smarter than you look, kid," He said and Onigumo laughed with Souta, Kohaku, Miroku, and the other men.

"You saying I look stupid?" Akeryou said with a glare and Inuyasha laughed slightly harder.

"No, just saying you are smart," He said and froze slightly, "Is it just me, or is it rather hot in here?"

"It's just you," Akeryou grumbled as Kaede-sama placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Akeryou," She said gently.

"Whatever, Grandma," She muttered darkly, "But he should know not to mess with a dragon demon."

"Huh? But wait… did you say that you were training temporarily as a Miko?" Sango asked and Akeryou nodded.

"But that's not possible. Miko's purify demons. You'd be dead," Kagome added in and Akeryou hissed.

"I shouldn't even _be_ alive," She said forebodingly and glared.

"But how?" Kikyo said softly and a smile came on her face, "Never mind. It's just another one of those wonders of the gods."

Akeryou's glare softened and she smiled. With a nod she glanced out at the other people in the room, who gaped at her. Her smile began a full-fledged grin and she waved.

"What? Am I famous or something?" She said and walked out of the room, "Grandmother, I'm heading back over to the shrine, you two coming?"

Onigumo shook his head and sent a smile at Kikyo, who flushed as he did. She sent a small waved to him and he left. Kaede-sama excused the three of them and left.

Kagome started bouncing up and down. She looked at the other people-other shocked, clueless, bored, emotionless, hyper, angry, unconscious, oblivious people-in the room and smirked as an idea popped into her head. She stood up and put a hand to her head.

"I'm not feeling so hot, anymore," She said and fainted.

She bit her lip as she hit the ground. Everyone was up and running about, frantically, now. She snickered inwardly and cracked her eye open slightly. She giggled silently and felt herself lifted up. She closed the crack and let out a high-pitched giggle.

"What the heck?" Inuyasha cried out and nearly dropped Kagome.

"Hey! Watch it, buster!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, eyes wide opened, "If you drop me, I swear I'll strangle you!"

-Later that day-

Kagome grabbed her cell phone off her bed with a sigh. She answered it cheerfully.

"Hello?" she asked and grinned, "Hey Faith! Uh huh… he WHAT!"

Her door slammed open as everyone barged in, mainly her friends. They gathered around her.

"Shut up guys!" Kagome exclaimed and glared at them, "Sorry, Faith. He what?"

(AN: I thought I'd end it right here, but since I'm so nice, and I'm sure you guys would like to get on with the final chapter (Chapter 18) and onto the sequel this summer…)

"Are you serious?" She whispered and smiled sadly, "Yea. Okay. I'll be down there in a few. Yes… alone. Okay. See you in a few minutes. Bye!"

Kagome hung up and glowered at the intruders. She inhaled and exhaled silently.

"GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed at them and they looked at each other and vanished quickly.

Kagome smiled as she quickly dressed into a pair of faded jeans with holes everywhere and a hoodie. She slipped on her black converses and tied them. She grabbed her keys and cell phone before running off into the living room.

"I gotta go visit faith. Be back later!" She yelled as she ran out of the door, and jumped into her truck.

She took off and arrived at the police station a few minutes later. She jumped out and ran into it. She ran to Faith, grinning ear to ear.

"How you feeling?" Faith asked and Kagome hugged her tightly.

"Great! I slept for a week straight due to the hospital incident," Kagome said exasperatedly.

"Nice," Faith said and smiled before handing Kagome a letter, "This was found in his cell. The envelope specifically says to give it to you, and no one else. We only wanted to obey his final wishes."

"Thank you. I'll read it in a few minutes," Kagome said sadly and looked at her with eye, tear filled eyes, "Is it wrong for me to cry?"

"No, honey. He was your uncle. A bad one, yes, but your uncle nonetheless," Faith replied an hugged the young woman, "He died because the pain he caused you finally crashed down on him. He truly loved you, even through all the abuse. He was blinded by his jealousy of his brother. He lost his wife, father, mother, and brother all within 8 years. Then, on top of that, he lost his twin brother just this past year."

"I know. Grief, anger, and Jealousy. It drove him to beating and even to death," Kagome said and pulled away from the hug.

"He left that note, and a full confession," Faith said and smiled, "We've won the case, and he's dead."

"I know," Kagome said and Faith led her to a chair, "Let's read the letter, shall we?"

Kagome opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, hesitantly. She unfolded the letter and scanned it quickly. It was covered with ink blotches from tears.

_Kagome,_

_Child, I am sorry. So terribly sorry. I wish I had never done those things. I thought I had the life. When Naomi died, I was stricken. Then Daiki died. My father followed. I married your mother, hoping to ease my pain and bind the family together._

_When I looked at you and Souta, all I could see was Daiki and what Naomi and I could not have. The grief and jealousy hit me tenfold. I am so sorry. I love you, my niece. Can you forgive me?_

_You are reading this because I am dead. I killed myself because the pain I had caused came down on me tenfold the amount of the jealousy and grief I had suffered all those years ago. If I could I would take myself in your fathers place. I would do everything in my power to save Daiki._

_Love,_

_Your uncle Kenji_

Kagome smiled and folded it back up. She stuffed it into the letter and stood up. She looked at Faith, who winked, and she grinned.

"I have to go tell the family," Kagome said and waved to Faith as she ran off.

-Days later-

"Here lies Kenji Higurashi. Sorry in life and death. Wonderful husband," Kagome read and looked at the gravestone sadly, "I forgive you, Uncle Kenji. Goodbye."

Kagome turned and followed the rest of the family and friends. She climbed into her truck and started it up. She drove to the Higurashi Shrine, solemnly. She'd miss the smile of her uncle, when he was kind and sober, before her Grandmother died.

She missed his laugh from her few memories of her aunt and uncle. She missed the kind things about him. She even missed the way he'd enter the house when she was younger. Her only father figure was dead, well her last living father figure, save her grandfather from her mother's side.

She grinned happily and made a mental note to drag Souta and the gang off to play some soccer or something later. She finished her 'recovery' and the trial was won. Faith and everyone celebrated by taking everyone and her family-Onigumo, Akeryou, Kaede-sama, and Dylan-out to dinner.

Note: This is the final chapter for this story. A breif epilogue will be posted up, followed by the sequel this summer. I'm sorry the sequel can't be posted sooner, but keep an eye out for it. I'll let you know what it going to be called next chapter. :Sigh: It's actually over... :tear:


	18. Chapter 18

Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up

Chapter 18

A perfect ending to an almost perfect story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All right are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

Note: I feel really guilty guys. I forgot to put the date that the two officially started to date. :sweatdrop: Heh. Sorry! Heh, I hope you guys like the final chapter::sob: WAH! Its over!

Note 2: It's really rushed. I'm sorry. I didn't want a 30-paged chapter. :Sweatdrop: what do I look like? A writing machine? Sheesh! I'll have another story coming out here soon. Keep an eye out for it! It's called 'I'm Back'.

Note 3: I have come up with a name for the sequel! It will be called, 'So Much For Being Happy' I think. I don't really know. Heh. If you want me to email you the name of the sequel, or even better, email you when I get it posted this summer, let me know via review or Private Message me. Give me your email address and I'll let you know.

Chapter 18

-Final day as Juniors-

Kagome laughed as she ran out of the school with her friends. School was over, and summer was entering the picture. They had two and a half months to hang out, study a bit, date, and relax. School wouldn't start until September and it was now just middle of June.

Kagome threw her arm around Inuyasha. They had been dating for exactly 3 months.

Kagome sighed contently as he pulled her to face him and placed his lips on hers in a tender, loving kiss. They pulled away and Inuyasha winked. He left to join Miroku in his car and Kagome shook her head.

Sango and Miroku got closer together and Miroku had been keeping his hand in line. Kikyo and Onigumo started to become friends. Kagura had still yet to find someone, but she had her eye on Dylan-Faith's son-and had began to develop a crush on him.

It turned out that Dylan and Onigumo were going to be seniors next year, with Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagura. Akeryou would be a sophomore; She'd be turning 15 the 22nd of July. Souta and Kaede would be freshmen, and Kohaku would be a sophomore with Akeryou.

"Kagome! Quit daydreaming! We got the road to hit! We're going to go to the beach! Hurry! Inuyasha's parents are nice enough to let us use the Beach House for the week! Come on!" Kagura yelled from Sango's car as Sango honked the horn.

"Coming," Kagome shouted and shook her head.

She climbed into the car and smiled widely. No parents for a week. No homework for the summer. Nothing but rest and relaxation. There were only the 12 of them-Kagome, Souta, Kikyo, Kaede, Sango, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Dylan, Onigumo, and Akeryou-for the week.

Kagome, Kagura, Sango, and Kohaku rode in Sango's car. Kikyo, Kaede, Souta, and Akeryou rode in Kikyo's car. Inuyasha, Dylan, Miroku, and Onigumo rode in Inuyasha's car. Miroku was with all guys so he wouldn't grope anyone.

Three hours later Kagome flung herself out of the car, dramatically, and onto the sandy ground. She bowed deeply and mumbling things before yelling.

"LAND! LAND! OH WONDEFUL, PRECIOUS, BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY LAND!" She yelled over-dramatically causing the others, save Sango, to laugh as they began unpacking the trunks.

"Drama queen," Sango grumbled and snorted.

"Oh stuff it, Sango. You weren't the one that almost died!" Kagome exclaimed and grinned, "Let a girl be over dramatic sometimes, sheesh."

Onigumo glanced at Kikyo with a raised eyebrow as he listened to Kagome. Kikyo smiled and walked over to him and his siblings.

"I see what you meant. She's just dramatic," Onigumo said softly, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"No, Sango's driving is just that bad. I wont be surprised if Kagome makes Sango let her drive, though her driving is no better," Kikyo said and laughed as she ducked two flying shoes, "You two missed!"

She laughed harder as she ducked again, dodging two more shoes. Everyone rolled their eyes and picked up their respected bags. Kikyo slung her bags over her shoulder as Kagome slung her duffle bag over her back and grabbed her suitcase. The two cousins walked side-by-side to the large, quaint, beach house.

"VACATION TIME!" Kagura yelled as she ran into the house happily, "No parents! Just us twerps!"

Akeryou sweat dropped and rolled her eyes. The others laughed and continued into the house with smiles tugging at their lips.

-Later that day with Kagura and Dylan-

"AH! Dylan! Put me down! I swear to god if you don't put me down," Kagura screamed as she was dropped into the icy ocean water.

Her head broke surface a few seconds later as Dylan doubled over with laughter from the deck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the water. They started splashing each other, laughing. They climbed onto the deck in the water and smiled.

Kagura shivered and tugged at her bikini top. It was pink and white with green spots. She smiled at Dylan as he wrapped a towel around her shoulders. His arm stayed around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks. I haven't done that since before-" She stopped and finished in a whisper, "My parents died."

"I'm sorry," Dylan said softly, "My parents are dead too. Faith's my aunt. She's great. Onigumo and Akeryou are my half sibs. Different dads. We all have different dads. Our mom was a whore I guess you could say. Well, maybe not."

He laughed slightly, "She was married 4 times before she had me. Then she divorced my dad, he died a few weeks later, and Onigumo was born a year later. She stayed with his father, and then he died three years later. After that, she remarried to You-chan's dad. They had her a year later. The two stayed together for almost 5 years until they died. I was 8. Onigumo was 7, and Akeryou was 4."

"I see," Kagura said softly and smiled, "I feel bad for Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Yea? Why?" He asked and she smiled sadly.

"She's a miko. He's a half demon. Their kids will die," Kagura said softly, "Unless the powers that be and god decide to let them live, like Akeryou."

Dylan nodded and hugged her to him. They stayed like that for about an hour. Akeryou swam out to them and sat up on the deck with them.

-Earlier with Kikyo and Onigumo-

"Kikyo!" Onigumo yelled as he chased after the woman, "Get back here!"

"No!" She shouted and giggled, "AH!"

Onigumo tackled Kikyo as they laughed. The two fell into the sand laughing like mad. As they calmed down, Kikyo gazed into Onigumo's face, who rested half on her.

"Kikyo?" Onigumo asked as he caught her eyes with his.

"Yes?" Kikyo replied and smiled.

"DOG PILE!" Sango yelled as she jumped on the two people, followed by Akeryou and the others save Kagome and Inuyasha, who were resting inside the house.

"Get. Off. Me," Kikyo said harshly as Miroku finished the dog pile before yelling, "NOW!"

Everyone scrambled off of Kikyo, who was fuming. She glared at them all, save Onigumo, and turned away. She walked off, clenching and unclenching her hands.

-Meanwhile with Kagome and Inuyasha-

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he hugged her from the side.

"Hmmm?" Kagome said and turned her head to face him.

Inuyasha captured her lips in a small kiss. She gasped and he deepened the kiss. Inuyasha's hands founds Kagome's waist and she shivered as his claws brushed against her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers became entangled in his hair. They pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I love you," Kagome whispered and he kissed her softly.

"I love you too," Inuyasha said and smiled, "I always will."

"I know," Kagome said and kissed him deeply.

-Akeryou and Souta after Kikyo stormed off-

"Hey? Wanna play some video games?" Akeryou asked and he grinned.

"What kind?" He asked and she smirked.

"Mortal combat?" She replied and he nodded.

"I'll go easy on you," Souta said as they set up the video game.

"You do and I'll hurt you so bad," She said and smirked as she picked up her controller and selected Kitana.

"Nice choice," Souta said and choose Sektor.

"Thanks," Akeryou said and grinned, "You too."

Souta pressed a few buttons after the battle began and Akeryou followed, dodging the attack. The battle was over and Akeryou sat victorious. She looked over at Souta.

"You went easy on me," Akeryou accused and he smirked.

"Yep," He said and she growled.

"Again. This time, don't go easy," Akeryou said and choose Sindel this time.

"Fine," He replied and choose Rayden.

The battle ended, and again, Akeryou was victorious. It went on several more times before Souta got frustrated.

"How do you do that?" Souta asked annoyed and Akeryou smiled.

"I've played this game with my brothers, and they taught me all the moves," Akeryou said innocently and smiled widely at Souta.

"All… the… moves?" Souta said questionably, "You know all the moves?"

"Yes," She said and giggled, "Want me to teach you?"

"Yes, please? Oh please?" Souta replied and begged her.

"Behave, and don't complain," She said and smiled sweetly.

-Kaede and Kohaku after Kikyo stomped off-

"Don't worry," Kaede said softly, "She'll cool off. Just make sure to apologize."

Kohaku smiled slightly and picked Kaede up. He grinned at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"How about we go for a swim?" He said and walked to the water.

"Don't you dare, Kohaku Tenya! I swear-" She was cut off as he dumped her in the water.

Kagura and Dylan laughed together as they experienced déjà vu. Kaede broke surface and pulled Kohaku into the water. They started a water war and everyone that was still outside got involved.

-Sango and Miroku before the dog pile-

"Hey, Miroku?" Sango said and Miroku turned to look at her, "Will you put some sun block on my back. Don't you dare grope me either!"

"Yes, Sango," Miroku said and began to rub some lotion on her back.

She shivered at his hard, calloused hands rubbing her back. He smiled slightly and stopped.

"Sorry," He said and paused, "Their rough from helping Kagome's Grandfather at the shrine."

"Don't stop," Sango whispered and turned her head to look at him, "Please, don't."

Miroku smiled and continued rubbing her back. Sango smiled contently and moaned.

"Lay on your stomach," Miroku said and she looked at him hesitantly, "I won't do anything, promise. You have some knots and kinks in your back muscles."

Sango nodded and rolled over onto her stomach. Miroku placed his legs on either side of her and began massaging her back. Sango sighed and watched Kagura and Dylan playing in the water.

-With Kagura and Akeryou a few days later-

Kagura sighed as she walked out onto the balcony to the room. She was still pondering about what would become of Kagome and Inuyasha's children. She heard Akeryou walked onto the balcony and smiled.

Akeryou and Kagura shared a room. Dylan and Souta shared a room. Onigumo and Kohaku shared one. Inuyasha and Miroku shared one. Sango and Kaede shared a room. Kikyo and Kagome shared one.

"You know, if it's true love, the child will live," Akeryou said softly to Kagura as they stood on the balcony to their room, "Dylan told me about your conversation."

"I know," Kagura said softly in reply.

"I think that's why I lived. My parents were madly in love, and according to Faith, mama, and my grandmother, Kaede-sama, that's why I lived. I was a love child. Their love was pure and unwavering."

"Yes," Kagura replied and looked at the almost fifteen-year-old girl, "When is your birthday?"

"July 22nd," She replied and placed her hands on the railing, "Dylan's is June 30th. Onigumo's is December 18th."

"Oh? Nice. How old are you all going to be?" She asked and leaned against the rail, her arms folded on it.

"Dylan will be 19, he was held back a year," She said and grinned, "I, as you should know, will be 15, and Onigumo will be 18."

"Oh, cool," Kagura said and smiled.

"Who are you interested in, Kagura?" Akeryou asked and Kagura froze.

"In all honesty? I like your brother. No, not Onigumo, Dylan," Kagura replied truthfully.

Akeryou smiled wickedly inwardly. Kagome would love that information. Dylan needed someone like Kagura, and Kagura defiantly needed someone like her brother. She grinned outwardly.

"So, who do you like, Akeryou?" Kagura asked slyly and looked at the younger girl from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know," Akeryou said slyly and looked at Kikyo innocently, "I think Sesshomaru is kind of cute."

"Oh come on, quit lying!" Kagura exclaimed and the girl grinned wider.

"Fine, I like Souta, there. Happy now?" She folded her arms and turned away.

"Very. Now, we're even," Kagura said and smiled.

-The end of the summer -

Kagura and Dylan grew close together, like a tight-formed friendship. Miroku and Sango got even closer than before. Onigumo and Kikyo flirted and got close. Akeryou, Kaede, Kohaku, and Souta got really close, forming buds of friendship that were closer knit than a rose bud. Inuyasha and Kagome became nearly inseparable.

-End-

Note 4: Hey guys! I want to give a shout out to all of those who stuck with me through out the story. A big thanks to:

Tierra Blanca

Waterlily216

Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen

WhiteXWolfXDemoness

Darkhanyou483

Captaincarnival

Inuchanluver

Cornwoman

Kagome M.K

Hypermikogirl

Decedi

Inu-yashas-kagoma

VcChick

SangoGrl64

Inufire

New moonfull moon

Nuvy

EnvysGirlfriend

Unknown

AyuLuver (who is now AmystikasArsenicAlways)

Unknowninufan

Link's-girl-14

Princesskagome591

Kayla

Being loopy is a good thing

TheGothTomboyGirl

Coldflamez

XiDOREyoux

KagomeP

Yashaloves69

Funkadelic-chick

Inugirlume

Maree

Dolphin girl 202

Likitopia


	19. Sequel

Hey! I'm back! Yup, that's right! You guys should know what that means! The sequel is up and waiting for you to come and read! There is a minor glitch here though.

I'm working and babysitting currently, so it will be a while before I can update it. Don't you guys forget about me, right? goody! Now, as a special treat to you-and me-go read the sequel.

I'll quit taking up your precious time and tell you what you wanna know, oh so badly! XP

The title of the sequel to Beatin' Down to Beatin' Up is called…. :drum roll: So Much for Beaten Up.

I only just realized I spelled it wrong… the 'beaten' part, anyways… . . GO READ ALREADY! SHEESH!

Hope you enjoy the sequel guys!

-Akeryou

P.S. Enclosed is a few excerpts from chapters 1-4, just to give you a small preview. I thought I'd only be nice. -

"Excited to see your lover, again, Kagome?" She said and Kagome shook her head.

"Me? Never!" She said with extreme sarcasm, "Of course I am, you half wit!"

Kikyo laughed and shook her head, "Whatever, Kagome."

After a few moments hesitation a wicked smirk crossed Kagome's face. The two black haired women stayed silent for a few minutes before Kagome began her wicked plan.

"Are you jealous?" Kagome said, using a baby tone.

"Jealous?" Kikyo said and looked up at her cousin.

"Miss Onigumo?" Kagome said and Kikyo flushed slightly.

"NO!" Kikyo protested and crossed her arms.

"Suuuure! I believe you," Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm serious! Kagome… Kagome!" Kikyo said and Kagome kept smirking, ignoring her cousin, "Kagome! Don't you fucking ignore me! Oy! Kagome!"

Kikyo kept trying to get Kagome to respond to her as they walked. Kagome just kept ignoring Kikyo and laughing at her cousin's desperate attempts to cover up her crush.

"Alright, alright. I give," Kikyo said and crossed her arms, bowing her head, "I admit it… I like him, but only a little!"

"Only a little? Not even a tinsie winsie bit more? Or does a little mean a lot?" Kagome coaxed her cousin to spill more.

"I ain't spilling anymore! I'm serious! I only like him a little," Kikyo said and looked up, a light flush covered her pale cheeks.

"Alright, fine. You like him a lot," Kagome laughed as Kikyo's face flushed more.

"Kagome," The older cousin growled and Kagome smirked before dashing off to the school building, which had just appeared in her line of vision, "GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN!"

-------

"Is there possibly a way… anyway… that I can leave my powers to become a normal human, so that Inuyasha and I may live a peaceful and happy life together without worrying that he or our children ma be purified at any given moment?" Kagome said and looked at Akeryou longing for the answer she wished for.

"No… Miko powers do not leave the body at all. They stay for eternity. However, there is a way to turn Inuyasha into a human permanently, if you wish not to take the risk," Akeryou said and stood swiftly before walking over to the numerous bookcases, "The Shikon spell that you used for Kikyo was something similar to the actual Shikon No Tama, which was lost to it's protector many, many, many years ago."

Akeryou returned and sat down with a leather bound book in her hands. The writing was very neat on the cover, but faded. The book itself was worn and old, torn at the corners and down the spine.

"What I am about to tell you is a brief summery of what is found in this journal. This is the journal of your ancestors before you and after Midoriko. It starts with Midoriko's tale," Akeryou said and smiled, "I want you to take this with you and read it. Come back this weekend and talk with both me and Grandmother Kaede-sama."

"Yes, I understand," Kagome said and smiled, nodding her head for Akeryou to start the story.

"The Legend of the Shikon No Tama is a long, treacherous, heart filled and romantic tragedy. It starts with Midoriko herself, your several great ancestor. She had a child, just one child. Midoriko was thrust into a dark world. She cared only about herself and receiving her head priestess place, which was her only wrong and ultimately her downfall. When her son was taken from her, kidnapped to be precise, she went out to hunt him down and take him back," Akeryou paused and looked at Kagome, who was digesting this new version of the Shikon No Tama's legend, "Killing demons, creating enemies, protecting people… this was her job, but the one person she failed to protect was herself.

"Upon finding her son, she found herself a war, which only she could fight. It was a war between her and many demons whom were angry with her, hated her, or wanted her threat to disappear. They attacked, leaving her son to watch the terrible massacre before him. The last thing he saw was his mother using up the last of her power, sealing her soul, and the three other demons who wanted her dead into a ball, which became known as the Shikon No Tama," Akeryou stopped and looked at Kagome, "Her story ends here and his begins. His name is Hikaru. His story is brief, telling of the battle of his mother and the demons, up until him and his wife, Haruko, had their first and only son. When the child became eight and learned to write and read, Hikaru gave Ichiro the journal."

"Alright… what became of the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked and Akeryou flipped through the pages.

"It doesn't say. Just as there are pages missing. Ichiro says that there was a rise of a dark demon ruler. He battled many humans, enslaving them and boating of a jewel most powerful. He goes on to say that he defeated the monster, becoming the rightful heir to the Shikon No Tama. He guarded it with his life. He goes on to say that he traveled to a demon slayer village and lived there, using his spiritual powers to assist the slayers. He says that he had stumbled upon a cave where in it rested the frozen bodies of a woman and three demons," Akeryou paused and turned the page, finding a torn page, "This page is torn… the only words I can make out are Jewel… hidden… slayers… and lage."

-------

"Daiki was in the midst of uncovering the secret of the Shikon No Tama when he died. It wasn't a natural death. It was staged almost perfectly, but I found a flaw," Kimmi said and turned to face them, "Daiki wasn't suicidal and they made it look like a suicidal attempt. Kagome… Daiki… your father was murdered."

"But I thought…" Kagome began and Kimmi cut her off.

"He died quietly, peacefully? Nay," Kimmi said and frowned, "What I can't figure out is who it was, and where he did his research. What little that was here went missing after he died. It just doesn't make sense."

"Mama…" Kagome whispered inaudibly. _I will discover the truth. I promise you and dad._

-------

The girls giggled as the bell rang, signaling them into silence. Mr. Tenjoya walked to the front of the class right as the door burst open.

"Sorry we're late, sir," Someone said, panting heavily, "I'm Kagewaki Hitomi."

He had long, wavy black hair that descended down his back, reaching below his ass. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. His face was rather plain, as was the rest of him. He wore a baggy dark blue shirt and baggy black pants.

"And I am Shiori Hitomi," The other, a quiet voiced person said, "I too am sorry, sir."

She had dark violet eyes, almost black, really tan skin, and white hair, reaching just below her shoulders. She wore a white, spaghetti strap, summer dress that flowed to her knees and white flip flops.

In front of Kagome, Kagura went rigidly still and beside her, Kikyo let out an almost inaudible gasp. As Kagewaki's eyes settled on Kagome, she shivered inside.

There was something familiar about his aura and look. He held an evil aura, but tried to mask it. The girl, she held an aura that was tortured with pain, held no evil in it.

Kagome met Kagewaki's eyes and hardened them, turning them into a glare. How dare he affect her cousin and friend like that? Whoever the hell he is will pay!

-------

Every story holds secrets. Each secret uncovers another piece of the story. As the story is told, another story is revealed underneath, with many more secrets to find.

Stories have puzzles. Puzzles have secrets. Secrets have questions. Questions have answers. And answers? They have many things-stories, puzzles, secrets, questions, and more answers.

A story is a repetitive process telling the tale of people, places, or things. Stories become legends, legends myths, and myths become ancient tales long ago forgotten.

A story once written on paper becomes lost to the world that never cared, but to those few who did care, it was never lost; only unraveled through out the ages of time.

This tale, however, was lost to all, until a person willing to change for love sought it out.

-------

Dear Readers,

How long ago did I pester you? I want to let you guys know that the sequel will have mystery in it, as a matter of fact, that's the third genre. Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, humor, and angst. I hope you'll enjoy the sequel!

Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing the sequel! Thanks again!

Yours,

Akeryou-sama


End file.
